The Eye of Horus
by NeferNeferi
Summary: A girl followed by Malik and with traits that seem known to Yami. She seems to have a connection with another set of Items created in Ancient Egypt that are more powerful than the M. Items. What is Malik planning with them...and her? MalikXOC
1. Tara

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: Hello everyone!! This is my fourth fic, I hope it's as good as the others. I also hope you like it, here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own some characters and some stuff you will find about later. 

Please enjoy.

Chapter one: Tara

**

"Man, only a minute has passed since I sat down on this chair and I'm already wanting to get out of school" said Tristan as the gang was in the room of their first class.

It was a Wednesday morning, the day was starting to get warm because of the sun.

"Hey you guys, they say a new girl's coming to our class!" exclaimed a boy that caught everyone's attention.

"Did he say a new girl?" asked Joey.

"Yeah" answered Yugi and Tea in unison.

"Great! Maybe I'll impress her with my good looks" said Joey smiling.

"I think that you will most likely scare her away Joey" said Tristan.

"What?!" said Joey angrily.

"You don't have to fight" said Ryou.

"Attention class!" said the teacher standing in front of her desk.

All the students went quiet. They were waiting to meet the new girl.

"We have a new student in our class" spoke the teacher "Meet Tara Kasuki".

A young girl walked into the classroom with a back pack on her back. She had light brown colored hair that was a little past her shoulders and caramel colored eyes. She stood beside the teacher facing the class. The young girl was slender and had an average height of 5"4. She looked fragile and gentle.

"Class this is Tara Kasuki, she comes from Egypt" said the teacher.

Joey felt himself blush as well as some other boys in the classroom. Yugi, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off her for a moment.

"Miss Kasuki sit behind Mr. Mutou" said the teacher glancing at Yugi.

Tara nodded and proceeded to make her way towards her seat. She walked past Yugi and sat behind him. 

"Alright class, let's start with the new lesson in math" said the teacher picking up her Algebra 2 book from the desk.

"Math, I hate math, I don't understand it that well" murmured Joey.

Tara was sitting at his left hand silently, looking for something inside her book bag that she seemed not to find. 

'Ah, here's my pencil' she thought taking it out but it fell to the floor.

As she moved down to take it a hand got it first and picked it up.

"Here's your pencil" said Yugi handing it to her with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Tara taking it and smiling.

"I'm Yugi Mutou" he said extending a hand for her to shake.

"You already know my name, Tara Kasuki" she said shaking it.

"Miss Kasuki, would you answer the problem on the board?" asked the teacher.

The teacher obviously was trying to make sure Tara had been listening to the explanation. She knew well the girl hadn't. Tara looked at the problem written on the board.

"The answer is: x= 9, z= 3" answered Tara.

"That's correct" said the teacher astonished.

Some students glanced at Tara.

"How did you do that?" asked Joey astonished.

Tara smiled "I did the calculations on my mind".

_- Lunch time… -_

Tara was sitting alone on a table eating her lunch. 

"Can we sit with you?" asked Yugi as he and the gang approached her.

"Sure" answered Tara.

The gang sat down silently. As Tara picked her milk to drink Yugi noticed she had a ring with a symbol on it on her right hand.

//Did you see that ring Yami?// asked Yugi to his yami.

//Yes I did Yugi, it has an ancient Egyptian symbol on it, the wings of Ma'at// answered Yami //They're carved on the stone the ring has//.

//Do you think the ring has some meaning? The teacher said she came from Egypt// said Yugi //Maybe she knows something about you that can help us//.

//You mean that she may know something about my past. I don't think so Yugi, and either way I don't wish to get her involved with Marik and his evil plans// replied Yami.

//You're probably right// said Yugi.

As he came back from speaking with Yami he saw Tara was staring at him. Suddenly she shook her head and changed her gaze.

\ At the end of school…/

"Hey man, aren't you going to the arcade with us?" asked Tristan to Yugi as they stopped by the school gates.

Yugi saw Tara walking alone out of school and then turning to his friends he said "No, I have something else to do".

"Well see you around Yugi" said Tea smiling.

Yugi waved to his friends and ran to catch up with Tara.

"Tara wait!" she heard as she turned on a corner. 

She turned around just to find Yugi there catching up his breath.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" she asked looking at him.

"I thought we could walk together" he answered.

"No problem" smiled Tara.

They walked together down the road.

"So where do you live?" asked Yugi trying to make up a conversation.

"I live a few streets away from here" answered Tara "It's near the Kame Game Shop".

"I live there with my Grandpa" said Yugi.

Tara smiled as they made her way towards an alley to get a shortcut when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Rare Hunters.

"Rare Hunters" both said in unison.

"You know about them?" asked Yugi looking at Tara.

"There's no time to explain now" said Tara trying to find a way to escape.

"Master Marik would like to have a few words with you Yugi Mutou" said a Rare Hunter.

"Why doesn't he show up here? He's a coward" said Yugi looking at the Rare Hunter.

Tara found a way to escape, she just hoped it would work. She suddenly grabbed Yugi by the wrist and started running out of the alley. Luckily they ran away. 

"We're safe" she said stopping inside a café.

"How do you know about the Rare Hunters?" asked Yugi.

"They tried to steal my cards away once in a tournament but they never got away with it" answered Tara.

//She knows about the Rare Hunters// said Yugi to Yami.

//Yes but we won't get her involved Yugi, I told you// replied Yami.

"Look at the time I have to get home in five minutes!" exclaimed Tara looking at her watch "Yugi it was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye!".

She ran away. 

Six minutes later she was entering her house.

"You're late" said a male voice to her.

"I'm so sorry father, I - "

"I don't want to hear more excuses from you, now get into your room before I decide to kick your butt as a punishment!" yelled her father angrily.

Tara nodded and ran up the stairs. She entered her room and locked herself in. She put her book bag down and threw herself on her bed. Her life was more complicated than what anyone would come to think. 

"He will soon realize I'm here, when he does I will be in trouble" she murmured looking at the ceiling.

Tara then turned on her bed and took the statue of the god Horus she had on her sleeping table. She looked at it and sighed.

"Oh great Horus I wish you could protect me" she whispered.

|In the Kame Game Shop…| 

"Yami I'm telling you she knows something that could help us" said Yugi as Yami sat on his bed in his spirit form.

"Yugi it would be dangerous for her if she gets involved" replied Yami.

Suddenly he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Yami are you alright?" asked Yugi worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had a…flashback" answered Yami.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"Yami?" asked Yugi.

"That ring she had…I've seen it before somewhere" said Yami "It's familiar".

"See? I told you she could know something" replied Yugi.

"No, I must be imagining things" said Yami "Let's just leave Tara out of the conversation".

But Yami knew he wasn't imagining things, Tara's ring was very familiar to him. He wanted to find out more about it. But what he didn't know was that he was going to find out more than what he bargained for. 

**

Neferi: End of chapter and I find it boring, at least to my liking. But I guarantee the story will be more interesting in the next chapter! Please review and keep reading!!


	2. The night

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back with chapter number two!

Tara: Hello people, I'm going to host the rest of the story with Neferi.

Neferi: That's right, Tara's hosting with me. Read the disclaimer if you may.

Tara: Alright, here it is: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the Trans Cd she is listening to right now.

Neferi: Enjoy my beloved readers!

Chapter two: The night

**

Someone banged on Tara's bedroom door. She laid the statue of Horus on its resting place and admitted the entrance.

"Tara I'm going out, I'll be home at three o'clock in the morning" said her father looking at her.

"Very well dad, take care" replied Tara nodding.

The father turned around and left. Tara's father didn't care about her. She had lost her mother when she was around 4 years old and had lived with her father ever since. She was an only child so that meant no brothers or sisters. Despite her father's rough treatment and hatred towards her, she had grown to be a good young girl, maybe even too good for her way of being treated.

But also despite of that, she cared very much for her father. Even if he didn't care for her, that was demonstrated every time he was bored and his only way of having fun was hitting her. Her life was not a pretty story, very painful, yes. 

Tara heard the house's door close and knew her father was gone. 

"Good Lord protect him from anything that might hurt him" she said standing up and walking towards her closet. 

Since he was out Tara decided to go out too. She looked through the closet for an outfit and found one. It was a lace half sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans at her hip level. Then she looked for some shoes. She decided to put on her low heel black boots.

'I'm taking a bath and then hitting the road for a while' she thought as the clock announced it was 7:00 p.m.

She took a shower and then dressed up. Tara entered her room again and sat down on the bed to put her accessories on. She put the ring with the wings of Ma'at on her finger and then put on a golden chain that had an _ankh (it's like the Millenium Key)_ shaped pendant of medium size. The young girl decided she was ready.

Tara walked down the stairs to the living room and took her keys from their hanging place. After putting them away on her pocket she walked out of the house and locked the door. Then she walked away to God knows where.

As she walked past the Kame Game Shop Yugi also happened to be walking out.

"It seems fate wants us to meet every time possible" said Tara smiling at him.

"Hey Tara" smiled Yugi back "The guys and I are going to hang out at the arcade, want to come?".

"Sure, why not?" she said.

Yugi smiled and both of them walked away side by side. 

"Tara, does your ring have any meaning?" he asked not able to hold back the question any longer.

Tara looked at her golden ring that had a small sized dark blue colored stone with the wings of Ma'at carved carefully on it and painted in golden ink. 

"No it doesn't, not that I know of" answered the young girl as they turned around a corner "I found it one time when my father was in an archeological dig in Egypt, he told me to keep it".

"Your father is an archeologist?" asked Yugi looking up at her.

"Yeah, since I can remember that's what he has been doing" answered Tara.

"My Grandpa was also an archeologist" added Yugi.

"Really? Then maybe he and my father have met before" replied the young girl as they approached the arcade.

They entered the place and found the gang near the dancing machines.

"Hey guys, hello Tea" greeted Yugi getting to them.

"Hello everyone" greeted Tara.

"Hi Tara" smiled Tea.

"So you came to kill some time with us?" asked Joey looking at her.

"You could say that Joey" answered Tara smiling.

"Hey, does anyone want to challenge me into a dancing competition?" asked Johnny Steps, a guy that always danced on the arcade.

He looked around for someone that looked like it didn't know how to dance and his eyes landed on Tara.

"Hey you, the girl in black, let's hit the dancing machine" he said.

"Looks like I'm going to dance and I'm not in the mood" murmured Tara.

"If you don't want to then you don't have to go" said Tristan.

"I see that you're too scared to come up here" said Johnny.

"Forget about not going Tristan, this guy needs an attitude modification and maybe losing to me will help" said Tara walking up to her machine.

"Prepare to be beaten by the dance king" said Johnny looking at Tara.

"Oh get a life Johnny" said Tea.

"I think this tune is just perfect" said Johnny as he picked the fastest tune on the machine.

Tara didn't reply, she just closed her eyes and shook out mentally all the nerves. 

"Ready to dance, let's start!" said the machine.

Both of them started dancing at the fast beat of music.

"Wow, she's good" said Joey looking at Tara as she made a spin and hit the four squares that were shown on the screen.

"Yeah she is" smiled Tea.

She was already thinking in challenging Tara.

Johnny made a move on the floor and tried to make Tara fall.

"Cheater!" yelled the people.

Tara fell to the floor but she kept on hitting the squares without missing one. She spun and that brought her to her feet. Suddenly Johnny began to miss some squares.

"He's losing" said Ryou.

Tara made a final spin and ended the dance. Not a square missed!

"She did it" smiled Yugi.

Tara walked down the platform and reunited with the gang.

"Hopefully he will learn not to treat people so obnoxiously" said Tara.

"You were great up there!" said Joey and Tea in unison.

"Thanks" smiled Tara.

The rest of the time she spent at the arcade she played against her new friends.

"What time is it Ryou?" she asked after a while.

"It's 9:00 p.m." he answered "We have to go back home".

The others nodded and walked out of the arcade.

"See you tomorrow and have a good night" said Tea walking away with Tristan.

Joey and Ryou walked away, leaving Tara and Yugi to walk alone.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me to the arcade" she said smiling at Yugi as they walked down an almost empty street.

Yugi simply smiled in return. As Tara looked around the street she noticed that they were being followed.

"We're being followed Yugi" she whispered "By Rare Hunters".

"Again?" he replied.

Suddenly two Rare Hunters appeared infront of them and they were surrounded, again. This time they were more than the first.

"Yugi Mutou and Tara Kasuki" said a Rare Hunter stepping forward.

Tara's eyes narrowed for a mere moment 'He found me!'.

"Come with us" said the same Hunter again.

"We're not going anywhere" replied Yugi glaring at the Hunter.

"We weren't talking about you, we want the girl for Master Marik has asked for her" replied the Rare Hunter looking at Yugi.

"I won't permit you to take her away Rare Hunter" stated Yugi standing in front of Tara "She's my friend and I'm going to help her".

"If that is what you want then we have no other choice than to **eliminate** you from our way" replied the Rare Hunter.

Tara's eyes narrowed and suddenly the Rare Hunters moved into action. One grabbed her by the wrist and she also made her move. She kicked him square on the face!

"I'm not moving from here" said Tara standing in a fighting position.

Luckily she knew how to fight and she was very good at it. 

"Girl, you forget you have a weak spot exposed" said the same Rare Hunter.

Tara looked at him without understanding and suddenly three Rare Hunters grabbed Yugi by the throat. 

"Yugi!" she exclaimed letting her guard down for those moments.

That was when the Rare Hunters got her. One grabbed her wrists, another her legs and the last one got her by the throat and pushed her against a wall in the alley next to them. Tara had no way to move!

"Now you will come with us or suffer the consequences" said the Rare Hunter as he raised her from the floor.

Tara tried to gasp for air but she couldn't. Could this be her end? And what about Yugi? Suddenly a flash of light was seen and another male voice spoke "Leave her alone!".

Suddenly the Rare Hunters that had gotten Tara were pushed away fiercely and the girl fell to the floor. She was caught by some arms and her head landed on the young man's shoulder. Tara was gasping for air so she didn't notice her savior during those moments. 

"We will meet again" said a Rare Hunter and as fast as they had appeared they disappeared.

Tara moved and looked at her savior. It looked like Yugi but there was something different about him. He smiled warmly at her and laid her down on the floor so she could sit and relax for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked removing her hair from her beautiful face.

"Thanks to you I am" answered Tara looking at him.

"I'm glad to hear that" smiled Yami looking at her.

Her caramel eyes landed on his Millenium Puzzle and then turned to look at him.

"Why was Marik trying to take you away?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I have no idea but I thank you for saving me" she replied.

Yami had the feeling she was hiding something from him and he wanted to know about it. He needed to know about it. But Tara had no intention of telling him, at least not on that moment. She knew more about him than what he could guess, much more. 

"I better get home" said Tara.

Yami nodded and stood up. He extended a hand to her, which she took, and both walked away silently.

"Tara, I know you know why Marik Ishtar is following you" said Yami walking at her side "I wish to know it, maybe I can help you".

"I really have no idea of why he is following me" she lied again.

They stopped in front of her house and Tara opened the door.

"See you tomorrow" she said as she looked at him from inside the house by the door.

"See you Tara and have a good night" replied Yami.

After she closed the door he left to the Game Shop.

__ Inside the house… __

Tara sat down on the couch silently.

'So I finally found the Pharaoh' she thought as she stared at the empty wall in front of her.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tara stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Your father won't be going back to the house Tara, he is my prisoner" said an unknown male voice.

Tara's eyes narrowed in desperation "Who are you and where is my father?".

"I am Marik Ishtar and unless you don't come to me you won't see your father again" answered himself.

"Leave my father alone he doesn't have to do with this! You're looking for me!" exclaimed Tara desperately.

"I do anything in order to get what I want" said Marik "So the price you have to pay for your father's freedom is you. You choose what you want to do Tara. Sleep well".

And he hung up. Tara felt some tears form on her eyes. She also hung the phone and looked at the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Father!" she exclaimed desperately.

**

Neferi: End of chapter.

Tara: Cliffhanger!!

Neferi: What will happen with Tara's father? And what will happen with her? Find out in the next chapter!!

Tara: Please review and keep reading! 


	3. Locked but doesn't speak

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: Sorry for taking so long in updating my readers!

Tara: Blame the school for that, she had exams this week.

Neferi: Yeah but that won't keep me from updating.

Tara: So true.

Neferi: First off, thank you LoveLiesBleeding2 for reading my story and there's something I have to ask to you my friend, PLEASE don't get angry with me because of Marik's behavior!! It's just that…it makes the story so interesting to see how can two people that dislike each other fall in love, at least that's my POV for this story.

Tara: Yeah, I was wondering how on Earth I was going to fall for Marik.

Neferi: *smiles* You'll see, now read the disclaimer!!

Tara: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own me, Tara Kasuki and a few things you will see in this chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter three: Locked but doesn't speak

**

As Yami walked down the street he thought he heard something.

//I think that's Tara's voice// he said to Yugi.

//It is her and she sounds like she's in trouble, let's go!// said Yugi.

Yami ran back to the house. As he stopped by the front door he tried to open it but it was closed.

"Tara open up please!" he exclaimed banging on the door.

He could hear sobs inside and that made him get even worrier. He kept on banging the door and calling for her, having no result. Suddenly the lock on the door turned and it opened up. Yami entered and looked around, expecting to see Tara standing there. But strangely she wasn't. 

Yami heard the sobs again and made his way to the kitchen just to find Tara on the floor with her face buried in hands. He instantly knelt by her and asked what happened.

"Marik Ishtar has my father imprisoned" answered Tara without looking at him but seemingly a little more calmed by the fact that a friend was with her.

"Marik" whispered Yami.

//Yami do something, make her stop crying// said Yugi.

//What do you want me to do?// asked Yami.

//For goodness sake, give her a hug or something, that will give her some comfort// answered Yugi //You can deal with a Shadow Game but you can't with a girl//.

Yami moved closer to Tara and gave her hug "Don't cry Tara, we'll find your father, I promise".

"Thank you for the comforting words, my Pharaoh" murmured Tara softly.

Yami moved away from her gently and focused his eyes on hers.

"How do you know I am a Pharaoh?" he asked.

"I know many things about you Yami, more than what you can ever imagine now. But you also happen to know me" answered Tara looking at him "But I know you can't remember me, perhaps this looks familiar to you".

She touched the chain around her neck and Yami looked at it. After a second or two of staring at it his eyes narrowed. Yes, he indeed remembered the chain.

"That is the Horus Chain!" he exclaimed.

"I see you remember my Item" smiled Tara "This is one of the Items you made after the Millenium Items, they happen to be more powerful than the ones you remember".

"You are…you are my Tera!" said Yami astonished.

Tara smiled again. Yes, that was the name of her past self. 

"I'm glad you can remember my Pharaoh" replied Tara "Now, do you remember the powers of the Horus Chain?".

Yami thought for a moment "I can barely remember them, let's see…you can move things depending on the strength of your mind and also stop them. You are able to see the future without having an error, you can create illusions in anyone's mind without letting know to that person that you're doing it. You can also read anyone's mind and it has healing powers". (A/N: Just like my Millenium Item in my others stories, the Millenium Chain!)

"You remember all of its abilities Yami" smiled Tara.

"But how come you have a Horus Item? They were supposed to be hidden" said Yami, getting more interested by the moment.

"Well, you see I - " Tara was interrupted by the sound of the front door moving.

In the desperation Yami had left the door open. Both of them stood up slowly trying not to make a sound.

"There's someone inside the house besides us" breathed Tara as she looked attentively towards the living room.

Then some footsteps were heard. Yami and Tara stood still. It could be just about anyone. Then the person revealed itself.

"Marik" said Yami looking at a young man with platinum blonde hair, lavender colored eyes and tanned skin.

'He found me face to face!' thought Tara horror struck.

When she had turned ten she had begun to be chased by him everywhere she went to. But she always managed to escape from him, and he always managed to find her. 

Now they had found each other face to face, finally after all of those years.

"Tara Kasuki, the slippery girl whom I've been following through six years" spoke Marik setting his eyes on her "We finally meet face to face".

"Marik Ishtar, I've heard so much about you, especially every time I kicked the butt out of the Rare Hunters you sent to chase me. I have my methods to make people give me the information I want" replied Tara matching his eyes.

Yami noticed that Tara had suddenly changed. Her attitude was like…the one of her past self, defiant when she was in danger, showing no fear and determined on what she had to do. 

"I also have my methods to make people speak, like for example, I have your father captive and if you want to see him again you better come with me Tara" said Marik "And you Pharaoh, you better not try something or her father will suffer the consequences".

Tara's eyes narrowed. And Yami remembered something else, back then the one that was her father could take care of himself so he would be unharmed. But the one that is her father now is someone completely different. 

"What do you want from me?" asked Tara.

"I want many things from you but I happen to need you at my side, so you have to come with me" answered Marik smirking evilly.

"And if she refuses?" asked Yami.

"She won't refuse if she wants to see her daddy again" answered Marik.

'How can someone so young be so evil?' thought Tara.

"Tara you don't have to go with him, we can find another way to free your father" said Yami turning to look at her.

"You're wrong my Pharaoh, the only way to free my father is going with him" replied Tara looking at Yami "And I will go with him".

Marik smirked as Tara walked towards him slowly but with a resolute pace. As she stood before him he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his side.

"Good girl Tara, you have picked the right choice" said Marik looking at her "Now let's go".

He pulled her away with a firm grip leaving Yami there on the kitchen of the girl's house.

"Wait just a minute Marik!" commanded the former Pharaoh walking behind him.

"If you try something Yami, now Tara will suffer the consequences" replied Marik turning around and looking at him.

Yami froze as Marik walked away with Tara. Both walked out of the house and stood in front of a motorcycle. 

"Put the helmet on" said Marik handing one to Tara.

The young girl took it without a word and put it on. She had totally forgotten about the powers of her Horus Chain.

"Climb" said Marik climbing on his motorcycle.

Tara did as told and Marik turned on the engine as Yami stood by the front door. Then both parted leaving Yami back on his friend's house.

//Yami we have to save Tara!// said Yugi to Yami as he appeared on a spirit form.

"I know Yugi but I don't know where is Marik going" replied Yami.

"We have to do something fast! We can't leave her with that guy, who knows what will he do to her!" said Yugi desperately.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now Yugi, we can only wait for her to make contact with us using her Horus Item or if we find a Rare Hunter get some information" said Yami looking at his hikari "I'm sorry".

"Darn it!" exclaimed Yugi.

Marik stopped before an alley and climbed down his motorcycle. He looked at Tara.

"Put this on" he commanded handing her something to cover her eyes up.

'I can let a little space so I can look to where are we going' thought Tara.

"Wait, let me put it on" said Marik.

'Idea discarded' thought Tara 'Now what?'.

She took her helmet off and Marik blinded her sight. Then she put it on and he climbed the motorcycle. Tara tried to find Marik to get a hold of him as he rode.

"I'm here" he said taking both her hands and putting them around his waist.

The young girl got hold of him and they rode off again. Tara had no idea of how long they had been riding but after some time they stopped. She felt Marik climb down his motorcycle and someone took her helmet off. Then someone also took off the cloth that blinded her. Tara found herself in a pitch-black room.

"Let's take a stroll you and I" said Marik's voice as someone grabbed her by the arm.

Tara walked beside the person that was pulling her and then they suddenly stopped. The door that was before them opened and now Tara could see since light was present over there. She was pulled by Marik again down a corridor and they stopped before an iron door after a short walk.

'Don't tell me that you're locking me in there' thought Tara glancing at Marik. 

"By the expression on your face I know what you're thinking Tara, yes, I'm locking you in there" said Marik looking at her with his lavender eyes.

He opened the door and pushed her in. Then he closed the door and locked it.

'Well, at least I'm not in this room with a psycho' thought Tara 'Now I will get out of here'.

She walked towards the door. There was an opening with bars in it and Tara looked outside. A Rare Hunter was guarding her door.

'Only one Rare Hunter, this will be more easier than what I thought' smiled Tara to herself 'Now I have to eliminate all the tension on my body'.

She stood in the center of the room and closed her eyes. Then she took several deep breaths and tried to relax. When she was in that state she opened her eyes again and focused her gaze on the door. 

At the other side of the door, the Rare Hunter was standing by it when suddenly he thought her heard it tremble. He discarded the thought, thinking he was imagining things, and kept his pose by the door. But suddenly the door trembled again and some cracks started to be heard. The Rare Hunter actually panicked and called for Marik. 

Inside the room Tara was trying to move the door from its original place only by looking at it. Suddenly the door opened and Marik walked inside. The young girl stopped her work and looked at him. 

"What were you doing with the door?" he asked.

"Nothing" lied Tara.

She was such a good liar, she didn't get nervous neither started moving. She spoke normally. But that ability didn't seem to work with Marik for some reason.

"Tara, I know you were doing something with the door so tell me" said Marik looking at her with menacing eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was standing here when you entered, besides there's no way I can have moved an iron door" replied Tara.

"If you are whom I want then you can move much more than iron" stated Marik closing the door behind him and approaching her.

"What are you talking about?" said Tara pacing back away from Marik.

"You will see soon enough" answered Marik still approaching her, now with a smirk drawn on his lips.

Tara's back collided softly with the wall. Now she couldn't move to escape from Marik. He stopped in front of her very close and pinned her shoulders to the wall.

"If you do as I say then nothing out of the ordinary will occur" he said looking into her eyes.

Tara moved her gaze away 'Oh if he touches me he will have a great deal of problems'.

Suddenly Marik pulled her forward and turned her around, so she was giving her back to him.

'What on Earth…?' thought Tara alarmed.

Then it hit her, she knew what he wanted. She felt as one of his hands raised her shirt a bit.

"Ah, here it is" said his voice "The symbol of the eyes of Horus".

At the lower parts of her back there was an Egyptian eye that looked like it was drawn. It was the symbol of Horus, his priests and priestesses in ancient Egypt used that symbol, and that was why they were called the eyes of Horus.

"So you are the reincarnation of the priestess that made the Horus Items for the Pharaoh back in ancient Egypt" said Marik's voice. "There was a prophecy that said that a girl with the Eye of Horus on her lower part of the back was the priestess herself, the only person that knew the location of the Horus Items. It was said that the god drew the symbol on her skin himself after she had received a dream indicating her destiny. That is why the symbol looks like it has been drawn just moments ago, they say it maintains in that state".

Tara stayed in silence. So he knew the truth now. She was the priestess herself from back then. 

"Am I right?" asked Marik.

Tara didn't answer. Suddenly his hands made it to her waist from underneath the shirt.

"The prophecy also said the priestess was beautiful" he said.

Suddenly Tara turned around and shove him away. 

"I have no idea of what you're talking about Marik Ishtar but I have one thing that I must make to you clear, don't ever touch me again the way you did" replied Tara looking at him.

"You are in no position to talk like that Tara Kasuki, I have you in my power and I also have your father, so you better do as I say" stated Marik looking at her with menacing eyes again "So I suggest you start speaking about the Items". 

Tara didn't reply.

"Very well, you can take as long as you want for a period of time Tara, I know you won't get away from here since you are imprisoned and you father is at my mercy" said Marik turning around "But remember, what happens to your father you decide it".

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind it. Then he locked it and walked away.

Tara sat on the floor and let out a deep sigh. She was trapped with someone that had her father imprisoned and that wanted all the information she knew about something he was seeking. What else could happen? Tara didn't know it, but many changes were going to occur.

**

Neferi: End of chapter! I hope you liked it.

Tara: How come I didn't slap him for touching me?

Neferi: Because that would be too cruel for Marik, besides, he is one of my crushes ^-^.

Tara: I forgot about that and the fact that some of our reviewers would probably kill you for that. 

Neferi: *Nods* Yeah, you're right, anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger again!

Tara: Please review and keep reading!


	4. Conversation

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back with chapter four!

Tara: Come on let's hurry!

Neferi: Read the disclaimer .

Tara: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the Horus Items.

Chapter four: Conversation

**

Two hours after Marik had left Tara had turned the lights off and sat on the darkest corner of her room, which happened to be on her bed. The only light that fell in the room was the moonlight that came from a high window that also had bars, located at the far right of the room, far from the bed.

'I know I won't sleep tonight so I just will be doing my prayers' thought the young girl as she leaned against the wall on the corner of the room where her bed was located.

Tara closed her eyes and started murmuring her prayers to her god. After almost 20 minutes she still wasn't over.

At the corridor…

Marik was walking in the darkness because he still wasn't tired yet, meaning he didn't want to go to bed. As he passed by the room where he kept Tara he heard some murmurs that he recognized.

"_Neter _Horus' _sekhem_…" he heard in a soft murmur. (A/N: Ancient Egyptian words that I know, neter means god and sekhem means the god's power).

'I know she's the priestess, she's praying in ancient Egyptian' thought Marik smirking to himself.

He was going to pay her a visit and besides that he wanted her to entertain him for some time. Marik opened the door without warning and saw that Tara was sitting on her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"I heard your prayer from the corridor priestess" he said looking at her.

"I'm no priestess and actually I was reading something" replied Tara without moving.

"I see nothing near you that shows that you were reading" said Marik.

Tara took out her wallet from one of her pockets and a card from out of it. She flipped it so Marik could see it. As Marik looked at it he noticed that on the card were written the same words he had heard and that it was a logo of a store. 

"It's my card from the store in Egypt" said Tara putting the credit card away. 

She was far more clever than what Marik thought. 

"So Tara aren't you going to sleep?" he asked looking at her again.

"Why do you want me to sleep?" replied Tara looking at her knees "So a psycho like you can have the best of me while I can't defend myself?".

That comment made Marik very angry and he raised a hand to slap her but suddenly Tara's voice said in a menacing tone "You do that and I swear you will have to be on a hospital for around two weeks".

Marik laughed and said "Are you going to punish me for that?".

"The last person that hit me ended up on the hospital with a broken arm" answered Tara looking at the wall beside her.

"But I am something else Tara" replied the young man.

Tara didn't reply at him. 

'I prefer to stay quiet, he may be able to leave me alone' she thought.

"Why don't we duel? I know you carry your deck around always" said Marik.

Tara eyed him and said "I suppose you want to win something from me".

"No, at least not now, I want to see your skills, maybe you will be useful if you're not the priestess" he replied.

"I will duel you on one condition: we duel like the duelist kingdom, I'm not in the mood for a long duel now" said the girl.

"Very well" he agreed.

Tara took her deck out from another pocket and slid to the floor. Marik took out his and sat down in front of her. They shuffled their decks and prepared to duel, picking their five cards from the first drawn.

"Ladies first" said Marik.

Tara shook her head and with a movement of hand indicated that he should take the first move. 

"I play a monster in defense mode and a card face down. It's your move" he said.

Tara drew her card and said "I also play a monster in defense mode and two cards face down. Your turn".

Marik drew his card and then said "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900) and activate the effect of my face down monster, Man Eater Bug".

"So my monster goes to the graveyard" said Tara putting her monster on the graveyard by her deck.

"And I attack you with both monsters" said Marik "So I win".

"You haven't, first I activate Destiny Board, this means that in five turns this duel will be over, and second I forgot to show you that when you summoned Man Eater Bug I had a trap card waiting for it, so it's destroyed" said Tara.

Marik dropped his monster card on the graveyard and said "Either way you only have a hundred life points left".

As Tara drew a card from her deck she said "Not for long, I activate Dian Keto The Cure Master which raises my life points by 2000 points, and then I play one of my combos. First I play Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field and finally I summon Wingweaver in attack mode (2750) and attack you, I win".

To Marik's disbelief she had truly won the duel. Tara picked her cards carefully and put her deck away. Then she sat on the bed again.

"You're very skilled, you may serve me" said Marik sitting on her bed, nearer this time.

"Where's my father?" asked Tara giving the subject a real twist.

"You have no need to know that Tara" answered Marik "And I won't tell you anyway".

"I do have need of knowing where my father is, after all it's convenient for you to keep him alive, that's the word you have that I will be here" replied the girl.

Marik had never known a woman that could just…be so defiant with him. She seemed to know every aspect of what kept her there and what didn't let her move.

"What else do you do?" he asked.

Tara eyed him again thinking 'What does he need to know?'.

"Answer me!" he yelled angrily.

"I write" answered Tara looking at the pillow in front of her.

"What do you write?" asked Marik sounding bored.

"Verses" answered the girl.

"Write one" said the young boy.

"I don't have any paper nor pencil" replied Tara.

"In the cabinet you will find some paper and a pencil" stated Marik.

Tara moved on the bed to the cabinet beside it and opening a drawer she saw what she was looking for. She took the pencil and a sheet of paper out, then closed the drawer.

"Now write" said Marik.

"I'm not in the mood" replied Tara.

"I said write!" he yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Tara back.

She picked the pencil on her left hand and started writing something. After a minute she had written something. She handed him the paper without a word and took the pillow in her arms. Marik took the paper and started reading it. It read:

__

Life it's not always fair,

It gives you hits you cannot bear.

You feel everything will tear,

And you don't want to be there.

Marik glanced at her and noticed she had hidden her face with the pillow.

"I wrote for you as you told me, now give me the paper, I want to keep it" said a muffled voice.

"Were you thinking on something specific when you wrote this?" asked Marik suddenly interested by the dark verse.

"Yes on life" answered Tara's muffled voice again "Now give me the paper".

She felt a weight lifted from her bed and when she turned her head Marik was walking to the door. The paper was lying on the bed before her. As he opened the door he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I know you are the priestess Tara, even if you don't want to tell me so keep in mind that you won't get out of here nor see your father if you don't speak" he said.

Then he walked out and locked the door. 

'I can't tell him about the Horus Items, that would mean he would have world domination' thought Tara 'I just hope I can keep my mouth shut and save my father, not to mention saving myself'. 

In the Kame Game Shop…

"Has she contacted you?" asked Yugi to Yami, who was leaning by the desk with crossed arms.

"No she hasn't" answered Yami "I hope she's alright".

"I can't wait any longer Yami, I'm going out and look for her" replied Yugi putting on his jacket. 

"Yugi look at the time it's - "

"I don't care about the time Yami I just want Tara to be safe!" exclaimed Yugi turning to look at his yami with some tears on his eyes "You seem like you don't care about her!".

Yami looked at Yugi in shock for a moment and then said "I do care for Tara, she was my priestess back then and we became close friends. I loved her very much Yugi, like a sister".

"You said it Yami, _loved_ in past tense. I think you don't care about her anymore like you did back then" said Yugi walking up to the door.

"Yugi I can barely remember my Tera, and that pains me so" replied Yami.

"If it pains you so and if you love her as you say then come, let's look for her" said Yugi opening the door.

Yami nodded and disappeared. Then Yugi walked out at eleven p.m. from his house in search of his friend, that was far away from there.

Tara had her eyes closed and suddenly gasped as she snapped them open.

"Yugi" she whispered worriedly "And my Pharaoh, they're in great danger".

She stood from her bed and walked towards the door, looking through the opening that had bars. No one was there. 

'Let me see if my kidnapper is asleep' she thought.

She looked into the future and saw him lying on the bed asleep.

'Good, now I can contact them' she thought.

Tara closed her eyes and said //Yugi//.

As Yugi walked by the park he swore he heard Tara's voice calling him.

"Tara?" he murmured.

//I'm speaking with telepathy Yugi// answered Tara //Listen carefully, you have to return home quickly, you are in great danger//.

//Danger of what?// asked Yugi.

//Just do as I say Yugi, you must hurry now// said Tara.

Yugi made a run for it to his house. 

//Where are you Tara?// asked Yugi.

//I have no idea but I'm alright so don't you worry// answered Tara.

As Yugi turned around on a corner he was surrounded by seven guys, all armed. 

//Get away from there!// exclaimed Tara worriedly. 

//I'll take over Yugi// said Yami.

When Yami was about to take over Yugi was stabbed on the stomach. He fell to the floor bleeding and unconscious. 

Tara let out a scream full of pain "STOP!".

Her breathing became heavy and she bent forward. As she lost focus, she also lost contact with Yugi and Yami.

Marik sat upright on his bed the moment he heard Tara's scream.

"What the…?" he said putting a shirt on.

He made his way towards the room where he kept her captive and opened the door. Tara was on the floor, all the way bent to it, she looked like she was touching the ground with her forehead. She was groaning painfully.

"Tara?" he asked approaching her a little concerned.

"It hurts" said Tara in painful gasps "Help me".

As Marik knelt by her he noticed what was wrong. Part of the girl's precious crimson liquid was seen on the floor near her. 

'What by Ra's name…?' thought Marik.

"Let me see your injury" said Marik trying to make her sit.

"No, it hurts" she answered in a painful moan "Help me, I can barely…".

And not finishing those last words she passed out. Marik turned her around quickly and gently and noticed her black lace-half sleeve was stained with her blood. He raised the shirt a little and noticed she had a wound on the stomach, as if she had been stabbed.

"Odion!" he yelled quickly.

His half brother entered the room quickly. Marik had taken his shirt off and had tried to stop the girl's bleeding. 

"What happened?" asked Odion.

"No time to explain Odion, we have to help her" said Marik quickly.

Odion took a look at her wound and said "I don't think she will last".

"Don't say that! She has to live, I need her!" exclaimed Marik alarmed.

**

Neferi: End of chapter!

Tara: Cliffhanger!

Neferi: Yeah, will Yugi be alright? What about Tara? Will they survive? And why was Tara wounded? 

Tara: These answers you will find them in the next chapter, please review and keep reading for my sake! 


	5. What's happening?

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I updated! Here's chapter five.

Tara: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own a few things.

Chapter five: What's happening?

**

Tera walked down a corridor of the temple of Horus, which was set on the capital in Egypt, for her father had called for her. She walked past many statues of the god and past some depictions on the walls and columns. The young priestess, around fourteen years old, stopped before two giant wooden doors. She pushed them aside and entered the chamber, where her father was waiting for her.

"What may I do for you oh father?" she asked looking deep into her father's yellow-green eyes.

"My dear daughter, there is something important that you must do but that I can't, I'm getting old by the passing time and it requires a young one to do it" answered Tera's father, smiling gently at her.

"What is it?" asked Tera.

"For starters you may greet me my beloved Tera" whispered a male voice hot on her ear.

There was only one person that would do that to her. Tera turned around and faced her grinning Pharaoh. 

"You can't help doing that, can't you?" she smiled at him.

"No, I can't my dear Tera" smirked Yami.

"I will leave you two alone, you need to discuss the matters" said the priest walking away.

He closed the doors behind him.

"What do I have to do for my Pharaoh?" asked Tera looking at him.

"Something very important, it has to be kept secret" answered Yami grabbing her hand and walking towards the shadows of the chamber.

They stopped behind a column and Tera noticed there was a package on the floor.

"Listen carefully Tera, this is supposed to be between you and me" said Yami as he picked up the package "Yesterday, while I was back from my journey, I felt dark energies around me".

"Energies from the Shadow Realm" said the priestess.

"They were from the Shadow Realm but they were more powerful" said the young Pharaoh.

A concerned face appeared on Tera. That was bad.

"I managed to lock the energies on other Items" added Yami opening the package.

As the girl looked inside she noticed there were different Items there. There was a golden ring, which had no depictions so it meant it was plain a golden armlet, which only had a sapphire stone in the center, a crystal orb with a thin golden ring around it. A golden bracelet that had a ruby on the center, a golden scarab, simple golden earrings, and a golden chain with an _ankh_ shaped pendant.

"These are the Items" said Yami.

"I see…you put the energies on jewelry that looked normal so nobody would suspect" replied Tera "But what do you want me to do?".

"I need a keeper and a god that can protect these Items, I was thinking of you for I trust you with my life" answered the young Pharaoh.

"Very well, I'll be your keeper but only if Horus allows me" accepted the priestess taking the Items.

She walked towards the statue of the god followed closely by her Pharaoh and stopped before an altar. The priestess laid the Items on the altar and knelt before it. 

"Oh my god Horus to whom I have and will devote my life, please give us your help, grant us some of your precious time" said Tera as she put her palms together. 

Suddenly light filled the room and prevented both teens to see but as soon as it faded, the divine god was there before them.

"My loyal and wise priestess, Pharaoh of Egypt, what may I do to help?" asked the falcon headed god observing both individuals.

"Oh great Horus, who has protected the Pharaohs since many years past, we invoke your help in such a delicate situation. The Pharaoh has locked dark energies in the Items that are present in your altar and he needs a god to protect them, a divine being that can watch over them" answered Tera. "He has also need of a human creature to watch over them from the living plane, and I have offered for this task".

"Great and wise Pharaoh of Egypt, I will grant your wish, I will watch over these Items from the divine skies and my priestess shall take care of them in the living plane" answered the god. "But they require something precious from the priestess in order to accept her as their rightful keeper".

Yami looked with concern at his beloved priestess. He didn't want her to risk her life.

"Other than my life, my other precious possession is my blood" said Tera "What shall I offer my great god?".

"Offer some of your blood my priestess, your life is still of use to some here" answered the god.

Tera nodded and turned to Yami "Do you have a dagger?".

Yami nodded and handed it to her. She made a slight slit on her left hand and let some drops of the crimson liquid fall upon the altar. Suddenly the Items began to shimmer and they levitated. 

"These will now become my Items and will be well-kept by my priestess" said the god "She must take the Chain for with it she may have control over the Items".

Tera took the Chain on her hands and let Yami put it around her neck.

"Now it is time to hide these Items, hide them in - "

Tara groaned and opened her eyes. She saw a white ceiling just above herself and felt a towel on her forehead. 

"I see that you're awake" said a male voice.

The girl moved her face and saw an unknown man beside her.

"I am Odion, Master Marik's loyal servant" said himself as he retired the towel from her forehead "I have been watching over you since three days ago".

"Where am I?" asked Tara.

"In Master Marik's room" answered Odion.

"I'm where?!?" yelped Tara narrowed-eyed.

"Don't you worry Miss Kasuki, if you're worried that he might have made you his, nothing happened, I was here since you were brought" said Odion.

Tara raised the white sheets that were covering her and noticed she was only wearing a bra. 

"Where's my shirt?" she asked while lowering the sheets.

"It's being washed" answered the man.

'Washed?…Yes I remember, I had a wound on the stomach and before that…' "OH MY GREAT LORD!" yelled Tara. 

She had remembered what had happened to Yugi. She didn't know about him, his condition or that he might be…dead.

"Miss Kasuki calm down, everything's alright" said Odion trying to prevent her from sitting on the bed.

"No, there's something I must know" she said as she tried to ignore the pain and also to sit on the bed.

Suddenly the door was opened carefully and in came Marik. As he set his eyes on Tara some concern left his face.

"You're awake" he said closing the door behind him.

"Master Marik, she's trying to sit" said Odion as he pushed Tara down gently.

"Tara, you must stay as still as possible in order for you to get better" said Marik approaching the bed. 

Tara simply surrendered to the pain and to the desperation, letting herself fall on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

'Oh my god Horus please let my Pharaoh be alright' thought Tara.

Some footsteps were heard and also a door opening and closing. Tara withdrew her hands and noticed that Odion had left the room, she was alone with Marik.

"He left to bring you some breakfast" said Marik as he glanced at her.

Tara closed her eyes and looked into the future, hoping to see her Pharaoh. She saw a room in the hospital and Yugi was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Everything was alright, his pulse was normal, and his heartbeat was alright. That meant the he would be okay. The Puzzle was lying on a table beside the bed.

Tara sighed in relief. Yugi and the Pharaoh were alright.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marik's voice.

Tara opened her eyes and looked at Marik who was standing beside the bed.

"I'm feeling better than before although I'm in a little pain" answered the girl looking at him.

Marik nodded and pulled a chair beside the bed, in which he sat. 

"Who took care of my wound?" asked Tara as she stared at the ceiling.

"I did" answered the boy.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Marik looked out the window of his room for he could feel his face grow a little hot.

"What happened?" asked Marik looking at her again.

"I…don't know" answered Tara putting a hand on her forehead.

That was giving her a headache. This time she had no idea of what had happened with her. 

Suddenly she felt a warm hand taking hers and Marik's voice said "It's alright, don't press yourself, just rest".

Tara squeezed the hand gently and looked at the young man. He was acting very…caring.

'Maybe he's worried because if I die he won't have the information' thought Tara 'Oh well, at least I'm not dead yet'.

Suddenly the door opened and Odion entered with a small table. The breakfast was there. Marik stood from the seat and looked down at Tara.

"I'm helping you to sit down" he said.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and pulled her up gently as she put her arms around his neck. She finished sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall and with a slight blush crossing her face.

'Oh Horus' she thought moving away and lowering her head.

Odion placed the table on Tara's legs and looked at her. 

"Are you expecting me to eat all of this?" asked Tara eyeing Odion.

He nodded. She had an oatmeal, a glass of milk, orange juice, a plate with a great variety of fruits and so on…

"Um, I think I'll just eat the fruits and the orange juice" said Tara "I'm not that hungry".

"You haven't eaten in three days" debated Odion.

"That's correct but I have a wound on the stomach and I can't force myself to eat too much and I am not that hungry, as I said before" replied Tara.

With that the debate ended, Tara winning. 

"You can eat anything from here" said Tara motioning to Marik.

He shrugged and took the plate full of oatmeal. Odion bowed and left them. As Marik started eating he noticed Tara had her eyes closed and hadn't touched her breakfast.

"Tara?" he asked looking at her.

The girl didn't answer but some seconds later she opened her eyes. 

"Sorry, I was praying, my family has a costume of praying before eating" said Tara.

Then she advanced to eat her plate full of fruit. They finished their breakfast silently and after a while Odion came and took the table and dishes. 

"Now that I'm awake you can put me back in the other room, there's no need to be bothering you here" said Tara eyeing Marik for a mere moment.

"You won't be returning to that room for a long while Tara, I'm keeping you here so I can have you under observation since your condition is a little delicate" replied Marik as he sat down on his desk and picked up a book.

"And where will you sleep?" asked Tara.

"On the floor" answered Marik opening the book.

'Okay…' thought Tara.

"Sorry, I didn't lay you back on bed" said Marik standing up.

"No, stay there, I have to meditate for a while, I'll let you know when I'm ready" replied Tara looking at him.

"Meditate?" asked Marik.

"Yes, it helps me clear out the stress I'm in" answered Tara as she crossed her legs in a meditating position.

"You're stressed?" asked Marik.

"Yeah, probably because you have me kidnapped, I haven't seen my father, I'm injured and I'm staying in your room and I don't have a shirt on" answered Tara as she closed her eyes.

"That was a little…harsh" said Marik.

"Sorry, I'm stressed, I need to meditate for a while" replied Tara.

Marik went back to his desk and picked the book. A silence filled the room for around thirty minutes. Then Tara spoke up. 

"Sorry for the interruption but I'm done" she said as she opened her eyes.

Marik marked the book and closed it, then he walked towards his bed. With a little of his help Tara lay down comfortably.

"Thanks" she replied after she had put her hair behind her ears.

"No problem" said Marik looking down at her and…smiling?

'Am I looking at an illusion for some reason?' thought Tara looking at her kidnapper 'He's…smiling?'.

It wasn't an illusion, Marik was indeed smiling. Without caring what would happen Tara reached out a hand and stroke his face softly with two fingers. 

'It's so soft and warm, it reminds me of…someone back then but I can't remember who' thought Tara as suddenly her eyes softened.

Marik was surprised by her change and actions but he touched the caressing hand with one of his and moved it away. Tara's hand was taken by both of his as he looked down at her with much care.

"Now rest, I will be here should you need anything" he said softly.

The young girl nodded as Marik settled her hand beside her gently. Then he walked up to his desk and picked up the book to read after glancing at the girl a few times. 

'There's something definitely wrong with me not to mention him' thought Tara as she stared at the ceiling 'Could it be that…Tara Kasuki how dare you think that! Discard that from your mind for there's no time to waste, you must achieve your task of protecting the Horus Items and giving them to their rightful owners!'.

But things were going to change very much around there. 

'Just when I think I have my prey my plan betrays me, I think I'm about to develop some feelings for Tara or perhaps I already have but they shouldn't be felt, I must keep them inside. She mustn't know' thought Marik who, apparently, was reading.

Odion opened the door a little and looked inside just to make sure everything was alright. First he saw Tara lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling and also rather pink on her cheeks, then he saw Marik that had a book on his hands, using it to cover up his face, the fact that he was thinking and also blushing. 

Odion simply smiled and closed the door behind him 'Marik will find a little peace with Miss Kasuki, well…I think not only peace'.

**

Neferi: End of the chapter! Things are starting to change!

Tara: I see that well but I'm still worried about Yami and Yugi but also…how did I get that wound?

Neferi: Calm down, things will be known at their rightful time. Anyway, please review and keep reading! 


	6. Starting to feel

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back with a new chapter!

Tara: Hurry up Neferi, I want many questions answered!

Neferi: Malik read the disclaimer.

Malik: Hello Tara, Neferi. Here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own Tara Kasuki and the Horus Items.

Neferi: That's right. Now everyone here's the chapter.

Chapter six: Starting to feel

**

Tara stared blankly at the ceiling deep in thought. 

'I want to see my Pharaoh and Yugi but Marik's here and he would probably notice something weird around here. I better wait for the perfect time, which is tonight when he's asleep' she thought. 

Marik couldn't stay quiet any longer so he decided to close the book and start a conversation with the young girl. 

"Tara?" he said looking at her.

"Yes?" she answered turning her head to look at him. 

"Why did you move from Egypt to Domino?" asked Marik looking at her.

"My father couldn't find the job he was looking for so we moved to Japan and ended up on Domino" answered Tara. 

"Did you like living in Egypt?" he asked.

"I did, it was a very beautiful place and also very interesting: the pyramids, mummies, ancient temples and ruins that belonged to the palaces. I loved Egypt just as much as I love my father" answered Tara smiling at the thought of her beloved country.

"I see…" said Marik.

"Did you like Egypt?" asked Tara looking at Marik.

Marik's face darkened a little and he answered "I hated every moment in that country". 

"But why? Egypt is a nice pla -"

"For you everything was different than for me" Marik cut her short.

"That may be but that's not what makes you hate it" replied Tara "Because my life wasn't a pink picture".

"How come?" asked Marik looking at her.

"That's a personal matter and if I don't want to tell you I don't have to, by the way, how's my father?" said Tara looking at Marik in the eyes.

"He's fine, locked as were you" answered Marik "But you won't see him".

"I figured that out by myself" replied the girl staring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you tell me what I want to know? I'll let you go" said Marik.

"I don't know what you're talking about but it would be nice of you to let me and my father go" replied Tara.

She knew he was lying, even if she gave him the information he would still keep her captive since she's the only one that knows the secret location of the Horus Items. But there was one flaw in the plan: Tara didn't remember the location so there was no way of finding the Items but, just in case, she kept her mouth shut. 

"For some reason I won't let you go Tara" stated Marik.

"Ok then, let's wait until Yugi gets here, I think he will be very angry" said the young girl smirking, obviously referring about Yami. 

"I doubt he will find you here" replied Marik.

"I have the feeling he won't have a problem" replied Tara.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the white ceiling of the room where he was lying. He quickly determined he was on a hospital since he felt pain when he tried to sit. 

"Thank Ra' you're awake Yugi" said Yami appearing beside the bed "Are you alright?".

"Well apart from the pain I have I'm fine" answered Yugi looking at the spirit "Do you know something about Tara?".

Yami shook his head "After the accident I lost contact with her and she hasn't communicated with me afterwards".

"I hope she's alright and safe" said Yugi.

A knock was heard on the door and the moment Yami vanished Mr. Mutou came in. 

"I'm so glad you're awake Yugi, you have been unconscious for the past three days now" said the Grandfather as he approached the bed.

"Three days huh?" said Yugi looking around.

"Why did you get out of the house in such a late time?" asked Grandpa.

"My friend Tara has been kidnapped and I went to look for her" answered Yugi looking at his grandpa "But some guys found me and attacked me".

"Tara has been kidnapped? We better call the police" said Mr. Mutou.

"Grandpa no, her life and her father's would be in danger if the kidnapper knew about the police" said Yugi.

"Then what do we do?" asked Gramps.

"I'm sure I'll find her Grandpa, I just need to recover, it will be alright, I've dealt with her kidnapper before, he's Marik" answered Yugi.

"I'm not so sure about it Yugi" replied Mr. Mutou.

"Trust me on this Grandpa, I can find her" said Yugi.

"Alright Yugi but be careful and I'll be watching" said Mr. Mutou.

//I don't think it was such a good idea to tell that to your grandfather Yugi// said Yami's voice to him.

//I certainly do think so Yami, he will help us to look for Tara// replied Yugi //With more help, much better//.

//More possibilities, alright then// agreed Yami.

Tara and Marik had finished the conversation. Everything was quiet in the room. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Marik admitted the entrance. Odion came in.

"Miss Kasuki I have your shirt" he said as he held a black lace-half sleeve shirt in hands.

"Thanks Odion, give it to her" said Marik.

Odion nodded and handed the shirt to Tara. Then he bowed and left.

"I will leave you so you can put the shirt on" said Marik walking to the door.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Tara managed to sit down and put her shirt on again. Instead of lying down on the bed again she decided to stay sitting on it. Some moments later Marik entered again.

The rest of the day went by in the same monotone routine. A silence filled the room as Marik read a book and Tara submerged deep in her thoughts. Then the night fell and the time to sleep came. Marik made a bed on the floor and lay down on it after turning the light off. In no time he and Tara fell asleep. 

Horus decided to make Tara a visit in her dream. 

"My god Horus, I'm honored by your mighty presence" spoke the young girl to him.

"My priestess it is time for you to start doing your task, but I will reveal to you there is something that might lurk your heart when you are finally free from the boy" said the god looking at Tara.

"What might that be my god?" asked Tara curiously.

"You will soon find out but in the meantime it would be wise to make contact with the Pharaoh and tell him the reason of why your are here" answered Horus.

"I will do as you instructed me" agreed Tara.

"Beware my priestess, many obstacles await you and the Pharaoh, take great care of yourselves" said Horus "Goodbye my child, remember the gods are taking care of you, especially your god".

With that Horus disappeared. 

Tara woke up suddenly.

'It wasn't a dream, it was a warning from my god, I must do as he says' she thought 'Let's see if I can communicate with Yami'.

Yami was sitting on a chair as his hikari slept peacefully on the bed in the hospital room. 

//My Pharaoh?// said Tara's voice in her mind.

//Tara is that you?// asked Yami.

//Yes it's me, how are you and Yugi?// answered Tara.

//I'm fine but Yugi's injured, we're in the hospital, he's alright now// said the former Pharaoh.

'That's strange, I'm also injured like Yugi' thought Tara before going on with the conversation.

//How are you Tara?// asked Yami.

//I'm alright// lied the young girl for she didn't want him to worry //Listen, I have something to tell you//.

//I'm listening// said Yami.

//I came here to Domino seeking your help// started Tara.

//I'll protect and help you Tara in anything I can// said Yami.

//We must go to Egypt and find the Horus Items, then give them to their rightful owners before Marik gets them// said the girl //For that I need you//.

//But what can I do?// asked Yami.

//You, as well as myself, are one of the keys that will let us find the place were they are hidden// answered Tara.

//I see…alright Tara, I'll help you// agreed Yami.

//Thank you, now I have to get out of here// said the young girl.

Suddenly Marik moved.

//I have to go Yami, take care and I'll be in contact soon// said the priestess quickly.

She finished the communication the moment Marik sat on his bed. He glanced at her.

"I see that you're awake" he said sleepily.

Tara nodded. 

"Go to sleep, you need rest" he said after he stroke her cheek softly with a finger.

Tara closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly again. Marik did the same as her and also fell asleep.

Now a nightmare haunted the priestess. She found herself inside the temple of Horus that was on fire. The priests and priestesses ran away while screaming. But Tera was looking around for something or someone. She walked away from the entrance looking around desperately.

"Yami can you hear me!" she called out.

It seemed that he was lost inside the temple and she was looking for him. 

"Yami!" she yelped as she saw him lying on the floor, badly injured.

She ran to him and knelt at his side. 

"Tera what are you doing here? You should be outside" he said weakly.

"I'm here for you Yami, I must take you out of here" she answered as she helped him to sit.

"Forget about me Tera just save yourself" he said as he caressed her cheek.

The temple around them was starting to collapse.

"I won't leave you here Yami, you have to be strong for your country, for your people, for me" she said.

Suddenly a stone fell near them and Tera looked at it. When she turned her head to look at Yami he wasn't there.

"What?" said Tera.

She saw a hooded man with a violet hood and he had Yami by the throat. And just in front of the priestess he stabbed her Pharaoh.

"YAMI!" she yelled narrowed eyes.

The man disappeared. As Tera made her way to Yami who was lying on the floor the temple collapsed and fell upon her. Tara let out a scream as she opened her eyes. 

"Tara are you alright?" asked Marik sitting on his bed and looking at her worriedly.

"It was horrible" said Tara as tears fell down her cheeks and she breathed heavily.

Marik helped her to sit on the bed and he sat down at her side.

"Calm down Tara, everything is alright" said Marik gently as he put a hand around her shoulders.

The girl rested her head on his upper chest as she put her arms around his waist tightly. Marik put his other arm around her and rested his cheek on her hair. 

"Don't worry Tara, I'm here with you" he said softly.

Tara stopped crying after some moments and then looked up at him as both let go of the other. Marik looked at the beautiful girl and reached out a hand with which he caressed her face. Tara closed her eyes for a moment and the boy leaned forward. He kissed her near the lips and then moved away.

"Go to sleep Tara, if you need something just wake me up alright?" he said gently.

Tara nodded and with Marik's help she lay down. He then lay down on his bed. Tara, now relaxed, felt something was growing in her heart for Marik. And so did Marik felt for Tara.

**

Neferi: End of chapter!

Tara: I'm starting to get a crush on him?!

Neferi: Did I specify what kind of feeling was growing in your heart?

Tara: Well no…

Neferi: That's what I thought, please review and keep reading! ^-^ 


	7. Actions tell more than words

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back!

Tara: Good, now show us what will happen.

Neferi: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Tara.

Chapter seven: Actions tell more than words

**

Some days passed by since Tara had been kidnapped by Marik but things were starting to change. The girl was now able to walk but needed help in case she had an accident, and so she walked down the corridor of the hideout with Marik. He was being very nice with her and Tara appreciated that.

"Okay we're getting into my room" said Marik as he held one of Tara 's hands as they walked.

Tara held onto his hand for support and it had proven useful quite a few times for she had been close to fall. 

"I'm close to the room, if I get there without almost having an accident we have to celebrate that" said Tara as she walked slowly for her injury gave her pain.

Marik smirked "We'll celebrate that".

Tara eyed him "Don't smirk Marik, you give me the scare of a lifetime each time you do that, you look creepy".

"Sorry about that Tara, I didn't mean to scare you" he replied as they stood before the door of his room.

Tara gave a few steps and when she entered the room she exclaimed "I did it!".

Marik half smiled and led her to his bed where she sat down.

"You know I feel like an old lady walking with your help" said Tara as he sat down next to her "Especially because I walk so slow".

Marik shrugged "It's no problem, I don't mind".

Tara smiled and said "So, what are _we_ going to do next?".

"The next thing you will do it yourself Tara" said Marik looking at her.

Tara returned his look with a confused one.

"What I mean is that I'll let you see your father" said Marik.

Tara's eyes lit up in happiness and she asked "Really? Do you mean it?".

"Yes I do" answered the Egyptian boy smiling now at her.

"Thank you so!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Marik also rounded the girl with his arms but gently so he wouldn't hurt her in the process of the hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said happily as she moved away and smiled.

Marik stood up and helped the girl to do the same thing. When they were both standing they made their way out of the room to where Tara's father was being kept at turtle pace. 

"I can't wait to walk faster than this" said Tara as she walked down a corridor "Walking like this is so annoying".

Marik smirked "It will take a while for you to walk like a normal person".

Tara frowned "Are you saying I'm not normal?".

"What I meant was that almost everyone walk at a definite pace and you cannot walk like that now" said Marik as he made her turn down another corridor.

"I heal fast Marik, haven't you noticed?" replied Tara.

"Yeah I have but it will take a while longer" stated Marik "Stop at the next door you see at your right".

Tara did as told and stopped before another iron door that was at her right.

"You're father is in there" said Marik looking at her "I'll walk inside with you and make sure you sit down, then I'll leave you both alone for a couple of minutes".

The girl nodded as Marik took out some keys and opened the door. As he pushed the door open Tara saw her father sitting on a chair looking relatively bored.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily.

"Tara!" his eyes lit up as he saw the sigh of his daughter. But then he asked "What happened to you?".

"I had an accident that's all" she answered as Marik helped her to sit down on the bed.

"I'll be back in around five minutes" said Marik as he looked at his watch.

"Okay" nodded Tara.

He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Tara turned her head and looked at her father smiling but the smile quickly faded as she saw the look on her father's eyes. In those dark eyes there was an evil glint reflected.

"You know Tara, I'm a little bored so why don't we have fun?" asked her father as he stood up and walked slowly towards her.

Tara's eyes narrowed as she said "Father what are you saying?!".

"It's just a little while" he smirked evilly.

In less than a moment her father had grabbed her and started forcing with her. 

'Oh by the great Horus!' she thought horrified as she tried to get away from her father.

He managed to rip her shirt of and then he threw her on the bed. The poor girl forgot about her powers and did the only thing a girl in danger would do.

"HELP!" she yelled.

As Marik walked down the corridor he heard the yell. He turned around and ran to the room. As he opened it his eyes narrowed at the sight. He advanced towards Tara's father with anger building up inside him and taking him by the back of the shirt threw him away from Tara. Taking the girl by the forearms he made her stand up.

"How can you be so damn evil? I can't believe you planned to hurt your daughter!" said Marik as he put his arms around the frightened girl.

Tara opened her eyes as she felt warm arms rounding her and noticed Marik's black shirt before her. She grabbed it and looked at her father lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Marik looking down at her.

Tara let out a deep sigh and nodded. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that she had no shirt on and backed a few paces away from Marik, covering herself. Marik then took his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Take it" he said.

Tara looked from the shirt to him and then back at the piece of clothing. 

"If you want to walk around only wearing your underwear and pants then don't take the shirt" said Marik.

Tara took the shirt as Marik turned around. As she finished putting it on she noticed the ancient scriptures written on his back.

'He is the tomb keeper' she thought.

She heard her father groan and saw him starting to get up. 

"You can turn around now" said Tara eyeing her father.

Marik turned around and looked at the girl's father.

"Just in case I won't let you see her for a while" said Marik coldly.

Then he turned to Tara and said softly "Come on, let's go".

The priestess took the hand offered to her and walked away slowly with Marik. The boy locked the door behind him and then kept on walking.

"Thank you" said Tara.

"Don't mention it" replied Marik "I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to you".

"At least I'm alright and not hurt" said the girl.

"And I'm glad because of that Tara" said the Egyptian boy.

When they were in his room Marik took out a shirt and put it on. 

"Alright Tara I'm taking you out of here today" he said turning to look at her.

"For…" the girl asked.

"To get you a shirt" he answered "Mine is rather big for you".

"Whatever you say" said Tara.

Marik smiled and walked up to her to give her a hand in standing up.

"No wait, I want to see if at least I can stand up" said Tara.

Marik stopped a feet away from her and watched her as she tried to stand up. Tara finally stood up without Marik's help although it took a couple of moments for her to do so.

"I made it" she smiled at Marik.

Marik smiled and stepping a little closer he said "Congrats".

He caressed her face and then kissed her forehead. The girl looked up at him smiling gently and then tiptoed a little, action that permitted her to kiss Marik's cheek. Marik blushed a little but Tara didn't notice it.

"Alright, let's go" he said taking her hand.

"I bet I can walk a little faster now" said Tara.

"I doubt that since you walked to this room a couple of minutes ago at turtle pace" replied Marik.

"Very funny Marik" she said sarcastically. Then she said "It doesn't hurt to try".

"I really don't think you - " Marik was stopped by one of Tara's fingers laying on his lips.

"You don't know much about my health Marik but I do, so if I say I can then it's because I can" stated the girl.

"Suit yourself" said Marik.

Tara gave him a mischievous look and said "If I make it to the door without your help at my usual pace I will hit you on the back of the head".

Marik grinned, obviously doubting Tara could do it, and said "Very well, if you don't make it then you will accompany me to do some things tomorrow".

"Deal" said Tara.

The girl turned towards the door and walked up to it as if she had no such wound. Marik's eyes narrowed in amazement.

"How could you…" he drifted away.

'Thanks to the Horus Chain' thought the girl.

"Come here" said Tara grinning.

Marik growled something under his breath and walked over to Tara, who was standing by the doorframe. He stood before her and looked at her. Tara raised a hand to hit him on the head but the hand was suddenly stopped by one of his and…

*Tara's POV*

My hand was stopped by one of his and this surprised me. But what mostly surprised me was what happened next. His lips pressed mine for some moments and then he moved away. I swear to my god Horus that when Marik kissed me swiftly everything bad that had happened in my life was forgotten. 

I looked at him remaining stunned for some moments, unable to believe what had happened. He simply smiled and grabbed my hand, releasing the other.

"Come on let's go, I owe you that shirt" he said to me.

I came out of my trance and walked away with him.

*End of Tara's POV*

'I don't know why did I do that' thought Marik as he walked down the corridor holding Tara's hand 'I shouldn't have done that, she's going to find out that I…hold on, I don't know yet if I like her, or do I?'.

'Why is he bothering on taking me to buy a shirt? Why is he so ice and caring with me? And why did he kiss me? Could it be that he has a crush on me? No way, I must stop imagining things' thought Tara.

The rest of the walk down the corridor to get to the garage were the motorcycle was in was in silence. Both of them wondered what was happening between them. But they were too hard headed to realize it.

**

Neferi: End of chapter! The tittle is a truth and what I said at the end of the chapter is another truth.

Tara: Yes we know Neferi.

Neferi: The next chapter will be interesting, it takes place on the mall.

Tara: People, please review and keep readin! 


	8. The Mall

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: Sorry for taking so long to update people but I had much school-work this week.

Tara: Especially because you had to practice that dance for health class. 

Neferi: Yeah, that's a grade in the class' note.

Tara: Anyway, let's get on with the chappie.

Neferi: Malik read the disclaimer for us!

Malik: Hello everyone. Here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own a few characters and stuff.

Chapter eight: The Mall

**

Tara climbed on Marik's motorcycle and put her helmet on as Marik did the same. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he looked behind himself, knowing that Tara was there but not able to see her because of the darkness surrounding them.

"Yeah" she answered as she got a hold of Marik's waist.

Marik turned on the motorcycle and when the garage door was opened he sped off towards the mall. 

'Is he aware that Yami and the others might be there?' she thought as they stopped on a traffic light. 

"Tara are you alright behind there?" asked Marik turning around and looking at her.

"Yes I am, it's not the second time I've been on a motorcycle" answered Tara looking at him.

"So you know how to ride a motorcycle?" asked Marik interested.

"Yep, I like motorcycles" stated the girl.

When the light turned green Marik sped off again. In a short while they were on the parking lot of the mall. 

"Alright now let's go and get that shirt I owe you" said Marik grabbing her hand. 

Both of them walked into the mall as any other couple. As they passed the doors they looked around. It was full of people.

"Oh great, I'm not a person to be around many people, I get desperate because they walk too slow or they are not careful when you're near" murmured Tara looking around.

"The more we hurry up, the less desperate you will get" replied Marik looking at her.

Tara nodded in agreement and led the way to a store. They entered it when an employee greeted them. 

"Good morning, in what may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Nothing really, we're just looking around" answered Tara.

The employee nodded and said "If you need any help then don't hesitate in asking me".

Tara and Marik entered the store and the girl headed towards a shirt that had caught her attention. 

"This shirt is nice" she said picking up a black shirt that had the borders of it white colored.

"I have a question Tara, why don't you search for something that's not black?" asked Marik as he leaned against a wall with crossed arms.

"Because I like black" answered the girl "The shirt **has** to be black".

Marik looked around when a top called his attention.

"Tara look at that top" he said looking at a top that was being hung up from the wall with many others.

The girl looked at it and said "It's pretty".

It was a black lace-half sleeved top with a delicate embroidery on the trim of it. 

"I'll check it out" she said walking towards it.

Marik heard giggles nearby and when he looked outside the store he saw two girls around eighteen years old staring at him. 

"You have admirers" said Tara as she stood in front of him with the shirt in hands.

"See if that fits you and if you like it then we'll take it" said Marik.

The girl turned around on her heel and entered the fitters as Marik waited patiently. In a few minutes Tara walked out with the shirt in hands.

"It fits me" she stated "And I like it".

So Marik bought her the top. Both walked out of the store and down the mall towards the parking lot.

"We're being stalked" said Tara to Marik as both approached the motorcycle.

"I know" stated Marik "By the two girls that were watching from outside the store".

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Tara.

"We're here now so there's no point" said Marik as he hopped on the motorcycle and put his helmet on.

"Perhaps there is" replied another female voice that wasn't Tara's.

Marik turned around ad saw that the two girls were keeping Tara captive, one holding her and the other with a knife on her throat. 

"The girl comes with us" stated the one holding her.

Marik took his helmet off and hopped down the motorcycle.

"What if I refuse to let her go with you?" he asked as he looked at them with cold eyes.

"But you will let her go, unless you want to see how we damage her beautiful skin" stated the other girl, which held the knife.

Marik grinned evilly and replied "I don't think you will want to do that".

Both girls grinned evilly in reply. Suddenly Marik was thrown down to the floor by a surprise attack from a man behind. He leapt to his feet and noticed five giant and well-built men at the other side of his motorcycle.

"You will regret that" stated Marik angrily as he reached out a hand to draw his Rod.

But it wasn't there! 

"Looking for this?" asked a man smirking evilly as he showed Marik his Rod.

"Give me that back" demanded Marik darkly.

"Why would you need an accessory to fight me? Unless you were going to hit me in the head with it" mocked the man.

The rest of them laughed.

"I don't need it to defeat you" stated Marik motioning for them to approach him "I can do it just by myself".

The five men advanced towards him. Meanwhile Tara was being taken away by the two girls. 

"That will keep your boyfriend distracted" stated the one holding her.

'Alright Tara think! You have to save yourself and save Marik from being squashed by those blocks. What will you do?' thought the girl as she walked slowly and carefully away for her life was still being threatened by the knife on her neck.

An idea occurred to Tara but it was very dangerous. It had to be done precisely or she would probably be killed.

'Here I go' thought Tara.

She stepped on the foot of the girl that was holding her with the heel of her boot rather hard. The girl screamed in pain as Tara pushed away the girl with the knife quickly. Unfortunately, the girl that had been screaming moved away and with her she pulled out the Horus Chain from Tara's neck. A great pain overcame Tara as she fell on her knees to the floor.

'Darn it! She has my Chain and now I can't retrieve the pain' thought Tara as she held onto her stomach gently.

"You could have escaped but it seems you're injured and you can't stand up" said the girl with the knife approaching Tara "Master told me when we couldn't get the girl to obey orders we had permission to kill her. That's what will happen to you".

Tara closed her eyes in pain and thought 'Horus please send me some help!'.

"You're dead girl!" yelled the one with the knife as she attacked Tara.

A light then appeared, blinding everyone present on the kidnapping and a voice said "MIND CRUSH!".

The girl with the knife fell to the floor as the light started to fade. Tara opened her eyes ad saw Yami standing there with the Millenium Symbol flashing on his forehead and a serious expression on the face. He advanced towards Tara and knelt before her.

"By the love of Ra' " he said embracing the girl gently "I'm glad you're alright Tara, I was worried about you".

Tara embraced her beloved Pharaoh tightly with closed eyes as the pain on her wound started to vanish. 

"I'm also glad to see you too my Pharaoh" she stated gently as she moved away.

Yami smiled at her and then showed her something he had in hands. It was her Chain!

"I recovered it when I was coming this way to help you" he said.

He put it around her neck again. Tara felt the power of her Item flowing in her and her strength returned. She quickly turned her head to see how Marik was. He was fighting with the men but it wasn't going too well since they were twice his size.

"Let me show those five what's pain" she murmured.

She thrust her hand forward as her Chain glowed lightly. When Marik evaded three punches the five men were thrown against the wall brutally. One of them broke the wall! Marik dusted his hands off and picked the Rod from the floor. Then he turned to where Tara was but instead he found her with the company of the Pharaoh.

"We meet again Pharaoh" he said coldly.

"Yes Marik but this time I will take Tara" stated Yami.

"You won't take her, she knows the drill, her father is still captive" replied Marik.

Yami turned to Tara and said "Not today then".

"I will keep in touch with you, I swear" she breathed.

The former Pharaoh simply caressed her face and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Very well" he said before he moved away.

Tara stood up and walked up to Marik looking at the floor. She saw the bag were she carried the top Marik had bought her and picked it up. 

"Hop on" he said to her as he hopped on the motorcycle.

Tara did as told and put her helmet on. As Marik rode away passing by Yami, Tara waved at him goodbye before they were gone.

//At least we saw her and know she's alright// said Yugi appearing beside Yami.

//Yes but what worries me now is what Marik might do to her// replied Yami //I hope Horus protects her from evil cause//.

The ride to the hideout was silent. But when Marik parked the motorcycle in the dark garage the silence between him and Tara was broken.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he hopped down the motorcycle.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Yugi" answered the girl as she took off her helmet.

Suddenly warm arms rounded her and a cheek brushed against hers.

"I was worried Tara even if I didn't show it" he whispered on her ear.

Tara hugged him gently and said "Thank you for your concern".

Marik moved away from her and helped her down the bike since it was very dark.

"Thank you for the top" she said as she walked holding his hand in the darkness.

"No problem" replied Marik as he opened the door.

Both of them walked down the corridor and into his room. Marik closed the door behind him and led the girl to the bed. She sat down on it and Marik walked up to a seat.

"You know something Marik, even if I almost got killed and all I had a good time with you" said Tara suddenly.

Marik looked at her "Are you mocking me because I couldn't help you?".

"Of course not, I'm just saying the truth" replied Tara.

Marik suddenly smiled at her. Tara returned the smile and looked at her top.

'I believe I know what's the warning my god Horus gave me' she thought as she glanced at Marik briefly while he read a book.

**

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: It was interesting, I enjoyed it.

Malik: Wait until the next chapter to see what will happen, the story will get better.

Neferi: Yes that's right, please review and keep reading! 


	9. In love

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I apologize for not updating earlier, I had no time to write for all my stories for school was keeping me really busy. But now the problem ends since I finished school last week!

Tara: That's right and you don't know how happy Neferi is.

Neferi: smiles Now here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Tara and the Horus Items, which will appear soon.

Chapter nine: In love

* * *

Tara looked at Marik and smiled at him, even though he was apparently busy reading a book. He noticed her gaze was upon him and decided to retrieve his gaze from to the book to her.

"What is it?" he asked as he closed the book.

"Nothing at all" answered Tara "I'm kind of bored".

"Well then why don't we take a walk around here?" suggested Marik smirking at her.

"Sounds good to me" accepted Tara "And yet I repeat to you, don't give me that smirk, you give me the creeps".

"You'll have to accept it, that's just me" replied Marik walking over to her.

Tara stood up and both walked out of his room.

Time passed by quickly and Tara got used to being "kidnapped". Marik let her walk around the house and enter whatever place she desired except the garage. She had also made friends with Odion and the Rare Hunters respected her, some said she was "the Master's woman" because they had seen both kissing and walking around holding hands. Tara just shrugged it off ignoring them.

One day…

Tara was on the kitchen eating corn flakes for breakfast one morning. She was alone on the kitchen sitting on the table staring out the window.

'It's time for me to get out of here, the time for my task is approaching' she thought as she kept on eating.

Tara heard footsteps approaching and when she turned her head to look at who it was, Marik entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Tara" he smiled at her.

"Morning" she smiled back.

He walked over to the refrigerator and got the milk out. He served himself the same thing Tara was eating and then sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her.

Tara blinked and then said "Oh nothing Marik, everything's alright".

So Marik ignored it and started eating as Tara put her plate on the sink and washed it. A silence covered the room.

'I must tell him now or never' thought Tara as she cleaned her hands.

She took a deep breath and then turned around.

"Marik I have to tell you something" she stated.

Marik walked over to the sink and laid his plate inside, then turned over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Marik, I think it's time for you to let me go" said Tara with eyes closed "As well as my father".

"Tara I - "

"Listen to me for a brief moment Marik" said Tara looking at him in the eyes "I must go, I can't always be kept here, in losing days in my school, my family must be worried about me and I would like to be in my house again".

Marik listened carefully as he looked at her in the eyes.

"If what you show me when you kiss me is what you affirm, that you truly care for me, then you will let me and my father go" she finally stated.

Marik sighed and then said "Very well, I'll let you go".

"Thank you Marik" she smiled as she hugged him.

As the Egyptian boy hugged the girl he whispered something on her ear "Tara I will let you go but I wish to see you again".

Tara looked at him and said "You can see me again, that is if you come to visit".

Marik smiled and then caressed her face.

"Marik there's something else I have to tell you" said Tara slowly.

"What, that you are the keeper of the Horus Items? I already know that Tara" he replied.

"Then why didn't you force me to give them to you?" asked Tara astonished.

"Because unfortunately for my plans I developed a crush on you" answered Marik smirking.

Tara blushed lightly "I see…"

"Come on, go and get your things so I can take you to your house" he told her.

Tara nodded and turned around on her heel to leave but then stopped. She turned over to Marik again and putting her arms around his neck she pulled him down and kissed him. Marik put his arms around her and kissed her back.

When Tara parted she murmured "I'll be going now".

Then she left.

-Hikari why are you going to let her leave?- asked his yami.

-I told her that, because I have a crush on her, I don't want to keep on going with my plans to strip the Pharaoh of his power and be more powerful- answered Marik.

-You're more foolish than what I thought- replied his yami.

-Don't you think I'm going to let you take over me, that won't happen- stated Marik.

He heard his yami's evil chuckles just as Tara walked into the kitchen.

'I sense an evil presence within Marik' she thought 'I wonder what it is…could it be that he has a yami?'.

"Well Tara let's go" smiled Marik taking her hand.

Both of them walked away towards the garage.

"Odion will take your father to your house" said Marik to her after they had stopped by a room that Marik had entered.

"Thank you Marik" replied Tara, slightly disturbed by what she had sensed earlier within her boyfriend.

When both were in the garage, they mounted the motorcycle and rode off towards Tara's house. A while later Marik parked in front of it.

"Here we are" he said as both took their helmet's off.

Tara dismounted the bike and walked over to the front door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"It seems Yami locked the house before leaving, he must have my keys" she murmured "But I won't call him, if I do and he sees Marik he'll be history".

"You don't have any keys?" asked Marik standing beside her.

"I don't but I know where is the spare key hidden" answered Tara "Wait here".

She walked over to her front yard and stood before a big tree that was beside the fence of the house. She jumped and reached a branch. Tara got hold of it and using her strength she pulled herself up to it. Marik watched amazed by her strength. She looked over at him and smiled. Then she jumped over the fence. A few moments later Tara opened the front door from the inside.

"There, I'm in" she said "Come in".

Marik walked inside the house carrying a backpack that had the stuff Tara had. Most of the stuff inside it Marik had bought them to her.

"Tha - " Tara stopped dead in mid word when she heard a noise upstairs.

"That didn't sound like something falling" murmured Marik.

"Someone's robbing" whispered Tara looking at the top of the stairs.

She walked up the stairs making no noise, almost ghost-like followed by Marik.

"In my room" she breathed stopping before the closed doors of her room.

Tara burst the door open and both teenagers entered. A man dressed completely in black looked at them. He had a bag in hands and inside it Tara recognized some of her things, including an original and priceless statue of the god Horus.

"Give those things back" she ordered angrily.

The robber seemed to chuckle "Try and get them".

Tara shrugged "You asked for it".

She thrust her hand forward and the man was suddenly pushed out the open window where he had entered. The bag flew on the air but Tara stopped it with the use of one of the powers the Chain had. She placed it quickly on the floor and then ran over to the window. A few centimeters from the ground she stopped the robber from hitting it.

"Marik would you be so kind as to call the police?" she asked softly as she set the man on the ground.

Marik nodded and went downstairs.

A short while later the police was there.

"Yes officer, he was stealing inside my house" said Tara as the robber was taken away.

"Young lady does your father know about this?" asked the officer.

"Yes, I also called him" lied Marik.

"Very well" nodded the officer "I still don't understand how you two kids caught the robber but well done".

"Thanks officer" replied both in unison.

The officer turned around and left with the robber.

"So you have the Hours Chain" said Marik turning to look at her.

"Yep, that's right" replied Tara.

Marik smiled "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now".

"No! Stay with me for a while longer Marik, please" said Tara with pleading eyes.

"Sorry my dear, I have to go" stated Marik.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there is something I have to do" he answered "But I'll come and see you later, alright?".

"Alright" sighed Tara.

Marik held her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Tara kissed him back fervently.

"See you later" said Marik as he mounted his motorcycle.

Then he rode off. Tara sighed.

'Now I'll have to clean this house, it's messy' she thought as she entered the house 'But first I have to call Yami'.

She picked up the phone and called over to Kame Game Shop.

"Kame Game Shop how can I help you?" answered Yugi's voice.

"Hi Yugi!" she smiled.

"Tara? Is that you?" he asked.

"The one and the only" she answered.

"Tara! I'm so glad to hear your voice, where are you?" he asked.

"Home" answered Tara "Listen, I have to speak with you and Yami something very important, do you think you can come by now?".

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes" said Yugi.

"Thanks" replied Tara.

Both of them hung up. A few minutes later Yugi was in her house.

"Alright, Marik let me go" said Tara as Yugi sat on the couch and Yami appeared beside him "And my father will be here momentarily because I was informed of it".

"Why did he let you go?" asked Yami.

"That doesn't matter anymore" answered Tara.

She couldn't tell Yami and Yugi that Marik Ishtar was her boyfriend or she would probably get in trouble with both.

"What matters is that we have to fly to Egypt" she said.

"What! Why?" asked Yugi.

"Because I have to get the Horus Items and give them to their owners" answered Tara "And I need you both to come with me, you see, I need the Pharaoh, his vessel and the Puzzle present. If not then I won't be able to get the Items".

"I see…" said Yugi "Well I'll have to ask my Grandpa".

"He'll let you go, I have foreseen it" said Tara "We must go as soon as possible so prepare yourself Yugi, we'll be going tonight".

"Very well, I'll call you when I'm ready" said Yugi.

As Yugi left Tara thought 'I hope everything goes alright'.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: It was good, what will happen next?

Neferi: Find out on the next chappie!

Tara: Please review and keep reading!


	10. Marik

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back with another chappie!

Tara: Let's see if we fly to Egypt.

Neferi: disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own the Horus Items.

Chapter ten: Marik

* * *

Tara was cleaning the house when her father entered.

"He let me go! That boy let me go!" he exclaimed "He let you go too!".

Tara smiled "I know, I convinced him to do so".

"You did? Thank you Tara! Now I'll call the police so he can be arrested!" said her father walking over to the phone.

"Don't!" exclaimed Tara with narrowed eyes "Don't do that father please".

"Why not? He had us kidnapped" replied her father looking at her.

"Yes but he let us go free now, don't call the police, he's such a nice young man now" said Tara softly, trying to convince her father.

"You're right, but if he appears here again I will call the police" agreed her father.

Tara sighed in relief and then kept on cleaning.

"Father, I have something to tell you" she said later.

"What?" he asked as he read the paper and Tara cleaned the table.

"I'm going to Egypt for a while" she answered.

"Do as you wish, I don't care" he replied as he kept on reading.

When Tara finished cleaning the first floor of the house she went straight to get a bath. Then she dressed up and went to do her bags.

"I've got my clothes, personal belongings, my keys…" she murmured as she checked everything "What am I missing…? Ah yes, my amulet.".

She opened a drawer and took out a golden amulet she had of the eye of Horus. The tales of Osiris said that Horus lost an eye when he fought against Seth in revenge of his father's assassination. That eye was made into an amulet.

Tara put it away on her suitcase and then reviewed to see if she had everything. The girl determined she did and so sat down to look out the window. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Evening my dear" replied Marik's voice "What are you doing?".

"I'm currently speaking with you and staring out the window" answered Tara smiling "Why?".

"Would you come out with me?" he asked.

"Sure, when?" asked Tara.

"In fifteen minutes" answered Marik.

Tara looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock and the plane left at 9:30.

"Okay but I have to be here before 8:30" agreed Tara.

"Why not later?" asked Marik.

"Because I have something to do" answered Tara "Is it okay?".

"Sure, I'll be there soon" replied Marik.

Both of them hung up and Tara looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a jean mini-skirt, a red tank top and black boots that rose a little bit above her ankles. She shrugged, deciding she looked good, grabbed her jean jacket and went downstairs.

"I'm going out father" she announced.

"Aren't you going to Egypt?" asked her father, still reading the paper.

"Yes I am but it will be in a few more hours" answered Tara.

"You got your keys right? I'm going out for a while later, I won't be home until midnight" he stated.

"You won't say goodbye to me in the airport?" asked Tara.

"Sorry kid" replied her father.

"I see…" said Tara looking at her father "I'll see you later papa, I hope you have a good time and I'll call when I'm in Egypt, okay?".

"Sure, do as you wish" stated her father "Goodbye".

Tara turned around and walked out of the house. As she approached the sidewalk Marik parked his motorcycle before her.

"You look nice as always" he smiled after he had taken his helmet off.

"Thanks" smiled Tara.

Marik greeted her with a very fervent kiss. When he parted he smirked. Tara observed his clothes. He was dressed completely in black, black pants and sleeveless black shirt. He had a black leather jacket on.

"Were are you taking me?" asked Tara as she hopped on behind him and put her helmet on.

"Here and there" he said.

"Come on Marik, answer me" said Tara softly.

"I'm taking you out to dinner and then around" he said "Simple".

"Sounds nice" she replied as she put her arms around his waist.

Then Marik rode off. He took her to dinner to her favorite restaurant, Spring Garden. There they chatted animatedly and ate. When they were finished Marik decided to ride around Domino for a while with Tara.

"I have a better idea, why don't you take me to Domino port?" suggested Tara "I like the port, it's pretty at night".

"I'll take you there then" agreed Marik.

The Spring Garden was not far from the port so they didn't have to ride that much, only a few minutes. As Marik dismounted his motorcycle Tara looked around the port. A few couples walked around holding hands or chatting animatedly.

"Ok, let's go" said Marik taking her hand.

Both walked around and then stopped to look at the ocean.

"Marik how long have you been here?" asked Tara as she looked at the ocean while leaning against the balustrade.

"Around a year or so" answered Marik as he leaned back against the balustrade next to Tara.

Tara simply nodded and turned her gaze over to the sky, to look at the stars.

"For any case do you think I can become friends with Yugi and the others?" asked Marik suddenly.

"Sure, though it might take a little while" answered Tara smiling "It would make things easier for me".

Marik chuckled "So you haven't told Yugi, have you?".

"Nope, if I had then I'd in a giant problem with Yami, not to mention with Yugi and the others" replied Tara "But I'll tell Yugi soon".

Marik took one of Tara's hands and squeezed it gently.

"It would be interesting seeing their reactions" he said.

"But you won't be there because Yami might strangle you" stated Tara.

Marik chuckled again. Then he pulled Tara over to him and gave her a hug. Tara rested her head on his upper chest and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Marik softly.

"Oh nothing" said Tara.

After he kissed her forehead lightly he leaned down and kissed her. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He caressed her cheek while he kissed her as couples passed by holding hands and others shared a kiss like they were doing.

"I'll take you home now" murmured Marik after he had parted.

Tara nodded and followed him over to the motorcycle. They hopped on and Marik rode over to her house. In 30 minutes, making it exactly 8:30, they were there.

"I leave you here my dear" he smiled after she had dismounted the motorcycle.

Tara nodded and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"When can I see you again?" asked Marik looking at her.

"Oh Marik I have to travel to Egypt for a few weeks so it will be long…" she answered gently.

"I see…" replied Marik "Well you'll call me when you're back?".

Tara nodded smiling.

"I have to go now" she said.

"Alright, have a nice trip, love" he smiled.

He gave her one last kiss and then said "Call me when you're there to know you're alright".

"I will" she promised "Bye!".

She waved at him and entered her house. Her father was not there. So she decided to call a cab and then Yugi.

"Come here now Yugi, the cab will take us to the airport" she told him on the phone.

"Why so early?" asked Yugi "It's only 8:45".

"There's always an accident or something near the airport, better take precautions" answered Tara as she moved her bags downstairs.

Yugi agreed and then both hung up. A few minutes later Yami was sitting on the couch with Tara beside him.

"It's 8: 55 and the cab's not here" murmured Tara looking at her watch.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"It's the cab" said Tara opening the door.

With the help of the man both teenagers put their bags in the car.

"Where to miss?" asked the man.

"Domino airport if you may" answered Tara as she fastened her seatbelt.

The car drove off to the said place. Just then her cell phone rang.

"I wonder who it is…?" said Tara as she took it out "Hello?".

"Where do you think you're going love?" asked a very cold voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tara.

That caught Yami's attention and he snapped his head to look at her.

"Who am I? Why, I am your boyfriend" he answered.

"You're not my Marik" replied Tara narrowed eyed "He doesn't speak like that".

"I am Marik, at least his Yami" answered himself.

"What do you want?" asked Tara, concerned for Marik.

"I want you and the Horus Items" answered Yami Marik.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take them, and neither me" countered Tara.

Yami Marik chuckled evilly "I am going to get both things love, sooner than you think".

"No you won't" stated Tara firmly "Now what have you done with my Marik?".

"I've taken over his body and trapped him in his Soul Room" answered the evil yami "And he won't get out from there because he knows I will give him a very severe punishment if he does".

"Let him out!" exclaimed Tara.

"Calm down love, why would you want him when you can have me?" asked Yami Marik smirking.

"Because I know he's not going to feed me to the Shadows when I'm with him, now let him go!" ordered Tara.

Yami Marik chuckled again "You're so naïve. Well then, if you want him back you will give me the Items".

"Never!" countered Tara.

"Well then keep in mind that I will follow you everywhere until you do" replied Yami Marik "Goodbye love and have a good time with the Pharaoh while you can".

And then he hung up. Tara hung up and buried her face in her hands.

'This can't be happening' she thought in anguish.

"Tara start explaining" said Yami gently.

Tara sighed and looked at him "Marik is my boyfriend and now he's being controlled by his sadistic Yami and it's trying to get the Items".

"Marik is your what!?!?!" exclaimed Yami narrowed-eyed "Tara how could you get involved with him?!?!".

"He became good when I was with him and we fell in love!" replied Tara "Yami please calm down".

"Tara do you have any idea of what that means?!" replied Yami taking her by the shoulders.

"That doesn't matter now Yami, we need to get rid of Yami Marik, he's following us!!" replied Tara pushing Yami away gently.

"How do you know he is?" asked Yami, now more clamed.

"He told me to have fun with you while I could, so that means he's following" answered Tara.

"I'll forget about you and Marik for now but we'll have a long talk about it later" he said seriously.

Tara sweat dropped and murmured "Alright".

Jus then they heard a motorcycle behind the car they were in. Tara looked back and saw that Yami Marik was there!

"Oh no! And we're just arriving at the airport, he'll catch us while we take our bags out of the car!" said Tara desperately "Now what do we do?".

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: Cliffie! Review and keep reading to know what happens!


	11. Egypt

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back at last with a new chappie!

Tara: Excellent Neferi I was wondering when were you going to update.

Neferi: I had to take a break after I saw one of my doctors, he told me not to write in the computer during that week, so I had no time to do it.

Tara: It's alright, now let's go with the disclaimer Yami!

Yami: Disclaimer- NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own Tara Kasuki, the Horus Items and Mara.

Chapter eleven: Egypt

* * *

"I have an idea Tara" said Yami looking out the window as they were entering the airport.

The airport was very crowded, it seemed people wanted to travel or were arriving that day at that time.

"I got you" said Tara also looking out the window "He will have a little trouble finding us in the crowd, we only need to be cautious, I have the feeling Yami Marik sent Rare Hunters to wait for us here".

Yami nodded as the taxi parked. They got down of it quickly and while Yami paid it Tara took out their luggage, which was not much. When Yami had finished they both entered the airport quickly. There was no sign of Yami Marik or any Rare Hunter.

Yami and Tara paid their tickets and walked over to leave their luggage. After they left their luggage they walked over in search of flight 612, which was theirs.

As Tara looked around them while Yami asked an employee for directions, she saw him.

"Yami, it's Yami Marik" she murmured pulling the sleeve of the jacket Yami was wearing.

The former Pharaoh turned his head to ask the priestess what was wrong but when he saw the man advancing towards them he instantly understood.

"Thank you for the directions, we have to go" said Yami to the employee as he grabbed Tara's hand.

The girl smiled at the employee and then both of them started running.

"Follow them my Hunters!" ordered Yami Marik to the seven Hunters who walked with him.

The Hunters followed instructions and went after both.

"We're almost there" Yami said to Tara as they approached the line to their flight.

"Oh Ra' there's a huge line!" said Tara. Then she gave a glance behind her and her eyes narrowed "And seven Hunters after us!".

The Pharaoh and priestess approached the line and looked behind them. The Rare Hunters were almost there!

Just then they heard the woman attending the empty line beside them announce "The passengers for flight 612 please come to this line".

Yami and Tara exchanged looks and ran over. Apparently they had been in the wrong line. They gave the woman their tickets and ran inside the corridor.

"I'm sure we'll lose them here" said Yami as they approached the airplane.

Tara glanced behind her again "No we won't, you forgot the Rod!".

Yami Marik had used the Rod against the employee in order to gain entrance. As he advanced down the corridor Tara and Yami entered the airplane and took their seats. Tara's seat was next to a window near the door, so she could see the yami walking towards the airplane with a sadistic smile. She closed her eyes and did a little prayer.

'Oh my patron Horus, please don't let that psychopath get into this airplane. If he does then not only Yami's life and mine are in danger but also the lives of all the passengers inside here! Please listen to this desperate plead done by your priestess deep down inside her heart' she pleaded.

Just before Marik could get over to the plane the door was closed and the captain announced they were going to take off. Yami and Tara fastened their seatbelts and looked out the window at Marik. He was handling some officers that had come to see why was he on the corridor without a ticket.

"That will keep him busy, for now" Yami told Tara.

The girl nodded and sighed as the airplane took off. They were safe for now.

'Thank you almighty Horus for listening to me' she thought alleviated.

"Now that Yami Marik is out of our way for now, would you mind starting explaining me the matter between you and Marik Ishtar?" asked Yami looking at Tara seriously as he crossed his arms.

Tara smiled nervously as she sweat dropped.

"Well? I'm waiting" prodded Yami.

Tara sighed and started explaining everything to Yami. He listened without making any interruption and made a single comment at the end.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you or anyone near you I have no problems" he simply remarked.

Tara sighed in relief. Then a cell phone rang. Yami searched in one of the pockets of his jacket and found it.

"You better attend that quick" Tara told him.

Yami answered the call. Tara noticed that he suddenly smiled.

'Ah, it must be the former Queen, or at least her vessel for no woman makes him smile like that' thought Tara looking at Yami.

"Yes Mara I'll call you when we get there, by and take care" said Yami before he finished the call.

"So I was right, Mara called to see where were you" smiled Tara "You forgot to call her, didn't you?".

"Yes I did, I was going to call her when we got to Egypt but she called me first" replied Yami "She sends you greetings".

"They're much appreciated" nodded Tara.

- When they got to Egypt… -

The two teenagers sat down on a taxi that was going to take them to the Lotus Hotel in Cairo, where they would be staying for a few days. It was not that far from the airport thus they got there after around fifteen minutes. Tara paid the taxi and then both walked into the lobby of the beautiful hotel.

The lobby was trying to be decorated as an Egyptian temple. It was noticeable since the columns depicted images of priests serving in their temples and images of many gods. Also many stone statues of some deities, like Anubis, Isis and Bastet were seen.

Tara and Yami approached the counter.

"In what can I help you?" asked a short tanned man in Arabian, the official language of Egypt nowadays.

"Yes, I reserved a room for two under the name of Tara Kasuki" said herself in Arabian.

-At least she knows how to speak Arabian- commented Yugi to Yami through their mind link.

"Ah yes, here it is, your room shall be number 283" said the man handing Tara two keys.

Tara smiled in return and handed a key to Yami. Then they both walked over to the elevator. She pushed the button for the second floor. When they were on the desired floor Tara turned to the left down the corridor and both started looking for their room. She found it first. Tara opened the door and they entered the room.

It had air conditioner, a bathroom, two beds, a TV, a rather big closet and a balcony that gave view to the Giza Pyramids. Tara sighed and threw herself on the bed next to the balcony sliding doors.

"I'm back at last" she smiled.

Yami also smiled and both set their luggage on the closet. Then Yami sat on his bed looking at Tara.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We rest, tomorrow we will start our quest for the Horus Items" answered Tara looking at him "Oh and remember to call Mara".

Yami nodded and said "I'll call her from downstairs, I'll be back in less than ten minutes".

Then he walked out of the room. Tara locked the door and decided to stand in the balcony. She leaned against the balustrade and set her face in her hands.

"Cairo, capital of the amazing Egypt, how glad I am to be back here, though I'm also scared" she murmured as she observed the Giza pyramids.

"Why are you scared?" asked a voice next to her.

Tara gasped and looked beside her. Instantly she made a reverence. Her god Horus was there.

"My beloved god, I am scared because the dark side of Marik is seeking me and the Horus Items, so the Pharaoh and I are in danger and so is the man who stole my heart" answered Tara softly.

"Do not fear him, remember I am protecting both of you and that the gods are in your favor, you shall do your task completely as planned" replied Horus.

"Yes Great One, I shall follow your orders" agreed Tara.

Horus smiled at his High Priestess and then disappeared in the same manner he appeared. Tara stood up and gave one last look at the pyramids before entering the room. In the room she sat down on her bed and waited patiently for Yami. Not long after that he arrived at the room.

"I'm already done" he told her as he locked the door behind himself.

"Yami do you think that our task will be completed?" she asked him as he took off his shoes and sat down on his bed.

"I believe so Tara" answered Yami "Perhaps that is the key to returning Marik Ishtar to his former self".

Tara looked at him with hope in his eyes "Really? Do you believe so?".

"Yes I do Tara" replied Yami.

"Thank you for coming with me Yugi, Yami" she smiled.

Yugi appeared beside Yami in his transparent form "No problem Tara, anything to help a good friend".

"I guess we should rest, tomorrow will be a long day" Tara told them.

Yami changed into Yugi and the hikari nodded. Both of them lay down on their respective beds and fell asleep for a while. Tara was the first to wake and she instantly looked at the watch set on the table between hers and Yugi's bed. It was 4:30 p.m.

'I might as well put some things in order' she thought as she sat down on the bed and stretched.

Making no noise, she put her boots on, wrote a note to Yugi and walked out of the room. She walked into the lobby towards one of the phones. Dialing a known number she called somebody she knew.

"Hello Nyan, it's me Tara…yes I am alright, I'm in Egypt actually…listen I can't talk too much, I need a favor to ask, would you lend me two horses for tomorrow and a few days later? It's just that a friend and me are going to do something on the desert and we don't have a license to drive so…Thanks Nyan you're the best! Yes, tomorrow at 8 in the morning" then Tara hung up.

'Alright, this might seem old fashioned but I prefer riding a horse rather than be caught without a driver's license if riding a car' she thought as she walked over to the elevator again.

As she crossed the lobby she noticed a very familiar motorcycle passing by. But its driver was even more familiar to her.

'Yami Marik's already here!' thought Tara stopping in the middle of the lobby and gaping at him.

Then he turned his head to look into the lobby for he had felt the gaze of someone on him. He saw no one in the lobby he knew. Fortunately Tara had decided to hide herself behind a column before he decided to look into the hotel. Tara didn't move from behind the column were she was hidden until she heard the motorcycle sped off.

'Oh Horus, now things are more complicated than before, we have to be careful tomorrow when we go out' she thought as she walked over to the elevator.

When Tara entered her room she saw Yugi sitting on his bed watching TV or at least trying to understand what the news reporters were commenting.

"Hi Tara!" he smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

"Yugi I'm afraid we have a slight problem now" said Tara slowly "Yami Marik has arrived here much more earlier that what I had anticipated".

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, we can only be careful" replied Yugi "Don't worry, everything will be alright".

"Thanks Yugi, you sure know how to put someone's spirit up" smiled Tara.

"So tell me, what did you arrange?" asked Yugi curiously.

"Well" said Tara slowly again "I arranged for transportation but not the kind you expect, I think".

"Let me guess, you arranged for horses?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah" answered Tara.

"No worries, I'll let Yami ride the horse and when we are far from the city you can teach me" smiled Yugi.

Tara sighed in relief "Thank the gods you don't mind. Alright, I'll teach you".

They kept on talking until it became nine o'clock. They decided to go to sleep since the next day they had to prepare a few things for their journey in the desert.

As Tara turned around on her bed and looked at the full moon in the sky she thought 'I just hope Yugi nor Yami will be hurt in the process of getting the Horus Items, it would be catastrophic for the world. If something bad happens to both then the Horus Items will be at mercy of anyone who knows about them'.

The next day both woke up at seven o'clock to prepare themselves. At 7:45 a.m. were ready to go get their transport.

"Today a new adventure starts" told Yugi to Tara as he smiled at her.

"Yes" smiled Tara back.

'I just hope everything goes well for us all' thought Tara as both finished eating their breakfast.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: So we got rid of Yami Marik for now, but what will happen next?

Neferi: I tell you the same as always, stay tuned for the next chappie!

Tara: Please review and keep reading!


	12. Starting the Quest

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back people! Excuse my late update, I was busy painting my room.

Tara: But now she's over and she can write again.

Neferi: Correct, now here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO nor Edfu but I do own the Horus Items, Tara Kasuki and a few other things. By the way, thanks Minor Arcana for telling me about my errors at writing. I appreciate that.

Chapter twelve: Starting the Quest

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tara as she packed a few things to eat for the trip.

"Yep" answered Yugi after he finished drinking his orange juice.

Both stood up and walked out of the dinning room silently, a few people around watching them since they were alone without the supervision of adults. Tara ignored them.

"So where's your friend?" asked Yugi as they made their way to the lobby.

"He's on his house, which is not far from here" answered Tara as they approached the doors.

They looked around carefully, hoping not to find Yami Marik nearby. The street was crowded with people walking around and cars passing down the road but there was no sign of Yami Marik around.

"Good, now let's go" smiled Tara rather pleased by the fact they were not being followed.

The two teenagers started walking down the sidewalk silently, each submerged in their own thoughts. Tara led the way to Nyan's house taking in her surroundings carefully, expecting a stalker any moment. Yugi was doing the same but he shifted his attention from the matter when they neared an urbanization at the end of a street. It had controlled access and currently the gates that allowed people in or out were closed.

"Tara you know how to get in, right?" asked Yugi as they walked over to the guard that stood outside of his booth.

"Yes" smiled the priestess.

"Where are you going?" asked the guard looking at them suspiciously.

"Good morning, we wish to visit the residence number 514" answered Tara "I'm Tara Kasuki".

The guard eyed both teenagers and entered his booth.

"Don't let him bother you Yugi, he's always like that" Tara told him.

"So I've noticed" replied Yugi.

"You may come in" the guard told them as he opened the sidewalk gate.

The teenagers entered the urbanization and waited for Nyan to pick them up since walking to his house would make them lose around 45 minutes of their precious time. A few minutes later a white BMW parked in front of them.

"Here's our ride" smiled Tara as she opened the back seat and hoped on.

Yugi hoped in next to Tara and closed the door.

"Hello Nyan" she greeted.

"Hello Tara, how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you" replied the sixteen-year-old boy riding the BMW.

"Yes" smiled Tara "I'm alright. Meet my friend, Yugi Mutou".

"He's the King of Games?!" exclaimed Nyan as he rode over to his house.

Tara nodded as Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Nyan Basaam" said himself as he turned on a corner.

"Pleased to meet you too" replied Yugi, though he hadn't seen the boy yet.

The car parked on the last house of the street they were in. The house was rather big, it had two floors and around three luxurious cars. Yugi saw a stable behind the house as the three of them got out of the car.

"Please follow me" said Nyan, a tall boy with tanned skin, black hair tied on a ponytail and penetrating bright yellow eyes.

Yugi followed him and Tara silently, submerged in his thoughts. It was not until Tara had called him around three times that he realized they were already inside the stable.

"This is quite a big stable you got here Nyan" commented Yugi as he looked around.

Nyan chuckled "Nah, my father owns it, he raises and sells horses, racers like to buy my father's horses, they are very good at running".

Tara smiled and then said "So where are our horses?".

"These two you see before yourselves" Nyan motioned to a brown horse and a yellow one "The brown one is called Wood and the yellow one is called Sand Mist".

"Why such…names?" asked Tara.

"You don't wanna know" Nyan replied "They're yours for the taking".

"Nyan, what happens if I lose the horses for some reason?" asked Tara slowly.

He shrugged "Nothing, they're my horses and I've got plenty of them. Why should you lose them?".

"It's a rather complicated and long story to tell" answered Yugi as he looked at the horses.

"I shall tell you when we return" added Tara as she chose Sand Mist for her horse.

The girl climbed it and smiled.

'It has been long since I've experienced the feeling of riding a horse' she thought.

Yami took over and approached his horse. He climbed it and looked at it.

"Nyan, is there a path in your stable that may lead to the desert?" asked Tara sounding casual.

"Yeah there is, you have to ride north and the second entrance you find it is the one you seek" answered Nyan.

"Thank you" replied Tara. She glanced at Yami and said "Ready?".

The former Pharaoh nodded and so both parted. (A/N: Yeah Hutchy, he does know -) They rode on a green field for quite some time and passed the first entrance. Then the vegetation changed drastically to the desert.

"There's the entrance" said Yami looking ahead.

A few feet away from them the open entrance was seen. They passed through and entered the hot desert. Tara looked back and saw Cairo disappearing as they kept on advancing. As she looked at her right she noticed that away from them and hardly visible was the road.

Then her favorite view appeared before her and she revealed a grin. The sphinx appeared before them, standing proud and looked over at Cairo. And behind the sphinx, the three pyramids of Giza made their appearance. The priestess smiled as they passed by the four historical monuments she liked so much.

"Tell me Tara, do you remember everything about your past?" asked Yami as he rode beside her.

"Nope" answered Tara "I remember a few things but there are some that are unclear to me still".

The rest of the ride until noon was silent. When the sun settled itself at its highest point the both teenagers decided to make a stop and let their horses rest. While the horses rested they would eat lunch. Luckily, they found an oasis, in which they made a halt.

Sitting under the shade of some palm trees, Tara and Yami ate their lunch while both horses drank some water.

"Gods, the heat is unbearable" murmured Tara as Yami drank some water from the bottle he carried for himself.

Even though she had a high ponytail keeping her hair up, had a white lace half sleeve shirt and some loose jeans she felt like she was being boiled on a pot. The heat started making her a little dizzy.

"Tara are you alright?" asked Yami looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little…" answered the girl slowly "Dizzy".

Her vision blurred suddenly and just as sudden she passed out.

-Flashback-

"High Priestess why are you giving this to me?" asked a young priestess as she held in her hands a plain golden armlet.

"Because the Armlet has chosen you Nehet" answered Tera.

They were both in Edfu, one of the temples of Horus. Currently they were standing in the second section of the temple and a few priests were walking around cleaning. The designs on the walls and the columns depicted aquatic plants and reliefs that had to do with the watery abyss out of which the universe was created.

The High Priestess of the temple, succeeding her father in the charge, was standing next to a column across of which a chamber was located. A young priestess stood before her, holding one of the seven Horus Items on her trembling hands.

"There is no need to be scared Nehet" said Tera "Our God is the protector of these Items".

Nehet looked up at Tera relieved.

"What does it do?" asked Nehet after she had placed it on her right forearm.

Tera smiled "Why don't you tap into its power and find out".

Nehet closed her eyes and concentrated. The Armlet glowed slightly of a golden color and suddenly faded. Nehet opened her eyes, a hazy expression on her face.

"Nothing happened" said the priestess, rather confused.

"Are you sure of that Nehet?" questioned Tera as she grinned.

Nehet saw the shadow of something standing behind her and decided to turn around. As her eyes landed on what was behind her she let out an exclamation, which caught the attention of all the priests around them. A round of murmurs was heard coming from all the priest that were observing.

"Go back to work if you may" said Tera to the priests as she glanced at them.

The priests returned to their work as soon as they heard the priestess's remark. After making sure they were working, Tera turned her attention back to the scared Nehet, who looked shocked as she observed what had happened when she had tapped into the powers of her Armlet.

"It's moving" said Nehet as she gaped at the statue of Horus before her "The statue is moving".

"Yes it is" smiled Tera "That is the power of your Armlet".

"You mean that I can give life to lifeless things?" asked Nehet, still shocked.

"Correct" nodded Tera "That is its main power, but it can also do other things that the rest of the Horus Items do".

"May I know what?" asked Nehet as the statue of Horus looked around the temple.

"Well, for example, they can absorb energy from the Millenium Items" answered Tera.

"I see…" murmured Nehet "But that would make the Horus Items more powerful than the Millenium Items".

"Yes, if you know how to use the Item correctly" replied Tera "There are many things you must find out about your Item Nehet".

Concentrating again, Nehet returned the statue to its normal state.

"The power is awesome" smiled Nehet.

"It is, but use it correctly" warned Tera "I will be watching you Nehet, I now know every single thing you are doing".

"May I ask how?" questioned Nehet turning to look at the High Priestess.

"You've already asked so I better ease your curiosity" answered the High Priestess "I am the mortal keeper of the Horus Items and as long there is someone using one of them I am able to know what the person is doing, by means of my own Item".

"I see…" murmured Nehet. Then she said "I shall retire for I still have to clean up the first section of the temple. Thank you High Priestess for giving me such a gift".

"It is not a gift, it is a responsibility" replied Tera.

-End of Flashback-

"Tara wake up!" called a distant voice.

Tara opened her eyes to gape at crimson ones, showing worry. She sighed and sat down while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright? You were eating and suddenly passed out" asked Yugi's ghost form.

"Yes, I'm alright but I had a flashback" said Tara "I know what the Horus Armlet does".

Meanwhile Yami Marik sat on a chair, running his fingers down the Millenium Rod as his eyes fixed upon the door of the small room he was in, apparently waiting for someone to show up. The door burst open and a Rare Hunter entered.

"Master Marik I've located the girl" said the tall man as he looked down at the floor.

"Where is she?" asked Yami Marik as he looked at the man standing before him.

"She's in the Nesu oasis, with the company of Yugi Mutou" answered the man.

Yami Marik grinned evilly "Good".

He stood up and walked past the Hunter and out of the room.

'I'm coming for you Priestess and I assure you that you shall not escape from me again' he thought as he walked down some stairs and into a much bigger room, where many Hunters were present.

"Rare Hunters we shall hunt down two people soon so prepare yourselves for a ride on the desert" announced Yami Marik.

"Yes Master Marik" came many replies as the men walked away.

Yami Marik laughed coldly and evilly as Odion stood behind him silent and thinking 'Master Marik what has happened to you?'.

Yami had made Tara sleep for a while since she seemed exhausted after she had woken up from having the flashback. He sat silently leaning against a palm tree as Tara slept peacefully next to him. He let Yugi take over again and retired to his soul room for a while, saying that he wanted to think about what Tara had told them.

So Yugi sat there silent, taking in their surroundings. Soon the heat made him feel drowsy and then he drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Suddenly Tara woke up and gasped. She swore she had heard the coldest and evilest laugh in all her life while she was asleep. Then her eyes narrowed as she realized what had that been.

'He's coming for us' she thought.

* * *

Neferi: End of another chapter people! I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of the Horus Armlet? Please review and keep reading! 


	13. The Village

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back with another chapter!

Tara: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does however, own the Horus Items and me, Tara Kasuki.

Neferi: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for reading and reviewing the story, thank you so much!

Chapter thirteen: The Village

* * *

"Yugi wake up!" Tara called the young boy as she shook him gently by the left shoulder.

"Wha…?" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily.

"Come on we have to go _now_!" she said standing up and pulling him to his feet.

"Why? We were just taking a short rest" replied Yugi as he rubbed his amethyst eyes while following her towards their horses.

"I know Yugi and I truly wish we could keep on resting but we can't, we are in the middle of something critical" retorted Tara as she turned around and looked at him "If the matters were not the way they are I would gladly stay here in this oasis".

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi looking up at her.

"Yami Marik is coming for us, I heard his laughter while I was sleeping" answered Tara as she prepared herself for mounting Sand Mist.

"How could you hear him Tara? He's not right here with us" said Yugi as he walked over to Wood.

"I know" replied the young as she mounted her horse "I guess I developed a kind of connection with the real Marik and that allows me to sometimes know stuff, just like the kind of connection I have with you".

"I see…" said Yugi "Well then, let's go".

The young boy let Yami take over and turned to his horse. He mounted Wood and followed Tara out of the oasis.

"Do you know where are we going?" asked Yami as the sunrays hit half of his face while he rode beside the Priestess.

"Aye, I do know Yami, just follow me" she smiled as she made Sand Mist hurry his pace.

Yami also made Wood hurry up his pace so he would ride beside Tara again.

"I have a few questions Tara" he said.

"Ask" she told him as she kept her eyes steady on their path.

"Well, why do you need us to find the Items?" questioned Yami as he glanced at her momentarily before keeping his eyes on their path again.

"You see, the Horus Items are hidden in a temple but it cannot be seen by anybody that doesn't posses the key" answered Tara "The temple has not been discovered by anybody because it vanishes when there is no key around it. If you do have the elements needed then the temple will re-appear".

"Interesting, then you need the Puzzle, Yugi and I to find the temple" said Yami.

"And I am also needed Yami, how else would you find such temple if it's hidden? I know it's location" Tara retorted "And I am needed in another important matter, the temple is kind of a maze and only I know how to get through it. You also knew Yami but you cannot remember it, can you?".

"No, I can't remember anything of my past, just Mera and you" answered Yami.

"Don't worry about it Yami, in due time you will regain your memories" smiled Tara glancing at him.

Yami smiled back as they kept on riding in the hot desert. They rode until dusk, when they found a small village they could spend the night in.

"We'll spend then night in here and part again early morning" she told Yami as they rode through the street were not many people walked in.

The people around them gazed with curiosity at the strangers. The village was so small that everybody knew each other and they all knew everything that was going around such place.

Tara and Yami rode over to the small inn the village had, which was located in the center of it. They gave the horses to the keeper of the stable, who tied them and gave them food and drink. Then the two teenagers entered the inn.

"Good evening sir, is there any room for us tonight in your inn?" asked Tara in Arabian to the owner of the place, who was sitting behind the counter in the small lobby.

The lobby was lightly lit by the lamps around and also lightly decorated with a few jars of flowers here and there. Only three people were in it, and those were Yami, Tara and the owner.

"Yes there is little one, a room is left, would you like to have it?" answered the man as he looked at Tara and lit up a cigar.

He was sitting on a chair with a look full of boredom and even the entrance of future customers did not light him up.

"Yes I would, I will share it with my partner" Tara retorted as she motioned to Yami who was standing by the doors of the inn.

"Very well young one, please tell me your name" said the man opening a book and taking a pen from the counter.

While Tara was taking care of the registration Yami glanced at either side of the lobby. The left side led to the rooms and the right side seemed to lead to a bar. He imagined it was a bar because there were many voices talking in high notes.

Yami I have a bad feeling about thissaid Yugi through their mind link.

We'll have to trust Tara on this, I suppose she has taken precautions and planned this from the very beginningreplied Yami Let's wait until we are on our room and speak with Tara.

AlrightYugi retorted.

"Come on, the room is all ours" announced Tara as she showed Yami the keys.

The former Pharaoh followed her up the stairs to the second floor and down the corridor of the left. The red and white colored walls had some pictures of unknown men and some of the monuments of their land. Tara stopped in front of the room number 11 and opened it using the keys.

The room looked like one of a hotel to their surprises. It had two beds, a TV, air conditioner, a bathroom and a closet.

"The inn is little, it has only 40 rooms but I believe it has good clients" commented Tara as she locked the door behind them.

Yami sat on the bed he picked as his and looking at Tara said "Tara, are you sure about this?".

"Yes I am, so try to relax" said the young girl as she sat on her bed and took her shoes off.

Yugi took over and said "Alright Tara, if you say so".

The Priestess smiled at him, then walked over to the end of the room and looked out the window. Yugi saw her frowning slightly before she turned around to look at him.

"Rare Hunters" she told him.

Yugi's eyes narrowed "What do we do now?".

"Nothing, just wait here patiently Yugi" answered Tara as she walked back to her bed "We will go in due time".

"You knew they would come?" questioned her friend as she sat down on her bed.

"I wasn't certain but I was counting on it" answered Tara "So I planned in case it did happen".

Yugi sighed and flopped back on the bed "How we will get past them?".

He heard Tara chuckle and looked at her. She was grinning.

"You'll see Yugi" she grinned "Now let's eat dinner, I'm starved".

Tara called for room service and in fifteen minutes their dinner was ready. Both ate silently, each submerged in their own thoughts. An hour after they had finished their meal they went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yami Marik was sitting in his own room of the inn, which happened to be the one next to Yugi's and Tara's room. He had to use the Rod on a guest so he could have such room since the inn was already full.

'I wonder where are Yugi and Tara…' he thought, not knowing that those two were staying in the room beside his 'They could be anywhere, as far as I know the girl has many connections around Egypt, so she could be staying in any house of this village'.

"Master Marik, I brought you some food" said Odion as he laid a plate on the table in front of Marik, whom was sitting on a chair.

"Odion, are there any news of the little runt and the Priestess?" asked Yami Marik looking up at the man.

"No master, not yet" answered Odion "But I will be sure to inform you if there are news as soon as I get them".

"You better do" warned Yami Marik as he looked maniacally at Odion "You may retire".

"Yes master Marik" nodded Odion as he bowed.

The man then turned around and walked out of the room silently. He strode down the corridor and down the flight of stairs entering the lobby. Then he walked out of the inn and started seeking Yugi and Tara like he had been doing before.

"Odion, there is no sign of them around" a short Rare Hunter informed him as he strode down the main path of the village.

"Keep looking, they must be here" replied Odion as he looked around the empty path.

Since the Rare Hunters had arrived at the village every person in it had locked itself in the safety of their home. They feared those hooded men.

"Very well Odion, your orders are my command" the man retorted turning away.

"You seek two travelers?" asked a voice coming from a dark alley at Odion's right.

The man snapped his head in the direction of the voice and took some cautious steps towards the alley.

"I do, do you have any information about such travelers?" questioned Odion.

"Perhaps…" the voice retorted "You can find out if you pay the price".

"I have no need to pay for the info. I just need to take it out of you, and that's precisely what I am going to do" Odion stated as he walked towards the alley with a knife in hands.

"Relax sir, I was joking" said the voice again "I will tell you everything I know".

A man emerged from the alley wearing a hood over his body but his face was uncovered. He seemed rather drunk.

"The two travelers you seek are staying at the inn of the village" the man answered as he picked up a bottle of rum from the floor "One is a girl and the other is a short boy with tri-colored hair".

"Thank you for the information" replied Odion as two Rare Hunters approached him.

"We heard the information, should we go and kidnap them?" asked a Rare Hunter as he stood next to Odion.

"Yes, and take them to Master Marik" Odion stated as he looked at the man while he drank the rum from the bottle "And make someone buy a drink for this man".

"Thank you" said the man as he dropped the bottle.

Odion turned around and as he walked away he murmured to his comrades "After that make him disappear, we don't want someone talking about our plans, it is not convenient".

"Yes sir" nodded the two Rare Hunters.

Odion made his way into the inn and to Yami Marik's room. He knocked on the door and waited for his Master to admit the entrance. After he was let inside, he closed the door behind him and approached Yami Marik.

"Master Marik, I have news of the Priestess and Yugi Mutou" he informed.

"Well?" asked Yami Marik looking at Odion.

"They are staying in this same inn" answered Odion "I have sent some Rare Hunters to look for them".

"No Odion, it is you who has to find them, those Rare Hunters don't know how to handle a girl and a runt. You however know very well how to do it" Yami Marik retorted as he ran a hand down the Millenium Rod "Don't fail me or there will be consequences".

"Yes Master" nodded Odion "Then I shall take my leave as soon as possible".

"Yes" said Yami Marik.

Odion turned around and walked out of the room.

'In what rooms should I start looking?' he wondered as he walked down the corridor.

--

Tara stirred on her bed and opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings before realizing where was she.

'I didn't sleep much, just around thirty minutes' she thought as she looked at the clock on the table next to her bed.

"I am not that tired Tara, I slept in the oasis for a while" said Yugi as he sat on his bed.

"Since we're not going to sleep anymore I suggest we try to escape from here, I have a feeling we are going to find some characters we don't have much apprehension for" Tara said as she sat down on her bed.

Yugi nodded and stood up from the bed, then he went to get his things. Tara walked over to the window and looked outside for a brief moment.

'There are a lot of Rare Hunters near the inn, I bet that psycho is staying here' she thought as she walked over to her bed again.

While she put her shoes on Yami emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you ready to make an escape from the grasp of Yami Marik?" Tara asked him as he put on his shoes also.

"Yes I am" answered Yami.

"Good, because there are a lot of Rare Hunters in the inn and it is probable we won't get out of here" Tara said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

Yami looked at her as Yugi appeared in spirit form next to the former Pharaoh.

"That is not helping" Yugi said before he sighed.

Tara chuckled as she started opening the door "I know but keep your faith up, we'll get out of here one way or another".

Yami took his backpack and followed Tara out of the room. He closed the door behind him as Tara sighed.

'This is it' she thought 'Let's see what can we come up with'.

* * *

Neferi: End of chapter!

Tara: Do you think we will get out of that inn or will we get captured?

Neferi: Please review and keep reading.


	14. Running Away

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm updating faster due to two events: one, it's my b-day! And two, I start school this Friday.

Tara: So she's excited, yet down since she doesn't want to go to school.

Neferi: Oh well, those are the laws of life. Here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Tara Kasuki and the Horus Items.

Chapter fourteen: Running Away

* * *

Tara and Yami walked down the corridor silently and made their way to the elevator. Tara pushed the button to go down and both waited patiently.

"How far are we from the temple?" Yami asked, breaking the tense silence.

"If my calculations are correct, not much" Tara answered as she crossed her arms and tapped the floor with her left foot, impatient.

A bell was heard, indicating the elevator was there. The doors opened and Tara stifled a shriek. Odion was inside the elevator, accompanied by two Rare Hunters. As soon as he saw them, he narrowed his eyes.

"It's you" he said, looking at Yami and Tara.

"We better go now, buh-bye!" Tara waved as she took Yami's hand.

Then they both ran off down the path they had taken a few moments ago.

"Follow them!" ordered Odion.

The two Rare Hunters ran behind Tara and Yami as Odion hurried himself to Yami Marik's room. He needed to know their prey had been located.

"And exactly where are you planning to get out of here? I don't see any stairs or elevator" Yami asked as he ran beside Tara, followed closely by the two Rare Hunters.

"Using the emergency stairs" Tara retorted as they neared the end of the corridor "They're at our right at the end of this corridor".

"You mean that closed door?" Yami asked, looking ahead of himself, referring to a door painted in gray at his right a few feet away.

"Yes I mean that door" Tara answered "And if we want to get out of here in one piece we better hurry up".

Suddenly Tara's left leg was grabbed and she fell forward. Her arms deadened the pain that would have occurred on her chest caused by the fall but still, they ached.

'Oww!' she thought as she tried to recover herself from the fall.

Then she was dragged away by the Rare Hunter who had made her fall.

"You will regret that!" she exclaimed, clearly pissed by what had happened to her.

She managed to turn around and kick the Rare Hunter in the chin with her free leg. The Rare Hunter fell on his butt in the floor as he clutched his chin in pain. Tara stood up and dusted herself off.

"Don't mess with me when I'm in the middle of something, it gets on my nerves" she told the Rare Hunter.

As she turned around to see where was Yami she noticed he was standing by the other Rare Hunter, whom was lying on the floor. She guessed he had mind crushed him and she found out she was correct on her supposition.

"He was going to stab you on your back" Yami told her as she reunited with him.

"Thank you" Tara retorted gratefully.

They heard a door open a few meters away from them and Yami Marik emerged from the room. Tara narrowed her eyes.

'He was staying in the room next to ours?!' she thought, a shiver running down her spine.

"Hello Tara, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?" Yami Marik smiled wickedly as he looked at the priestess.

"Hopefully it will be our last meeting in this world" she murmured as she gazed at him seriously.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you, why don't you come a little closer?" Yami Marik raised his Rod, which he held in his right hand, and pointed at Tara with it.

The girl suddenly stiffened and levitated in the air.

"Marik leave Tara alone!" Yami ordered as the girl tried to move in vain.

"Pharaoh, do you have any idea of the knowledge this girl possesses? She has the secret to finding the Horus Items, the hidden Items you created and made her keeper of" Yami Marik retorted, as he smirked evilly "And I'm planning to use them to rule the world!".

'There is only one thing I can do to try and release myself from his Rod's power' Tara thought as she closed her eyes 'But if I do it, then he would realize I hold in my power one of the Horus Items'.

"Now come to me my lovely priestess, I will treat you the way you deserve" he then laughed evilly as the girl levitated towards him.

'It's the fate of the world we're talking about, I cannot let myself be captured by that maniac' Tara thought.

Suddenly Yami Marik was thrown against a wall as a golden aura of energy surrounded him. Yami had a hand stretched towards him as the Millenium Symbol flashed on his forehead. He was using his powers.

"Release Tara" he ordered.

"Now, now, Pharaoh, you are not playing by your honorable rules" Yami Marik commented, as he smirked at the former Pharaoh.

"In cases like this I find playing like this part of my rules" Yami retorted "Now release Tara this moment".

"If you don't release me Pharaoh, I will make her pay" Yami Marik said, as he glanced at Tara.

Suddenly Tara gasped and opened her eyes. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked alarmed, as he looked at Tara with eyes narrowed.

"Simple, she is having trouble breathing, if you want her alive then you will release me" Yami Marik retorted as he smiled evilly "Is either her life or my capture, what will you choose?".

The girl's face was turning red because of the need of air. Yami glanced at her, unsure of what to do.

-We must let Marik go, otherwise he will kill Tara for sure!- Yugi exclaimed through his and Yami's mind link.

-But he needs her, why would he kill her?- Yami retorted.

-I don't want to test your theory Yami so please just release him, for Tara's sake!- Yugi replied, his voice revealing how worried he was for his friend.

"What will you choose Pharaoh? I suggest for you to hurry up, I don't think she will stand much longer" Yami Marik stated, still smiling evilly.

Yami then felt a faint power coming from the girl near him and cast a glance at her. She had her eyes closed but her Chain was glimmering faintly. Suddenly Yami Marik's Millenium Rod was sent flying away some meters far from him. Tara was released from the power of the Item, and she fell onto the floor gasping for air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami Marik said, his eyes narrowed.

"I have freed myself from your grasp Yami Marik, using the power of my Horus Chain" Tara told him as she sat down on the floor, a hand on her chest as she breathed heavily.

"You possess a Horus Item?" Yami Marik said.

"You didn't suspect it? Do you think that the keeper would be left vulnerable when she was taking care of something that contained much power?" Tara retorted as she stood up slowly. "You must have known that I had to carry something around that allowed me to protect such Items in case of an emergency as well as myself".

"So you have been using your Chain to evade all the attempts made by my other self to capture you?" Yami Marik retorted, still attached to the wall.

"Yes I have" Tara answered "Now we must leave before your minions come after us".

She turned to Yami and motioned him to follow her. He quickly released Yami Marik and ran along with Tara. She opened the door to the stairs and both ran down hurriedly.

A group of Rare Hunters appeared after Yami Marik had been released and he gave strict orders "Follow them and don't let them escape, kill the boy and leave the woman alive".

The Rare Hunters spread and tried to find Tara and Yami.

Meanwhile, the two of them had walked outside behind the inn. They had looked around, making sure nobody had seen them and made their way silently to the stable, where their horses were waiting.

"Nobody's in here" Tara whispered to Yami as she peeked from the two closed doors made out of wood.

Yami nodded and both entered the stable as swiftly and silently as they could. Then they walked further ahead, searching for their horses.

"We found you!" said a Rare Hunter walking out from behind a white mare, holding a knife.

Five Rare Hunters also appeared and surrounded them.

"Come with us and we promise we won't hurt any of you" the same Rare Hunter said, as they all approached Tara and Yami.

"Save that stuff for someone who believes you, we're not of that kind" Tara retorted as she prepared herself to fight.

"Do you think you can fight all by yourself against us?" a tall Rare Hunter said as he stopped a few feet away from Tara.

"Actually, I'm not by myself, my partner is also going to help me" Tara replied as she glanced over her right shoulder at Yami, who was standing back to back with her.

"That's right" Yami said as he glared at the Rare Hunter who had spoken first.

"I pity you two, so young and so innocent" said the tall Rare Hunter "That's why I'm letting you two take something that's around here to battle us".

Tara looked around and her eyes landed on a bucket made out of metal.

'That shall do for the time being' she thought.

"I'll use this bucket" she said as she picked it up from beside the white mare.

"A bucket will not help you girl" the tall Rare Hunter retorted.

"It will do me just fine" Tara said as she walked back over to Yami "But if you don't believe me then why don't we test it?".

"Sure thing" said the Rare Hunter with the knife.

'This is easy, the bucket is for the guy with the knife, the others we can deal with ease' Tara thought.

The Rare Hunter with the knife made his advance towards Yami only to see a bucket coming at him, which knocked him out cold. Yami kicked the knife away from them, making sure the others wouldn't try to use it.

"And now to finish this" Tara smiled as she looked at the Rare Hunter "I told you the bucket would serve me just well".

"You will regret that little one" said the Rare Hunter.

Before they could advance towards the two of them, Tara tapped into the powers of her Chain and sent them flying to the walls of the stable.

"Now that we are done here let's escape, shall we?" Tara said looking at Yami.

"Of course" the former Pharaoh smirked as they kept on searching for their horses.

They found them drinking some water in a nearby compartment. After getting their horses ready, they mounted them and decided to part. As they neared the doors of the stable Yami Marik appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Tara and Yami quickly pulled the reins of their horses to make them halt before they crashed into him.

"You will not escape so easily" Yami Marik said as he pointed at Tara with his Rod and smirked wickedly.

Yami looked around quickly and saw a way for them to get out.

'The windows are big enough for a horse to fit, maybe we can escape using them' he thought.

He quickly made his horse run towards the window at his left and Tara followed, not knowing what her friend was thinking.

"Where do you think you are going Tara?" asked Yami Marik as Yami jumped out of the window.

"Out from here!" she told him as her horse jumped out of the window before Yami Marik could use his Rod on her.

"I think your horse changed his mind" he smirked as he tapped into the powers of him Millenium Item.

Tara's horse halted so abruptly that she was almost thrown off of it, had she not kept a tight hold on the reins and had not her legs been tightly keeping hold on the horse. Instantly many Rare Hunters surrounded her as Yami Marik made his way towards her.

"If you are thinking on using that Chain again I'm afraid you won't, if you do then this woman shall meet her doom" Yami Marik spoke as Odion appeared beside him keeping a young woman captive.

The woman was sobbing uncontrollably as Tara looked down at her.

"Leave the woman out of this, she has _nothing_ to do with this!" Tara demanded.

"Well she has now, her life depends on you" Yami Marik smirked evilly "Dismount your horse and I shall let her go".

Tara let out a sigh and dismounted her horse, hoping he would keep his promise. Later she found out she had been foolish in believing his word.

"Good girl, now give me your Chain" Yami Marik said.

"You said you would let her go" Tara said looking at the woman.

"If I have your Chain then yes" Yami Marik retorted "So what say you?".

Tara clutched her ankh pendant and pulling it the Chain came off her neck.

'Oh Horus, please send me some aid' she pleaded as she looked at the dark sky and clutched her Chain in her left hand tightly.

Suddenly Yami appeared out of nowhere riding his horse and picked the woman up, setting her in front of him on the horse using his left hand, and with his right he pulled Tara up and she mounted behind him. Then he rode off at top speed.

"Sorry Marik, today is not the day when you get your dirty hands on the Horus Chain" Yami said as he looked over his left shoulder back at him.

He turned on a corner before the yami could use his Millenium Rod on them and kept on riding.

"Follow them!" Yami Marik ordered.

Some Rare Hunters came out of the stable riding their horses and followed Yami.

"You will not escape from me again Tara, I assure you" Yami Marik said as he watched his Rare Hunters turn on the corner Yami had taken.

Meanwhile, Yami had left the woman safely in a house and kept on riding.

"Ride east" Tara told him as she held on to his waist.

The former Pharaoh nodded as he rode out of the village. Tara looked over her left shoulder to find the Rare Hunters riding far behind them.

"We're being followed" she said as she looked ahead of themselves.

A small oasis was there, which gave an idea to both.

"It seems the gods are on our side" Yami smirked.

"Yes, indeed" Tara smiled as they rode towards it, the Rare Hunters following.

When they entered the oasis, they waited for the Rare Hunters to approach it, hidden between the palm trees and reeds.

"Here they come" Tara told him as she heard the cry of a horse.

"And here we go" Yami said.

As the Rare Hunters entered the oasis they rode away. Tara looked over her shoulder yet again to see if the Rare Hunters were behind them. But they were not.

"I'm guessing they will have a hard time getting to the other side of the oasis" she said as she looked over Yami's right shoulder ahead.

"By the time they do it, we will be out of view" Yami retorted.

Tara rested her head on Yami's back, as the cold breeze of the night caressed her face. She sighed softly and smiled.

'We got away this time but, what about the next? Will we be able to do so?' Tara thought as the moonlight illuminated the cold desert 'I sure hope so'.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: So tell us, what do you think about the persecution?

Neferi: Please review and keep reading!


	15. Captured

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: Sorry for the late update, school's been a major pain in the neck for me. It's been keeping me busy and giving me a hard time. But here's a new chapter for all of you, please enjoy!

Author's Note: In ancient Egypt, when deities were celebrated or the Pharaoh, Egyptian women danced for them. The Queen was also included in the dancing. Also, Mera is one of my OCs and she is the daughter of Isis and Osiris, thereby sister of Horus, just so you know.

Announcement: I have some new fics coming up, three of them are Kaiba/OC fics so I would very much appreciate it if you checked them out when I put them on the site. Two are set in ancient Egypt and one is in the present. If you have read some of my fics you'll notice some known OCs there, including Tara or Tera.

Tara: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she however, owns a few other things, like the Horus Items, Mera, Nekhmet and me.

Chapter fifteen: Captured

* * *

Soon after losing the Rare Hunters in that oasis, Tara fell into a peaceful slumber, resting her head on the former Pharaoh's back. She also had a vision of her past, a feast taking place in the palace, in which she had been present.

-_Flashback_-

She observed her surroundings silently as she swirled the goblet in her left hand, the wine flowing gently inside. The priests and priestesses from the various Temples of Horus were there, all gathered inside the Great Hall of the Pharaoh's palace. There was a feast taking place, celebrating their deity Horus, announced by the Pharaoh a few weeks ago. Tera had to be there, not only because she had made a vow to her god, but because her superior, the High Priest, was also going to be there.

The Great Hall was looking as magnificent as always, though now some tables containing food were placed between the columns so their guests would have something to sate their hunger. A statue of Horus stood before the stairs leading to the thrones, silently watching over his faithful priests.

Tera smiled as she watched some of her priests conversing with others belonging to another Temple. She saw the figure of her superior walking towards her, also carrying a goblet full of wine. She allowed herself another smile before she took a sip of her wine.

"Good evening Tera, you are here as ordered" Set told her, as he stood at her right side, hidden in the shadow of the column nearby.

"Good evening High Priest" she replied, looking at him "I am not here because of an order, my God calls and I follow".

"I will let that comment pass High Priestess, though I do not like the tone you are using with me" he replied, looking at her with his blue eyes.

"Excuse me High Priest, I was not trying to insult you" Tera replied coolly, as she swirled her goblet again "I was merely commenting something".

Both of them heard some doors open and Yami walked in, hand in hand with Mera followed by some of the Priests holding the Millenium Items.

"Ah, her Majesty the Queen is here, I trust my patron is very pleased to have his sister in his presence" Tera commented as the young Queen followed her husband towards the thrones.

Mera sat down on her throne silently and gazed at the silent crowd of priests gathered there, apparently in search of someone. Her emotionless eyes landed on Tera and she smiled. Then they shifted to Set and she smiled again.

"Good evening priests and priestesses, High Priests, High Priestess" Yami said, his voice echoing throughout the Hall "Welcome to my palace for the feast in honor of our patron Horus. I do sincerely hope you enjoy it, as well as our God. Commence the celebration".

Music filled the Hall, a fast melody reaching everyone's ears. A few priestesses approached the statue of the God and started dancing for him and for the Pharaoh.

"Tera, good evening" a female voice said, distracting her from watching how her priestesses danced.

It was Mera, standing there before her accompanied by another young girl, much taller than she was.

"Good evening Mera, Nekhmet" Tera said, bowing her head at the first "How are you both tonight?".

"Quite well, yourself?" Nekhmet replied, glancing briefly at Set who was smirking at her.

"I'm also well, though debating whether I should dance for our God or not" Tera answered.

"You are the Eye of Horus, I believe you should dance" Mera stated, looking at her "You are his most faithful servant".

"Well then, you should also dance since you are his sister" Tera said, a light smirk curving on her lips.

She knew the Queen was a very shy young girl and she would probably refuse the offer. Though this time she was wrong.

"Very well, let's go" Mera grinned, taking Tera by the hand and dragging her towards the statue.

"Wait! I _do not _want to dance!" Tera exclaimed as Mera dragged her furthermore between the dancing priests.

"Oh, but you are going to dance" Mera grinned as she stood in front of the statue "It's not complicated".

The Queen spun around and started moving at the beat of the music, leaving the High Priestess quite incredulous. She had never seen Mera dance and most of all, she wasn't moving!

"Are you afraid of dancing?" Mera asked, as she stepped to the side followed by some priestesses.

"Of course I'm not! I just think I should go and get Nekhmet so she can also dance" Tera said quickly, trying to cover herself up from her fear to dance in public.

"Let her be with Set, I think they can enjoy bothering each other they way they do. Meanwhile, you and I are going to dance" Mera replied, taking Tera's hands and making her move.

The High Priestess soon let the music carry her and kept on dancing by herself, a smile gracing her lips. As Tera spun around, her eyes landed on a figure leaning against a column nearby. She smiled and called him out.

-_End of Flashback_-

Tara blinked and opened her eyes slowly to find herself still riding with Yami through the cold desert. Who was that guy she had called out? She didn't remember him or his name. She could only remember he seemed so familiar...

"You are awake" Yami's voice said from in front of her.

"Sorry for falling asleep, I guess I got tired" Tara replied, looking over Yami's right shoulder at the horse "The horse is tired, we should stop somewhere and let him rest".

"The distance we have crossed is short, I don't know why he's so tired" Yami commented as they kept on riding.

"He is carrying the weight of two people, plus you have him running at his fastest gallop" Tara said, looking at Yami somewhat incredulous "It's obvious he's tired. Let's stop here, even if it is in the middle of the desert at night".

So Yami made the horse come to a halt in the middle of the desert and both dismounted the animal. Tara sat down on the cold sands and searched through her backpack for something as Yami watched her. The girl suddenly grinned. Apparently she had found what she was looking for. She took out an apple and a bottle of water from her backpack, then looked at Yami.

"Here feed the horse with this" she said, throwing Yami the apple.

He caught it and looked at it, remembering she had taken it from the food that had been delivered to the room they had been sharing in the inn.

"It's only one apple but it's better than nothing" Tara commented as she poured the water in a plastic plate she had brought.

Then she stood up and walked over to the horse, placing the water on the sands. The horse lowered his head and started drinking the water as Tara sat down on the sand again.

"Feed the horse after he finishes drinking water" she told the Pharaoh as he sat down next to her.

"I got the message Tara" he replied looking at her.

"Just making sure" she smiled as she let herself fall on her back and gazed at the stars in the sky "The stars look so beautiful from here, it's been long since I've seen a view such as this".

Yami looked up at the starry night and smiled "Yes, they do look beautiful".

His smile faded and after a moment he glanced at Tara, who was folding her arms behind her head. She seemed rather content to be back there in Egypt; perhaps she liked it there more than in Japan?

"Tara, I have something to ask you" Yami said, after a brief moment.

"Ask" she said softly.

"Do you like it here more than in Japan?" he asked looking at her.

Tara seemed to think for a moment before answering "It's hard to say…this is my homeland and I love it but in Japan is where all my friends live, including yourself and the Queen. So I must say that I like both places".

"I see…" Yami murmured, looking at the sand.

"Why do you ask?" Tara said, looking at him with some curiosity.

"Just wondering" the former Pharaoh replied, looking at her "Nothing to worry about".

"If you say so" Tara said, looking at the sky again "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you think we should part, alright?".

"Why me and not you? You're the one that needs my aid" Yami replied as Tara yawned.

"Because you're feeding the horse, now be quiet and let me sleep" she said grinning before she closed her eyes.

The sweet breeze of the desert caressed her face and soon made her fall asleep. Tara opened her eyes abruptly when she felt herself brought to her feet violently. She narrowed her eyes at the sight before her.

"You!" she bellowed as she glared at Yami Marik and tried to get away from the Rare Hunters grasping her arms.

Yami Marik stood in front of her smirking evilly. He took her chin in his right hand and made her rise her head at his head's level.

"Yes, me" he said, watching the hateful glare she was giving him.

"Where is my Pharaoh?" she yelled again, trying to run away to find it vain.

Yami Marik smiled darkly as he moved aside and motioned with a hand to the ground "There he is my dear".

Tara gasped as she saw Yugi lying motionless on the ground.

"What have you done?!" she yelled, hysteric.

"I just took the Pharaoh by surprise and separated him from little Yugi. Then I gave him a little something so he would shut up" Yami Marik smirked at her "What do you think my dear? I hold the Puzzle and you in my power, not to mention a harmed Yugi".

"You monster" Tara hissed, glaring at him again "You deserve to burn in the pits of -"

She fell on her knees as a punch connected to her stomach. She gasped for air as she clutched her stomach, pain visible in her eyes.

"Now that you're all quiet I think I will take this as my own" Tara heard the yami say, though she had not opened her eyes to see what he meant.

She felt her Chain being pulled from her neck and away from her. As she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Yami Marik held it in his hand.

'No, he can't have my Chain…' she thought as she did her best to glare at him.

"You look pretty when you try to glare Tara" he said, smiling evilly "How pretty will you look if I use the Horus Chain on you?".

Tara narrowed her eyes but then decided to look at him seriously and say "You wouldn't dare!".

"Oh, but I do dare" Yami Marik focused on the Chain's power but nothing happened.

He looked down at the golden object in his hand and tried yet again, only to fail. He narrowed his eyes at the Chain and held it up at eye length.

"What's this!? Why is not working?!" he said, looking at the Chain.

He then looked at Tara to find her grimacing. She seemed to know something he didn't and he wanted to find out.

He grabbed her by the forearm and squeezed it hard while saying, "Why is the Chain not working? Answer me priestess!".

Tara chuckled softly until he squeezed her harder and made her quiver. He brought her closer to him and hissed the same words to her.

"The Chain isn't working because you can't use it" the girl answered, grimacing "Because it will only work on my hands".

"What?!" Yami Marik exclaimed, letting go of Tara.

He looked at the girl with fury and smacked her across the face. Tara rubbed her left cheek, stunned. It had been long since someone had smacked her.

"No matter if I can't use it, I'll keep it in my grasp because it will soon be useful" Yami Marik said, putting away the Chain inside the pocket of his pants "Meanwhile, you'll be coming with me so you can reveal the place of the temple".

"What will we do with Yugi Mutou?" Odion asked, looking down at the unconscious boy.

"Let him die in the desert" Yami Marik said, picking Tara up and putting her over his shoulder.

"If he stays here, I swear I won't lead you to the temple Yami Marik, I prefer to die before that happens" Tara said, trying to kick him only to find that he had grasped both her ankles to keep her from doing that.

"I could always use my Rod on you" Yami Marik replied as he placed her on his horse in a sitting position while two Rare Hunters tied her hands with a rope.

"As if it will work now, my patron is watching and he won't let any harm befall me nor any power be used against me" Tara retorted, glaring at him before he mounted his horse behind her.

'That's why the Chain isn't working, because Horus is nearby' Tara thought as she looked at the sky briefly 'He can only use his powers over the Chain but if all the Items are gathered, he won't have power over them. Of course, Yami Marik doesn't need to know this so I won't tell'.

She noticed a falcon flying over them and then saw it disappear. She hid a smile.

"I do believe your god watches over you, I have just seen him flying above us" Yami Marik said "So I will keep the boy and you will lead me to the temple, is that understood?".

"Yes" Tara nodded.

"Good" Yami Marik smirked darkly and then glanced at Odion "Take little Yugi with you to our hideout and don't lose him".

"Yes Master Marik" Odion nodded and turned around to pick Yugi up.

"You know Tara, you are a very pretty little girl" Yami Marik said to her as he pulled the hair clip away from her light brown hair and let it fall over her shoulders "I can understand why my hikari likes you so much. What I don't understand is why you like him".

"For starters he respects me _entirely_, unlike you" Tara retorted as she shrugged Yami Marik's hands off of her shoulders "I'm off limits to you".

"I'll let you be for the time being" he smiled wickedly as he took the reins of his horse.

When he made sure Odion had taken Yugi with him, he gave an order to part and rode in the same direction Tara and Yami had been riding towards to. A group of Rare Hunters followed him through the cold desert.

"Soon the Horus Items will be mine and I'll rule the world" Yami Marik said to Tara, the same wicked smile still on his lips "And you will stay with me".

Tara didn't reply, she simply gazed ahead, her semblance unnerved. Inward, she was smirking.

'That's what you think Yami Marik, you have yet to learn more about me and the temple of the Horus Items, there are a few surprises waiting for you' she thought 'I'm not about to give up these Items without a fight'.

* * *

Neferi: End of chapter and I think it's rather crappy.

Tara: Well, at least you went further into the story.

Neferi: Yeah that's true. Well, people, we're nearing the ending of this fic!

Tara: So soon?

Neferi: Yeah. Please review and keep reading!


	16. Journey to the Temple

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: A new chapter!

Tara: Perfect, now you're updating your other story.

Neferi: Yes, thanks to God.

Tara: Here it is, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I'm thankful because he created it. I do however, own Tara and the Horus Items.

Chapter sixteen: To the Temple

* * *

Tara remained quiet as Yami Marik rode through the desert followed by some of his Rare Hunters. She had nothing to tell him and she still intended not to. But she knew that at some point she had to talk if she wanted Yugi safe.

"You're awfully quiet my dear" Yami Marik whispered on her right ear, making her shudder.

"I'm not in the mood to talk" she retorted, gazing ahead.

"Perhaps you are not now but you will soon need to speak" he replied.

The girl stayed quiet, gazing around. She had to locate herself in the desert so that if she escaped she would know exactly where she was and what way to go. _If_ she escaped. From the side of her eyes she could see a horse approaching, Odion riding it. She noticed he carried Yugi, who was still unconscious.

'Oh Yugi, I'm sorry I got you into this, it wasn't my intention to make you get hurt' she thought guiltily, glancing at him.

Her gaze shifted to Odion as soon as she felt him looking at her. As her gaze met his for a brief moment, she thought she had seen something there. He then shifted his gaze away, leaving her to figure out what she had seen.

'I thought I saw a glint if sadness in his eyes, could I be wrong?' she thought, looking at Odion 'Maybe I'm not…maybe he wants Marik to return. That must be it! Don't worry Odion, somehow we'll free Marik from his psychotic yami'.

She looked ahead again and saw some ruins of what appeared to be a temple. Yami Marik rode towards them.

"We're in our hideout now" he told her as they approached.

"Ruins? Your hideout is between ruins?" Tara said incredulously as her abductor stopped the horse.

"Our hideout is underground and the entrance is located in these ruins" Yami Marik said as he dismounted his horse.

He then turned over to Tara and helped her dismount the horse since her wrists were bound to a rope. As she set foot on the ground, she quickly shrugged his hands off and took a step away from him.

"You can't get rid of me priestess, you'll be seeing my face for all eternity when I get my hands on the Horus Items" he smirked darkly as she glared at him.

'If, _if_ you get your filthy hands on them' she thought as she was led towards a platform by two Rare Hunters.

She stopped before what looked like a well and waited for Yami Marik to approach. He walked past her, glancing at her evilly from the corner of his eyes, and made his way over to what looked like a trap door. It was relatively old, she knew not many people had knowledge of what it was. She saw Yami Marik open the door and she was pushed forward.

Tara breathed insults under her breath but kept on walking towards the door. Odion walked past her hurriedly, carrying Yugi. Tara observed him and saw that Yugi was beginning to move.

"Yugi!" she called, making all the Rare Hunters freeze on their steps, including Yami Marik.

The young boy opened his eyes slowly and focused his gaze to stare at Odion's.

He quickly narrowed his eyes "Odion!".

"Keep him steady and bring him down silently" Yami Marik ordered as he started walking down the steps of the trap door "And bring the girl to me".

Before Tara was pushed again, she had run over to Odion who was carrying Yugi. She looked at her friend worriedly.

"Oh Yugi, are you alright?" she asked him as the two Rare Hunters quickly ran and walked behind her.

"My head hurts but excluding that, I'm alright" he answered "I'm sorry that I didn't realize they were coming".

"It's okay Yugi, we were going to get caught sooner or later" Tara replied.

"Be quiet girl!" one of the Rare Hunters behind her said, after which he smacked her across the face.

After turning her head back again, she glared hatefully at him and murmured "Thank the gods I can't get my hands on you now…"

"You! You know you cannot hit her unless Master Marik gives you permission, I shall inform him if this infraction immediately" Odion told her attacker, herself turning her head to look at Odion.

She was led silently down the steps and into the underground chamber where the Ishtars used to live. An arm stopped her by grabbing her forearms and she turned her head to look at who had touched her. Odion had stopped her and he led her down another corridor, not the one the rest of the Rare Hunters where going down.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, looking at him.

"To see Master Marik" he simply answered, still holding Yugi in his arms.

The boy preferred to remain silent, perhaps Tara could get some information out of Odion. After all, she knew him better than himself.

"You know he's not Marik, he's his evil yami, why are you serving him?" the girl questioned, still looking at him.

"I pledged I would serve him" Odion answered.

"You pledged to serve Marik, not Yami Marik! They're two different people! You know he's not Marik…he doesn't love me, he can't be Marik" Tara said, her tone turning to a sad one as she lowered her head.

She didn't hear a reply coming from Odion, so she decided to leave the matter the way it was. Odion needed to think about what she had told him and then make a decision about it. She just hoped he would be on her and Yugi's side at the end.

They stopped before a door, on which Odion knocked. She heard Yami Marik's voice admitting entrance and Odion opened the door.

"Master here is the priestess as you requested" he said, bowing before the yami.

"Ah yes, well done Odion, you may retire now" Yami Marik said, looking at him.

Odion nodded, bowed and then turned around. He closed the door behind himself, leaving Tara and Yami Marik alone. He stood up and walked over to her, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"I will tell you the rule so you may follow it" he told her, circling her "You are to do whatever I tell you, if not then Yugi dies".

"I am well aware of that but there is one thing I must impose: you are not putting a hand on me. If you do, you might as well say goodbye to the knowledge of the location of the Temple" Tara said, staying unnerved.

"And how do you expect to kill yourself priestess? I am going to keep you bound inside a chamber all by yourself" Yami Marik replied, standing in front of her.

"It's quite easy, I can either, hold my breath or tell my god to kill me" Tara said "He listens to me".

"Very well but you have to lead me to the temple" he told her.

"I will" she said.

He looked at her, making sure she was not lying. He determined she wasn't and so he led her away to her chamber.

'I am leading you to the temple Yami Marik, but that's not the same as leading you to the Items' she smirked inwardly as she was led away by him.

They soon arrived at a chamber and he pushed her in, then locked the door behind him. She fell hard on the ground.

"Oh great, it's dark in here, I can't even see my hands" she murmured as she tried to sit down.

She sat down on the ground and waited patiently to see if someone was going to bring some light into the room, even if it was a candle. Soo after, she heard the door open and saw Odion walk in carrying a candle.

"Thanks Odion" she said, standing up and walking over to him "Where is Yugi anyway?".

"In a chamber, just like you are, though, he is not bound by rope" he answered, placing the candle on a table next to the bed.

"I see…" she said, sitting down on the bed "Well, I hope to see you soon".

Odion didn't reply as he walked out of the chamber and locked the door behind him. Tara sighed.

"I wish Marik was around instead of Yami Marik, things would've been different, even if Yugi and I had to travel here" the girl murmured.

The silence was making her feel much lonelier than what she felt but she couldn't complain. So she decided to submerge herself in her thoughts. Her thoughts first drifted to her father, wondering how was he. Was he alright? Was he drinking as always? She sincerely hoped he would be safe. Then she thought about Yugi and Yami. She was worried for both, especially for Yami since she hadn't seen him in quite a while. Her mind flooded with thoughts as she lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling silently. She soon felt sleepy and let the feeling come over her.

Tara woke up as soon as she heard the door of her room open. Her eyes landed on Odion, who was carrying a tray with food.

"What time is it?" she asked, holding back a yawn.

"It's already morning, seven o'clock to be exact" he answered, placing the breakfast on the table next to her bed.

"I see…when are we parting?" she asked as he unbounded her wrists in order to let her eat.

"Soon, Master Marik is preparing himself and so are the rest of the Hunters" Odion answered "Now eat your breakfast, I doubt we will halt to eat lunch".

And before she could reply he had walked out of the room.

'Oh well…' she thought.

So she ate everything that Odion had brought her, except the glass of water. Then she waited for someone to appear. After what seemed an eternity, which were actually fifteen minutes, the door opened to reveal Yami Marik, smirking at her.

"Today is the day my dear" he told her, walking over to her "You shall lead me to the temple".

He pulled her up by the forearms and quickly bound her wrists again. Then he led her outside. The girl walked silently through the corridors and then up the steps to the outside world. As she stepped outside, she breathed in the air and let it out, a smile forming on her lips. It was good to be outside again. She suddenly felt herself being picked up and set on a horse. Yami Marik then sat down behind her.

"Which way priestess?" he asked her, taking the reins of his horse.

"Keep on riding the way we were doing last night, I will tell you when we are near" Tara answered "Is Yugi coming?".

"Unfortunately he has to since he's the guarantee you will take me to the temple" Yami Marik answered.

He then kicked his horse and rode forth, followed by the Rare Hunters. Tara was silent until the first ride of the day ended at noon. Food was given to her, which she ate and she was allowed to see Yugi. She was satisfied to find out that her friend was safe although not free from scrapes, which angered her.

"Did any of them hit you?" she asked him, feeling herself grow more angry.

"No they didn't, I was just pushed into my room and fell onto the ground hard. Unfortunately there were a few stones and stuff" Yugi answered "Don't go angry or the situation might turn out worst".

The girl let out a sigh and tried to calm herself down. Soon Yami Marik announced it was time to part and she was off with him again.

"How long to get to the temple?" Yami Marik asked her as they kept on riding.

"Around a day or so" Tara answered.

"Excellent, I will soon posses great powers" he told her.

The girl simply stayed quiet and looked ahead. She preferred to ignore him for the time being and concentrate herself on what to do when they go to the temple.

'I could deny him the entrance or I could just let the temple do it's work' she thought 'Which one will I choose?'.

She decided to stop her plotting as soon as she saw the Millenium Rod on Yami Marik's hand. She would normally not fear the power of a Millenium Item because she had her Horus Chain but since she was unarmed she decided to behave for the time being.

"I will use this on you if you don't lead me to where I want Tara" he whispered to her, making her shudder "And I will make Yugi suffer too".

She _hated_ it when he did that.

"I will lead you to the temple" she stated, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm just reminding you" he said, a wicked smile on his lips.

'I should be more cautious on my planning' she thought as the wind caressed her face.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Tara: Please review and keep reading!


	17. The Key to the Temple

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm back again with an update!

Tara: And also a Set/OC fic!

Neferi: Yes that's true.

Tara: Well, here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the Horus Items and me.

Author's Note: There's a part in this chapter where Tara invokes the god Horus and she says something about "watches over his Eye". In that quote she refers to herself since her tittle is The Eye of Horus.

Chapter seventeen: The Key to the Temple

* * *

The rest of the ride through the desert went without a stop until night fell and the moon took its place in the dark sky. That's when they stopped and decided to keep on doing their journey the next day when the sun rose.

"We will rest here in the desert, I trust you all came prepared for an occasion such as this" Yami Marik said, dismounting his horse.

As he helped Tara down, she looked at all the Rare Hunters around her. Some were trying to put up their tents and others were taking out their sleeping bags. She couldn't help snickering when she saw the Rare Hunters trying to put up their tents and find it was useless.

'In which head can fit the idea of putting up a tent in a desert? It's obvious the tent won't stay in its place since it needs ground and not sand in order for it to stay put' she thought as she walked beside Yami Marik, who was pulling her by the forearm.

She was brought to Odion, who was looking after Yugi. The tri-colored hair boy was sitting in the sand by Odion's horse, his feet bound with rope.

"Odion I leave her under your watch, don't lose her or the consequences will be quite painful" Yami Marik said, pushing Tara forward.

The priestess stumbled upon Odion, who took a hold of her before she fell onto the ground. She regained her balance and looked over her right shoulder to glare at Yami Marik, who smirked at her before walking away.

"Damn you" she murmured, taking a step back so she could look up at Odion.

"Miss Kasuki, please do as I say, I do not desire to use brute force with you" he murmured to her, looking at her sternly.

"And why is that?" she asked, a light smile forming on her lips.

Tara didn't need to ask why, she knew the reason: when Marik had kidnapped her and taken a liking of her he had told Odion not to hurt her but to protect her. She was glad to know he was keeping his promise to Marik.

"Because I do not wish to harm you since you have done nothing" he told her "Now, sit down beside Yugi Mutou and don't try to run away".

"I won't run away without Yugi and since his feet are bound there's no way I'm making a move" Tara replied, sitting down beside her friend.

She glanced at Yugi, who, in turn, was looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his eyes showing concern.

"Yes, don't worry about me Yugi" she answered, pushing her hair behind her left shoulder with her bound hands "What about you?".

"I'm ok I guess" he answered, looking at his feet "But I don't know what's the idea of tying my feet, it's not like I'm going to run away from here. I'll be lost".

Tara chuckled "They tied you because I could just tell you to run off with me and you'll follow me. But since you're Yami Marik's guarantee that I'll be leading him to the Temple he needs to have you under his control".

"Hey Odion, these are the sleeping bags in which the prisoners will be sleeping" a Rare Hunter said to him, throwing him two bags.

Odion caught them and started preparing them as Tara and Yugi watched him silently. A light and cold breeze traveled the desert, caressing the two teenagers gently and making the young priestess smile. The breeze brought her many memories.

"Do you think Yami's alright?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yes I think so though he's probably pissed off because he was separated from you" Tara answered, watching some Rare Hunters putting up a fire.

"And you" Yugi added, looking at her.

The priestess smiled as she looked at him. She was content to see that her friend was doing fine, though she still regretted getting him involved.

"Yugi I have a plan to get us out of this mess" she whispered to him after she made sure Odion was not listening "But we have to arrive at the Temple first".

"But if we arrive at the Temple Yami Marik will get the Items for sure" Yugi said, looking up at her.

"Not necessarily" Tara said, smiling at him "There are many things you don't know about the Temple and will find out in due time".

"Alright, the sleeping bags are ready, now go to sleep you two" Odion instructed them, picking Yugi up.

Tara stood up and accommodated herself inside a sleeping bag and watched as Odion put Yugi inside the other one placed beside her. When Odion had finished, he walked away and sat down nearby. Tara gave a smile to Yugi and then closed her eyes. Around fifteen minutes later when she heard a quarrel quell down she fell asleep.

The priestess opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that the fire the Rare Hunters had made was out. She blinked twice, trying to rid herself of the sleep in her eyes and then sat down. Everyone around her was asleep, or so they seemed.

'What time is it?' she wondered, looking around her.

She looked at the horizon and noticed the sun was emerging. So it had to be around 6 o'clock.

'Soon Yami Marik will awaken and I'll have to lead him again' Tara thought, pulling herself out of the sleeping bag and sitting in the sand.

The priestess watched the sunrise silently and soon she saw many Rare Hunters awaken. Yugi sat down next to her and saw the wondrous sunrise Egypt had.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunrise" he commented, watching the different tones of orange and yellow in the sky.

Tara smiled as a response but the smile faded when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and looked over her left shoulder to see a smirking Yami Marik.

"Good morning Tara, are you ready to lead me to my destiny?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes I am" she answered, glaring at him.

"Good, then you shall eat and then we'll part" he said, turning around as his violet cape flared behind him.

Soon Odion walked over to her and Yugi bringing their breakfast, which happened to be an apple and a few grapes. Tara and Yugi ate in complete silent each thinking on what was going to happen when they arrived at the Temple. As soon as they were over, they were both carried to a horse and the journey started again.

"We will arrive at the Temple before noon, or so I calculate" Tara said to Yami Marik as he hurried his horse further.

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to that so I can test the powers of the Items" Yami Marik said.

The rest of the ride Tara remained silent, looking carefully ahead to see if she could find the location of the hidden Temple. Three hours later, she told Yami Marik to stop the horse for a moment.

"What's the matter my dear? Why do you want me to stop?" he asked her as he bid his horse to stop.

Tara didn't answer, she just looked ahead frowning slightly, a hand above her eyebrows to prevent the sun from bothering her vision. And there it was, the indication that she was before the Temple, the mirage of a strange looking oasis. Not many could see it because you had to gape ahead for quite a while in order for you to see it. It was the result of an old incantation made by a magician.

"Is there something that you see that I don't?" Yami Marik whispered on Tara's left ear, making her shudder.

He had hit right on the target, she could see the mirage but he couldn't.

"The Temple is just ahead" she said, pointing ahead of them with her left index finger.

"How do you make it appear so anyone can see it?" Yami Marik asked, looking down at her.

"I'm afraid I don't remember such information" Tara answered, looking at him.

"What?" Yami Marik said, looking down at her angrily.

"I remember the location of the Temple, though I do not remember how to make it appear. I traveled here because I had the hope I would remember while I was doing the journey but it seems my idea didn't work" Tara said, turning her gaze over to where the mirage was supposed to be seen.

Though she didn't see it anymore.

"You lie woman! You know how to make it appear!" Yami Marik said furiously.

Tara shook her head "I'm afraid not".

She heard him growl as she held back a satisfied smile. She remembered well how to make the Temple appear but she didn't want to let him enter. The priestess suddenly felt Yami Marik throw her off the horse and she fell on her back in the sands.

'Why in the seven Hathors did he do that?!' Tara thought as she sat down and rubbed her head.

She felt his hands grip her forearms and pull her abruptly to her feet. She met a maniac gaze, which made her narrow her eyes.

"Tara you better tell me how to make the Temple appear or I'll use my Rod on you" he said, squeezing her forearms.

The girl frowned in pain and answered "I told you I don't know!".

"Fine then" he said, throwing her to the ground again "I'll use a more effective method. Bring me little Yugi".

Tara narrowed her caramel eyes as soon as she saw Odion bringing Yugi forth and Yami Marik approaching him with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked as she sat down, her voice trembling slightly.

Tara gasped as Yami Marik pulled Yugi away from Odion and placed the dagger part of the Millenium Rod on the boy's throat. She heard Yami Marik chuckle in delight when he saw her reaction.

"If you don't want to cooperate then little Yugi will go and meet his doom. Perhaps that will be your stimulus" Yami Marik said, pressing the dagger to Yugi's throat.

Yugi frowned in pain when he felt the dagger make a little wound on his neck, from where a little blood poured out.

"What say you my dear? Are you going to speak or are you going to let him die?" Yami Marik asked, looking at her.

"Fine, I'll speak" Tara said, defeated.

"Good decision" Yami Marik said, letting Yugi go.

He threw the boy over to the ground next to Tara, who quickly checked his injury.

"I'm alright, it hurts just a little" he told her as he sat down and wiped away some blood.

"Start speaking priestess" Yami Marik said, standing before them.

"Yugi needs to have the Millenium Puzzle first" Tara said, looking up at him.

"It seems to me like you're lying" Yami Marik said, frowning at her.

"I'm not lying" she said sternly "Yugi needs the Puzzle if you want to see the Temple. Yami and I can make the Temple appear".

"Why don't you make it appear yourself?" Yami Marik questioned as Tara stood up.

"Because the Pharaoh and the Puzzle _are_ the main key to make that happen" the priestess answered, looking at him seriously "Are you going to give Yugi his Puzzle or not?".

Yami Marik thought about it for a mere moment before walking over to his horse. There was a small bag tied to it and from it Yami Marik took out the Millenium Item. Then he walked over to Yugi and gave it to him.

"Yugi, you need to let Yami take over" Tara said, turning to him.

Yugi nodded "Okay".

The Puzzle glowed lightly and Yami took over. He opened his eyes and glared at Yami Marik.

"Come on Yami, let's walk ahead" Tara said, walking away from the Rare Hunters.

"Where are you going Tara? You can't run away from me" Yami Marik said as Yami followed her slowly.

"I'm going to make the Temple appear, wait there" she said as she kept on walking.

Yami caught up with her and walked at her right side.

"Are you really going to make the Temple appear for him?" Yami murmured, looking at her.

"Yes I am" Tara answered, putting her hands inside the front pockets of her pants "But just because I do that doesn't mean that he _will_ find the Items. I have one more plan up my sleeve".

Yami smirked at her and then looked ahead. He saw a small platform made of stone covered with sand. Tara made her way over to it and stood upon it. She then motioned for Yami to do the same. The former Pharaoh did as told and waited patiently. Tara closed her eyes and stood still for a minute. When she opened her eyes, she thrust her left hand forward and murmured some words.

"Oh great Horus that takes care Pharaohs and watches over his Eye, please reveal the secret place where the Horus Items hide" she murmured, closing her eyes again.

Suddenly the Millenium Puzzle around Yami's neck glowed brightly and something started to appear in the distance. Yami Marik observed as a magnificent Temple appeared before the Pharaoh and the priestess some meters away. The Temple seemed as if the sands of age had never touched it. It had the slanted gateway, the columns outside could be seen and the giant wooden doors seemed new.

Seven shrines were around the Temple and paths leading towards them from the bigger complex could be seen. The Temple of the Horus Items could be seen again.

"At last I'm here" Yami Marik said, smirking evilly.

He saw Tara move and then she and Yami ran towards the Temple.

"You two come back here!" a Rare Hunter ordered but to no avail.

There was no way that Yami and Tara would be returning to them now.

"Let them go, we will find them inside" Yami Marik said as he saw Yami and Tara pass by the first shrine.

He mounted his horse and said to Odion "Let's go".

And so he kicked his horse and rode towards the Temple.

* * *

Neferi: End of chapter!

Tara: And the story is soon to end, in a few chapters or so, we don't know yet.

Neferi: Two or three chapters more.

Tara: Yeah well, please review and keep reading!


	18. The Temple

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: New chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

Tara: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the Horus Items and me.

Chapter eighteen: The Temple

&&

"We're almost there!" Tara announced, running in front of Yami towards the second shrine of the left.

It was hidden from view since the first shrine was blocking it. Yami wondered just why she was taking him there and not inside the Temple… But then again, she _remembered_ every single corner of the Temple and he did not so there had to be something there, on that shrine.

"Here we are" she said, stopping and trying to catch her breath.

Yami watched her as she quieted her breathing and turned to face the shrine. A smile was drawn on her lips and she proceeded towards it. Yami followed.

"Tara, what are we looking for?" he questioned as she read the hieroglyphics on the walls.

"You'll soon know when I show it to you" the priestess answered, placing a hand on one of the many ankhs drawn on the wall.

She seemed to count them to the right and then smiled. Tara turned to look at Yami and motioned him to approach.

"Place your hand on the ankh at my left, right next to my hand" she smiled as she did the same in one of the last ankhs at the right of the wall.

Yami studied the face of the girl for a minute and then did as told. He noticed the wall glowed in a pattern around both of their hands and then a trap door at his left opened on the floor.

"Very well, we must hurry, Yami Marik will be here any minute now" Tara said, walking away from the wall and towards the trap door "You go first".

"I don't know the way" Yami answered, looking at the trap door.

Nothing could be seen at the other side of the trap door, just darkness.

"You just get inside, step aside and let me land" Tara answered "It's quite simple".

"Very well" Yami said, approaching the door.

Let's do it partnerhe heard Yugi say through their mind link.

He nodded to his hikari and then jumped down the trap door. Yami landed in a good position on a ground that was full of sand, still accompanied by the light of the day. He looked up and saw Tara looking down at him, smiling lightly.

"It's not as profound as it seems at the first time, is it?" she said, smiling.

"Yes" he replied "Are you coming down now?".

"Of course, I have to or you will never find your way down there" the priestess answered "Step aside".

The former Pharaoh stepped aside and saw his friend land on the ground. As she incorporated the trap door closed a few feet above their heads, leaving them in darkness.

"What now? We cannot see" Yami said.

"Perhaps not at the moment" he heard her say "But soon we will".

He felt her hand take his and lead him further into what he had noticed before was a long corridor. Suddenly torches along the corridor started to burn and the pleasant presence of light was felt.

Tara turned to Yami and smiled "Welcome to one of the secret entrances to the Temple of the Horus Items".

"I see…" Yami said as he let go of Tara's hand "Lead the way into the complex".

"We're already inside the Temple, just in one of it's underground passages" the priestess answered, proceeding further "Follow me and don't lose me, you might end up lost or even worst".

"Why end up worst? Lost is bad enough Tara" Yami questioned "Besides, the traps set here must be ones you can find or figure out with not much problem".

"Perhaps but those are not the problem, the _incantations_ are" the girl answered, stopping in a bifurcation "There are many of those around here and if you don't know how to counter them then consider yourself dead".

"So the Temple is safely guarded" Yami said "Are those the only defenses?".

"No, there is one more" Tara said, closely examining the two ways "There are tests you must pass in the bigger chambers, the ones before the main one where the Items are hidden".

"So that's why we took this entrance, to avoid some of the tests" Yami said.

"Exactly, besides, it will give us a bigger advantage since we won't be slowed down like Yami Marik will. We will get to the main chamber before he does, hopefully" Tara answered, still examining the two ways.

Yami let her think in silence, observing the hieroglyphics in the walls around him. His attention was driven away from them when Tara announced she had found the correct way.

"The paths change in a specific amount of years and one has to find the correct one" Tara explained as she proceeded into the path at the right.

Yami followed her silently, studying the writings on the walls around him.

"Tara, I have a question concerning the construction of this Temple" Yami said after a while as they began to descend in a flight of stairs.

"Yes?" she said, taking a turn to the right and ascending some flight of stairs.

"Who helped in the construction? I mean, who designed everything?" he asked as they stopped in a circular chamber with three paths to choose.

"You of course, the Priests in your court, the Queen and a pair of sorcerers" Tara answered "And I designed some of the traps with help from the High Priest".

"I see…"Yami said, somehow sad that he couldn't remember his past.

Tara observed the three paths carefully, smiling. One had a flight of stairs going down, another had a flight of stairs going up and the last one had a straight path. The girl didn't hesitate when she took the straight path, remembering how she and her superior had made the labyrinth concerning the stairs.

"You can really get lost here" Tara heard a voice behind her, recognizing it as Yugi's voice.

"If you think three ways is a pain then go to one of those flight of stairs we left behind and when you reach their ends you'll find yourself with four paths and so on" Tara said. "And when you reach to six paths, the end of each of those is a trap where you will end up badly injured, dead or you'll find an incantation that's not too pleasant".

"You really put yourselves to work on the security of the Temple" Yugi commented.

"We couldn't afford to have someone entering the Temple and getting the Items just like that" Tara replied "The one who gets to the Items has to have a nice mind, one that can analyze the situations he/she is put through and one that's careful and patient".

"Do you think Yami Marik will get to the Items?" Yugi asked.

Tara paused, stopping at the end of the corridor before answering "Unfortunately, I believe he will find his way into the chamber that holds them".

&&

Yami Marik entered the main court of the vast Temple, looking around silently as the Rare Hunters followed him inside carefully. He was surprised to find out that the complex didn't have a garden just like the other Temples did, it was all linked and made into a whole place.

"Master Marik, what should we do now?" Odion asked, kneeling in front of him.

"We shall proceed" Yami Marik answered "And pass the tests that await us".

"The Temple has tests, Master?" asked a Rare Hunter, addressing the yami.

Yami Marik looked at him, furious at such a dumb question "Of course it has you insolent fool! Do you think a Temple such as this one would have no means of security?".

"I-I'm sorry Master Marik…" the Rare Hunter said, kneeling "Please forgive me…"

"Speak no more" Yami Marik said, smiling evilly "I have a way in which you can earn my _forgiveness_".

The Rare Hunter looked up at him "Really Master? Please tell me, I will do anything to earn it, _anything_!".

"Anything?" Yami Marik smirked evilly "Very well, you will walk towards the doors at the end of the court".

"Your wish is my command, Master Marik" the Rare Hunter nodded, rising to his feet.

He then walked towards the doors, scared as to what might appear before him while he drew closer to his destined point. Behind him, all his companions watched in complete silent, waiting for something to happen. Surprisingly, the Hunter reached the end of the court without having a problem. He even placed a hand on the set of doors without being harmed.

'Strange, he should have been harmed or detained by something' Odion thought, watching as the Hunter returned.

"Let's go" Yami Marik ordered, advancing.

His Rare Hunters followed him but soon all stopped on their tracks, apprehensive as to what was in front of them. Around five lions had appeared from behind the columns of the court, some roaring fiercely and others advancing slowly towards the intruders, menacingly.

"Look, lions!" yelled one, pointing at the nearest to him.

The pack of lions slowly dispersed around the humans, forming a circle around them and leaving them with no means to escape. They all observed the fright visible on their faces and then roared again, causing some of the Hunters to quiver in fear.

"Don't be frightened, they're just illusions you cowards!" Yami Marik said, glaring at his Hunters "Now prove that you are all worthy of being Rare Hunters and advance towards them, they won't harm you!".

One of the Rare Hunters walked slowly towards the two lions blocking the set of doors and soon met his doom when one of the creatures jumped on him and attacked, leaving the Rare Hunters frightened.

"Master Marik, what do we do now?" Odion asked, watching as the lions slowly approached them.

&&

"Tara, how many tests are there?" Yugi asked as the girl helped him out of the passage they had been walking through.

"There are four" the priestess answered as the trap door on the floor of the Temple they had entered through was closed.

"What's the first one?" he asked curiously as both rose to their feet.

"The Test of Fear" answered Tara "It involves a very real illusion. There's a pack of lions that will attack any person that comes near them and is afraid".

"But how can it be? They're illusions" Yugi said, looking up at the girl with interest.

"Illusions created from the Millenium Chain" the girl smiled "You know the main power of the Item, Mara has used it limited times because she's not too fond of it".

"I know" Yugi said "So they will die because of fright, their souls will be taken away and if you show no fright then you will pass".

"That's right, though I believe that if Yami Marik passes the test there won't be much Rare Hunters left, I daresay they're all cowards when dealing with nature" Tara said. "Being in the desert is not a great deal to them but being in front of creatures that might attack you is another thing".

"So what are the next tests?" Yugi asked as the girl proceeded towards a door at the other side of the small chamber they were in.

"The Test of Battle, the Test of Senses and the Test of Decisions" Tara answered, approaching the door "I mentioned them in no particular order".

"What do each of them contain?" he asked curiously as the girl opened the door.

"That" smiled Tara "Will have to wait, I will tell you in due time".

&&

"This can't be happening!" Yami Marik said, narrowing his eyes as the lions walked closer to them.

The lions jumped to some of the Hunters that were nearest and after finishing them off they went back to the positions they had been standing on. Around ten Hunters were left standing.

"This is ridiculous" Yami Marik said, pushing aside the Hunters in front of him "I will prove to you that these are only just illusions and not what they appear to be".

He walked towards the lions blocking the doors without hesitating. The lions roared, trying to intimidate him but making no effect on the yami, who simply kept on walking. To everyone's surprise, Yami Marik passed right through the lions and stood behind them. He turned around and looked at his Rare Hunters smirking evilly.

"I told you they were just an illusion, now come forth without fearing them" he stated.

The Hunters walked towards their Master, passing right through the illusion and making it vanish. They reunited with him and then proceeded to the set of doors, which were opening slowly. As soon as they entered the chamber, the doors closed behind them, leaving them in pitch-black darkness.

"I felt something cold brush against my hand" one of them commented, almost out of voice.

A sound started to be heard, that of something shaking. It wasn't very pleasant. As seconds passed, the sound grew stronger and everyone felt something moving about them. No one made a move. Then the torches on the walls started to burn and everyone looked around, narrowing their eyes at what was in front of them.

&&

Neferi: End of chapter and a nice cliffie! I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Tara: I can see that, you were grinning all the way when you started it.

Neferi: Yup, what test do you think it's next and what do you think the Rare Hunters and Yami Marik saw?

Tara: Please tell us in a review! Please review and keep reading!


	19. The Test of Battle

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was very busy during Christmas and now I'm stuck with homework and projects. Please be patient.

Tara: That's right, now here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own the Horus Items and myself.

Chapter nineteen: The Test of Battle

* * *

"What _are_ those things?" a Rare Hunter asked, blinking furiously and focusing his gaze across from him.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him, he couldn't believe such a thing could exist. Only in tails developed in Egypt and Arabia those creatures were found. They were animal warriors, serpents bearing shiny armor, sharp swords and shields to protect themselves from enemy attacks. They gazed at the intruders with piercing yellow eyes and hissed.

"But I thought they were just creatures created by the ancient Egyptians in myths!" the same Rare Hunter said, his face full of panic.

"Apparently they're real" Odion said, remembering that they looked exactly like some of the monsters he had used against Joey in Battle City.

Yami Marik gazed at the creatures, silently studying them before smirking.

"I bet they're illusions just like the lions we left behind in the chamber we were in" he stated, giving a few steps towards the creatures without hesitation, showing he was not afraid.

However, that proved the creatures were very real. The moment Yami Marik was close enough one of the serpents attacked with its sword, slashing part of the cape he was wearing. He quickly stepped back, unnerved by the experience with such odd creatures.

"Do you honestly believe that illusions can attack you when you're not afraid?" a female voice commented, coming from the other end of the chamber.

The attention of the group was drifted to the figure standing far behind the serpents. It was a woman dressed in a white linen dress, just like the ancient Egyptian women used to wear. Now how could she be wearing such a piece of clothing if it should have gotten old by the passing time? Unless…

"She's a spirit!" the same Rare Hunter yelled, pointing at her, frightened.

The other Rare Hunters noticed they could see clearly right through her. Yes, she was indeed a spirit.

"It took you long enough to figure that out" she said, leaning against the wall just below the torch at the right side of the doors "I'm only here for one purpose".

"And that might be?" Yami Marik questioned, gazing at her.

"All in due time, now let's not forget our manners, I am Sinathor, the spirit that dwells within the four walls of this chamber" she said, introducing herself "And the creatures standing before you are the serpent warriors of this Temple, they -"

"- Enough of your foolish talking woman! Tell us what is your purpose!" Yami Marik interrupted her, anger rising in his voice.

"If you wish to know then you will have to hear me" Sinathor stated, her cold gaze falling upon him "So you better be patient. Now, this is the second of the tests in the Temple of the Horus Items. Its name is the Test of Battle. Here you will battle the warriors of the Temple to death. If you win then entrance shall be granted to the next chamber, if you lose then your fate was already sealed in your death".

"So the test is beating these creatures?" Yami Marik said "That's an easy task, I'll use my Rod on them".

"I wasn't finished with the explanation" Sinathor stated, crossing her arms "No use of magic is allowed in any of the tests, which means your Millenium Rod is useless against anything presented in the chambers".

"Then what weapons do you expect us to use against these creatures?" Yami Marik questioned, frowning at her.

"The weapons placed on the wall at your right" Sinathor motioned with her left hand "Only those are the ones suited for this test, you cannot carry them to the next test, they will vanish from your grasp".

The Rare Hunters all gazed at their right to find various weapons hanging from the wall such as shields, spears, swords, bows and arrows.

"Pick any that you like but make sure it's the correct one, if you pick it up and you can't use it, you can't change it for another, the weapons cannot be returned once they are chosen" Sinathor stated, her eyes following the Rare Hunters as they approached the wall.

Carefully thinking it thoroughly, the Rare Hunters finally picked up their weapons. As they returned to the same spot they were previously standing on, they took notice that the weapons on the wall were disappearing.

"Now that this is settled" Sinathor said, stepping forward "Let the Test begin!".

She thrust her left hand forward and the serpent warriors instantly attacked.

-o-

"Mind you telling me what's the second test? I'm curious" Yugi said as he and Tara walked down a corridor silently.

"The Test of Battle" the young priestess answered, noticing that the torches on the walls lit up as they walked further into the corridor "You have to battle serpent creatures, ones that are truly skilled in battle".

"Serpents? Whoa, that sounds kind of freaky" Yugi commented, not too fond of the darkness in front of him.

Tara chuckled "They're kind of intimidating when you gaze at them".

"And they use weapons?" Yugi quizzed, following Tara.

Tara nodded "Yes, they usually use swords but they can use any other weapon that ancient Egyptians used, be it daggers or a bow and arrows. They wear armors to protect themselves from enemy blows and bear shields to serve the same purpose. It's a hard task defeating one of these warriors".

"I can only imagine" Yugi stated as Tara stopped before a huge wall with hieroglyphics of the people who helped to build the Temple.

Yugi noticed that Yami and Mera were there together as well as Kaiba and some other unknown priests. They were sitting in what he supposed was the Main Hall of the Temple, all having a meal.

"Where are you there?" he asked, his violet eyes scanning the writings on the wall in search of his friend.

Tara pointed just above Yugi with her right index finger at someone who was sitting at Kaiba's left side "Over there, next to Kaiba".

Yugi looked up and his eyes fell upon the carving of the priestess, who was holding a goblet in her hands and looking at Kaiba, who was returning her the gaze. He guessed they had been carved talking.

"I didn't expect to find you both talking" Yugi commented as Tara carefully read the hieroglyphics below.

"We had to converse a lot, especially during the construction of this Temple, seeing as we were designing some of the traps like I told you before" Tara replied, her left hand resting on the writings and tracing them with her left index finger "Hm…"

Yugi looked over at her, wondering where they were going now. There was no door around to which they could proceed in order to get out of the chamber.

"Ah, I see…" Tara said, her lips curving upwards in a smile. She turned to Yugi and told him "Touch the Millenium Puzzle around Yami's neck in the carvings".

Yugi nodded and walked over to Tara who, in turn, stepped aside to let him reach out to the Pharaoh. Yugi reached out his right hand and touched the Millenium Puzzle with his hand, waiting for something to happen. He saw the carving of the Item glimmer and heard something open at his right. He looked that way to find a door had opened next to him on the wall.

"Thank you for finding the door" Tara told him, walking past him over to the way out of the chamber.

Yugi lowered his hand and quickly followed her through the door as soon as she walked through. Then the door closed and disappeared behind him.

-o-

The battle to get to the next chamber and test was still taking place between the serpent warriors and the Rare Hunters. So far, the serpent warriors were winning, having taken out one fourth of the Rare Hunters who came with Yami Marik. None of the warriors had been able to take Yami Marik down yet.

"Master, they're too powerful to defeat them!" one of the Rare Hunters said, barely avoiding a direct thrust of a sword to the heart.

"Don't be such a coward and keep on fighting them, they're nothing but animals who don't have half the knowledge we have" Yami Marik replied, pushing back a warrior with his sword.

"Are you sure? Because from what I see, it looks like it's the other way around" Sinathor stated, leaning against the doors to the next chamber "You're losing badly".

"Shut up woman!" Yami Marik ordered while he defeated one of the warriors "No one asked for your opinion".

"I can give my opinion if I wish, I am not the one in trouble, I am simply observing" Sinathor replied, looking at her nails nonchalantly "On the contrary, you should be paying attention to your battle and not me".

Yami Marik decided to ignore her for the time being and concentrate on his battle first.

'I'll get her for that when this battle is over' he thought, the sound of his sword clashing against one of the warrior's echoing in the chamber.

He pushed the warrior back over to Odion who, in turn, finished him. Then he kept on fighting with the next warrior that came his way.

Sinathor watched silently as the tide of the battle began to shift. Soon, the warriors started to be eliminated one by one and more Rare Hunters started to remain. If everything kept on going as it seemed, she would have to grant passage to the intruders.

'But I know for sure that at least if they do pass this Test, they will not pass the one awaiting them' she thought, feeling that the outcome of the battle was arriving.

She soon took notice that only two warriors remained and that two fourths of the Rare Hunters were still standing, some slightly injured. Yami Marik was still on his feet.

"Well Sinathor, are you still thinking we're losing?" he asked, smirking darkly at her.

Sinathor smiled, a little and knowing smile.

'You will lose eventually' she thought, observing the outcome of the battle 'The priestess shall obtain the Items and prevent you from tainting this world'.

And so, the end of the Test came. Yami Marik and his Hunters had prevailed and defeated the serpent warriors.

"Congratulations, you have just passed the Test of Battle" Sinathor stated moving away from the doors.

The weapons the Rare Hunters were holding disappeared from their grasps as well as the serpent warriors, leaving the floor as clean as it had been when they had entered the chamber.

"Grant us passage Sinathor, it is your duty as the spirit that resides within these four walls" Yami Marik stated, taking his Millenium Rod from his belt and pointing at her with it.

Sinathor didn't seem intimidated and simply stepped aside and motioned to the doors at the end of the chamber. Yami Marik, Odion and the rest of the Rare Hunters that remained walked over to them. When they stood before the closed doors, they turned to look at Sinathor with expectation.

"Well? Open up the doors, I don't have all day" Yami Marik demanded, looking at her.

Sinathor looked over at the doors and clapped. Her clap resonated throughout the chamber and when it faded, the doors started to open up slowly. Dust came out as they moved, giving signs that they had not been opened for hundreds of years. When the doors were open, Yami Marik and the others proceeded into the darkness of the next chamber, leaving Sinathor behind. After the last one had gone through, Sinathor ordered the doors to close. As slowly as they had opened, they closed.

'Pray to the gods to give you sight in the next Test, for your downfall shall be found in it' Sinathor thought, gazing at the closed doors.

Then, she slowly vanished into thin air, leaving the chamber empty.

-o-

Yami Marik and his Rare Hunters stood completely in darkness again.

"Well this seems to be a repetitive thing" Yami Marik stated, trying to find something in the darkness.

He only saw darkness. Suddenly he heard a faint sound and felt the ground beneath tremble lightly. He heard some of his Rare Hunters take in a sharp breath as the trembling grew stronger. Then the trembling faded, as suddenly as it had happened. The Rare Hunters breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master Marik, do you know why the ground trembled?" one of the Rare Hunters whispered.

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here, would I?" Yami Marik replied "Now be quiet and lets listen".

The same sound and trembling happened again and then faded.

'I wonder…' Yami Marik thought.

He reached out a hand to his side and grabbed one of his Rare Hunters by the wrist, pulling him forward.

"You, walk forward" he ordered him.

"B-But…" the Rare Hunter stuttered.

"Do it or I shall make you my mind slave" Yami Marik threatened.

The Rare Hunter didn't hesitate and started walking forward. Yami Marik and the rest of the Hunters paid attention to the footsteps of their comrade. They could be clearly heard in the darkness. Suddenly the footsteps died and the Rare Hunter screamed. Then, they heard nothing else of him. Yami Marik called out to him but no reply came.

"What is this?" he wondered, looking around to see nothing.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie, I hope you liked it! Please review and keep reading! 


	20. The Test of the Senses

The Eye of Horus

Neferi: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! They gave me as a present a trip to Europe and I went off for almost a whole month…and the month before that I was having trouble with the floppys of my fics. This one opened, now I have to see the others…anyways, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but I do own Tara Kasuki and any other character that doesn't have to do with the series and appears here. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty: The Test of the Senses

* * *

"What's that sound?" a Rare Hunter asked in a low voice.

It was clear that some of them were scared. They were in a pitch-black chamber and there was a strange sound around them. None of them moved. Yami Marik frowned slightly.

'Either way we have to proceed, I must posses the Horus Items' he thought, looking around expecting to see something.

But the chamber was too dark. Not even Odion, whom was beside him, could be seen.

"Let's proceed" Yami Marik announced, causing a few Rare Hunters to narrow their eyes "I'm not staying in this chamber. If any of you wish to go out, you must proceed".

Some Rare Hunters swallowed nervously, others nodded. None of them wanted to stay trapped inside the chamber. The only way out was passing to the other side.

They suddenly heard some shuffling and Yami Marik announced he was proceeding. Odion was right behind him, and soon they followed their Master.

Yami Marik walked slowly forward, checking with his foot where he was stepping before walking further. He didn't like this chamber at all. He had the feeling there were a few traps around it. He suddenly stopped when he felt the floor tremble slightly and heard something move. He knew it wasn't any of his Rare Hunters.

The Rare Hunters stopped in line behind Odion and Yami Marik, wondering why were they stopping. Had their Master found something? If he had, they hoped it wasn't anything they had to worry about.

"Master Marik, what is it?" Odion asked, looking down at him even though he couldn't see him.

"There is something moving on the ground" Yami Marik answered, trying to look around to no avail.

It was too dark to even see your own hand in front of you.

"What can it be?" Odion asked, the sound of something moving in front of Yami Marik coming to his ears.

Yes, there was definitely something in front of Yami Marik. But it seemed as if it didn't always move. It seemed as if it in a certain amount of time it moved…

'Hm…I wonder…' Yami Marik thought, his hand resting on his Millenium Rod, hanging from his belt.

He checked with his foot lightly what lay in front of him and to some point, he felt ground. Past the point, there wasn't anything to stand on. There was no ground on which they could proceed towards the exit. He suddenly frowned when he heard something move again. Then, the sound stopped. He decided to check again, even though he expected to find nothing. But this time, past the point he had marked as the last piece of land, he felt some stone. He smirked.

"It's a moving bridge" Yami Marik told Odion as he heard the now known bridge move "It rotates to the other side".

"Are you sure Master?" Odion asked.

"Of course I'm sure Odion, I checked it myself" Yami Marik retorted, glaring over his right shoulder where he knew Odion was.

How could he doubt his great mind? He knew well what he was doing, and was determined to get what he wanted. Even if he had to do it on his own.

The bridge stopped in front of Yami Marik, and he quickly proceeded into it followed by Odion and the rest of the Hunters. Some moments after they had stepped into it, the bridge moved in a circular direction and stopped. Yami Marik checked to see if there was ground before stepping off of the bridge followed by his band of Hunters.

"Are we on the other side?" a Rare Hunter asked, trying to look around.

They didn't know since they couldn't see anything. But what they did notice was that there was a strange and awful smell around on the air…Suddenly light went into the chamber and everything around them could be seen. They were in fact at the other side of the chamber since they were able to recognize the doors they had left behind. The carvings on the doors looked exactly like the ones on the other chamber.

On their side of the chamber the view was different. There were treasures! Many chests filled with golden items, jewels and rich clothes were seen just a few feet away from them. It was hard to believe such fine artifacts were still inside the Temple and not in the hands of someone who might have bought them or stole them. The Rare Hunters gazed at them with awe, admiring their beauty. Something so rich couldn't be wasted inside an old Temple.

"Don't touch anything" Yami Marik stated as he walked forward.

He knew how the minds of his minions clicked. They would probably want to retrieve the treasures out of the Temple. But he had the feeling that doing that in this particular occasion was going to cause some trouble.

Some Rare Hunters followed their Master's orders, others decided to ignore it. They silently made their way towards the treasures and decided to take them. The moment they laid their hands on them, their fate was sealed.

Yami Marik and the rest of the Hunters heard screams behind them and quickly turned around to see what was happening. The Hunters that had not followed instructions were being pulled by spirits that appeared out of nowhere and were slowly being enchanted to their death.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my instructions" Yami Marik told the rest of his Hunters, a smirk slowly forming on his lips "You pay the price".

And so he turned around and walked forward, leaving the Rare Hunters to their suffering. The rest of his Rare Hunters followed him across the chamber, not even gazing at the treasures from the corner of their eyes.

-o-

Yugi and Tara walked down the corridor they had found by opening the mysterious door on the wall. This corridor had torches that were not burning since there was light outside, which entered through the windows located at the left side of their path.

"What's the second Test?" Yugi asked, following Tara from behind.

"The Test of Senses" she answered, gazing at the carvings on the walls "It tests our five senses: tact, vision, audition, taste and smell using different things. I don't know which type of things since I just gave the idea of what to do, I wasn't the one who made the plan of this test".

"I see…" Yugi said, looking at the ground in thought as he walked behind Tara "I wonder how do they test the senses…".

"It must be very hard passing the test if you don't have control of yourself. Many people let their senses take over them instead of doing it the other way. It shouldn't be like this" Tara added, looking over her left shoulder for a moment to make sure Yugi was behind her.

"You're right" Yugi nodded "Changing the subject a bit, are we far from the Horus Items?".

"Not too far" Tara answered as she turned to the right and entered another corridor "It shouldn't take us too long to get to the chamber of the Items unless we run into a spirit".

"Run into a spirit? You mean there are spirits in here?" Yugi asked, looking up at Tara with interest.

"Yes, there are spirits inside the Temple. They are supposed to guard it and what's inside of it, even though the fact that the Temple is hidden is safe enough" Tara answered yet again, walking further down the corridor and making all the torches around light up.

"But having a lot of defense in a place like this is good" Yami's voice said as he appeared walking beside Yugi.

"Yes, it's true" Tara replied.

She was thinking about Marik, for some reason. She missed him. It had been painful for her to find Yami Marik instead of Marik. Would she ever see him again? She maintained the hopes of seeing him again and having a chance with him. She did feel strongly for him.

"Are you all right?" Yugi's voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright, just thinking about a few things" she answered before shaking her head "Let's hurry, we don't know if Yami Marik has passed any of the tests. He might have, which means there's a chance he might get to the Items. And we can't allow that".

Yugi nodded in agreement and hurried his pace behind Tara. They couldn't let Yami Marik get his hands on the Horus Items. It would be catastrophic.

-o-

Odion wrinkled his nose. They had smelled something strange when they had reached the other side of the chamber but they hadn't paid much attention to it. Now, the smell was increasing and it was making his stomach sick. Why did it stink so much?

Yami Marik was choosing to ignore the smell. It was a waste of time worrying about a smell that might go away soon. But it didn't go away, in fact, it grew worst. He had to use part of his cape to cover his nose if he wanted to advance.

The Rare Hunters also used their capes to cover their noses so they could follow their Master. Unfortunately some Rare Hunters seemed intoxicated by the awful smell and fell sick to the ground.

"Master Marik, are we going to leave them behind?" a Rare Hunter asked as he stopped and gazed at his fallen comrades.

"Of course we're leaving them behind! If you want to carry with them, you can die along, they're too much of a problem to be with" Yami Marik answered without stopping "And I'm not wasting my time with some fools".

The Rare Hunter gazed down at his comrades silently before walking away behind Yami Marik. He did want to survive. And if leaving his fallen comrades was all it took to do so, he would do it.

Odion gazed around the chamber as he covered his nose with his cape. There was no sign as to where was that smell coming from. He decided it was an incantation since there was no other explanation for it. He closely followed Yami Marik and noticed that a few feet away from them was the other doors that led into the next chamber. He felt some relief in knowing he was soon going to walk out of that smelly place.

Yami Marik stopped abruptly just before reaching the doors. A few tables had appeared and spread just before the doors. There was nothing on them. He frowned.

'This is another trick' he thought, gazing at them carefully.

There was a lot to expect from this Temple. It was well guarded, filled with traps and incantations that could fool anyone who was passing through. Of course, they were not going to fool him. He was too intelligent to be fooled by something like that.

In a sudden flash, food appeared over the tables. It was a banquet. The tables had meats, fruits, wines and everything ancient Egyptians used to eat in their time. Everything looked delicious.

Two Rare Hunters felt their stomach grumble when they saw the food. They were very hungry, but they didn't know whether to eat it or not. They had seen how their comrades had met their dooms when they decided to steal the treasures inside the chamber and now doubted the food was safe. But it looked so tasty…The temptation was too much and they ran towards the tables and started eating as fast as they could. Their comrades told them not to do so, but they were not listening. The stomach had won the battle against the mind.

Yami Marik didn't move to stop them. He let them do as they pleased. It was their fault if they ended up enchanted or dead. He had warned them all not to touch anything but if they did so, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't surprised when he saw the Rare Hunters fall flat on their backs and not move. He simply smirked darkly.

'The fools, I warned them not to touch anything they shouldn't' he thought.

He proceeded towards the tables and walked past the Rare Hunters, his cape swishing behind him as he did so. When he reached the tables he pushed them aside roughly and stood in front of the doors, waiting for them to open. Slowly but surely, the doors opened and granted them entrance to the next chamber.

They all walked into the new chamber and looked around as the doors closed behind them. It was a circular chamber lit with torches, containing pillars with carvings and four different doors, each with different inscriptions on them.

"Welcome" said a male voice that echoed throughout the chamber "To the fourth and last test, the Test of Decisions".

A young man appeared standing by the first door on the left, dressed in a kilt and wearing golden jewelry. Afterwards, three young girls appeared standing by the rest of the doors, all dressed in fine linen dresses and wearing their usual golden jewelry.

"Choose the correct door and pass to the chamber of the Horus Items. Choose the incorrect door" the young man smirked darkly "And pay the consequences".

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie! I hope you liked it. Please review and keep reading! I'd really much appreciate it. 


	21. The Test of Decisions

**The Eye Of Horus**

I'm so sorry everyone! I've been having problems with the floppys, which won't open still, and have been quite lazy…not to mention trying to solve heartache… Anyways, I'm back and will be updating, although slowly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, however, I do own Tara Kasuki, the Horus Items, and any other characters not related to the show.

Please enjoy, review and keep reading!

Chapter twenty-one: The Test of Decisions

* * *

"Welcome," said a male voice that echoed throughout the chamber, "To the fourth and last test, the Test of Decisions".

A young man appeared standing by the first door on the left, dressed in a kilt and wearing golden jewelry. Afterwards, three young girls appeared standing by the rest of the doors, all dressed in fine linen dresses and wearing their usual golden jewelry.

"Choose the correct door and pass to the chamber of the Horus Items. Choose the incorrect door," the young man smirked darkly, "And pay the consequences".

"That's it? This is the last test?" Yami Marik stated, eyeing the spirit with a creepy smile, "This won't stop me from getting to the main chamber."

"We highly beg to differ," the young girl standing by the middle door said, "You won't have any clues from us. Just choose a door."

Yami Marik turned his attention to her and watched her closely. She seemed so familiar…

Tara… 

His heart skipped inside his chest and he recognized his hikari's voice. The sight of that spirit must have awakened Marik inside him.

'Perhaps I can use this to my advantage…,' Yami Marik thought as his eyes traveled from one spirit to the other, 'I just have to find the correct way to make it work.'

"Hurry and choose," a smaller girl said from the door at Yami Marik's left, "Or we shall place a time limit."

"No time limit can stop me!" Yami Marik replied. He laughed darkly and then glared at the young man, "I'll get to that chamber with or without the time limit!"

The four spirits exchanged glances, after which they stepped forward gracefully and stood across from Yami Marik. The young man stepped toward him.

"If you keep on having that attitude, we shall put a very short period of time in which you must choose a door," the young spirit said, "So if you wish to take all the time in the world, be silent and think to yourself."

The leader of the Rare Hunters glared at the spirits but decided to be quiet. He still wasn't quite sure if he could use Marik to help him here so he had to prepare him. In the meantime, he would check some of the doors.

He turned on his heel and gazed at the remaining Rare Hunters. Only three remained. They were all gazing at the spirits with fright, fighting to keep a serious face. He couldn't help but smirk.

'These fools, the tests have messed with their heads. No matter,' he thought as the Rare Hunters met his eyes, 'I'll make sure their misery ends soon.'

"Two of you," he said, pointing at the Rare Hunters, "Check one door each."

"B-But M-Master!" one of them said, panic flashing in his eyes, "C-Can't we -"

"- Silence! You do as I say," Yami Marik said, glaring at them, "Now move!"

Two of the three frightened men walked forward and moved slowly to a door.

The spirits watched silently from the spot they had taken, waiting to see what the men would do.

"Open them," Yami Marik ordered, eyeing each man in turn.

One of the Rare Hunters swallowed as he reached the door and gazed at it carefully. It was a large yet simple wooden door. He took in a deep breath, and tried to push it open. As soon as a crack formed between the double doors, the Rare Hunter was sucked in with a deafening sound.

Yami Marik, Odion and the two remaining Rare Hunters had to cover up their ears as quickly as the noise reached them. It was hard to resist.

The leader of the Rare Hunters watched as his minion disappeared between the doors, and they shut closed with full force. Afterward, the chamber stood in silence.

They all lowered their hands slowly watching the door with amazement, wondering what exactly had happened.

"An incorrect door was chosen," the small young girl stated as she looked over at Yami Marik, "And the price was paid. Will you share the same fate?"

"I won't share his fate," Yami Marik retorted, "I will get the Horus Items."

"Talk won't get you anywhere," a blonde girl told him, "Choose a door and end this."

"I will," Yami Marik replied, "I _have_ all the time in the world, so I'll do it whenever I wish."

The male spirit rolled his eyes, "You better do it soon, otherwise The Eye shall enter the chamber before you do and recover the Items."

"What?" Yami Marik growled, glaring at him, "She's in here?"

"Of course, in another pathway," a black haired spirit said, "She chose a secret entrance and now she's close."

Tara… 

_Be quiet!_, Yami Marik ordered to his hikari.

"Why haven't you tested her then?" Yami Marik snapped as he turned his attention back to the spirits.

The blonde spirit chuckled. "She has no need to be tested, she is allowed in the Temple as many times as she wishes."

Yami Marik growled again, and turned to the Rare Hunter near the other door. He had not tried to open it, completely absorbed in the discussion taking place.

"Open the door you buffoon!" he bellowed, causing the Rare Hunter to jump.

"Yes, M-Master…" the Rare Hunter said as he bowed.

He stood in front of the door and, without a thought, tried to push it open. When a crack became visible, vines shot out, engulfed him and dragged him inside. The Rare Hunter screamed for his Master to help him, but Yami Marik didn't even move. He simply watched as his Rare Hunter disappeared, just like the other one.

"There are just two doors left," Odion said from beside Yami Marik.

"And one more Rare Hunter to check one of them," the yami smirked, "We'll finally be able to enter the main chamber."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the loss of your minions was pointless," the small spirit said, interrupting the small conversation.

Yami Marik and Odion gazed at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Yami Marik frowned.

"You see, whenever something such as this is done, the doors change," the male spirit answered as he crossed his arms, "Which means, so does the entrance. What you did was in vain."

"What!?" Yami Marik bellowed, narrowing his eyes.

"You'll have to find another way," the bold spirit told him, "And you better hurry if you want the Items."

Yami Marik growled and glared at them. He _had_ to find the correct door. It was now or never.

-o-

"How much do we have to walk in order to get to the chamber?" Yami asked as Yugi walked beside Tara.

He had materialized as a spirit and was accompanying them in their walk down the sunlit corridor.

"Not much now, we're quite near," she assured him as she gazed around.

The carvings on the walls and columns brought back memories of when she was supervising the construction of the Temple. Pharaoh, Queen and High Priest had been there too, alongside highly skilled sorcerers. The Temple was to be the most safely guarded of all.

"Are you worried, Tara?" Yugi asked as he walked beside her.

"About what?" Tara asked as they approached a flight of stairs going upward.

"About the world, the Horus Items…," he mentioned quite casually, "Marik…"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard his name and gazed down at her friend blankly. He stopped, too, and met her gaze gently.

"It's alright to say it out loud Tara," he said softly, "It's not a sin that you might have feelings for him."

"I'm not worried," she said in a finishing tone as she advanced towards the stairs.

Yugi and Yami followed her. "You are, Tara, we can feel it. You haven't said anything about it since we left the airport that night. I half-expected you to mention him."

"The Horus Items and the world are my priority now," she replied as she hurried her pace.

"What about your heart?" Yami asked, catching up with her, "Will you ignore it when it cries out if you are forced to get rid of Yami Marik and Marik's body?"

"Why are you asking me this!" she exclaimed, stopping on her tracks, "I do not wish to talk about it! I was sent here with the purpose of being the keeper of the Horus Items, and the matter of my heart was not part of the deal. I have a task to fulfill, and I will do so, even if I have to pay the highest price to achieve it!"

"You're willing to sacrifice your heart in the process?" Yami asked as he watched her fight back some tears.

She was really sensitive when it came to Marik. She felt strongly for him; more than what the Pharaoh and Yugi could figure out.

"I have already lost it," she stated as her vision blurred. Her voice did not quaver though, "I will do what I can for Marik, but before him, the Items and the world come. That's my purpose here, not him."

With that said she proceeded to the bottom of the stairs. Everything had been fine during their trip, with the exceptions of the persecution and the capturing. Whenever Marik was not mentioned, everything was fine. But when memory brought him forward, his warmth, his arms, his smirk, his kisses, her world started to rip apart. She loved him; she truly did. But she could never risk her task for her heart. She had to forget about his existence so the walk to her destiny would be less tart.

"Poor Tara," Yugi whispered as he and Yami watched her climb the stairs, "I didn't know she was hurting so much."

"I hope Marik is saved from all of this," Yami said as they walked the distance to the stairs, "She deserves a chance to be happy."

"We're nearby, please do hurry, I sense Yami Marik in an adjacent chamber," Tara's voice said from the top.

Yugi climbed the stairs hurriedly and found himself in a small corridor leading to wooden double doors.

"At the other side of the doors await the Horus Items," Tara told him as they both gazed at the doors.

"Let's go then," Yami said, and he walked forward.

-o-

"What will it be?" the blond spirit asked, as she crossed her arms.

Yami Marik studied each door. There was only one chance to choose the correct door; if the incorrect was chosen, who knew what would happen to him. How exactly would he pick the correct one? It was then that something dawned on him.

'Of course,' he thought.

Odion watched a slow smirk crept over Yami Marik's lips and then he seemed to concentrate. What was he doing?

_Marik?_, he called to his hikari inwardly.

_You! Let me go, I have no right to be trapped here!_, Marik ordered as soon as he was called.

_I beg to differ, hikari; I have plans I must fulfill_, Yami Marik replied, _Now you must do something for me._

_I won't do such thing_, Marik retorted, _There's no way I'm going to help you._

_Well then, I guess you don't want a chance to see her again, do you? Or to hold her in your arms? Kiss her, perhaps?_, Yami Marik stated, _Too bad. I guess I'll lose your body then. If I choose the incorrect door, your only chance for happiness with Tara will be blown away. And then, you'll know it was your own fault._

"Choose a door," the male spirit said, "It is time."

Yami Marik looked up at the spirit smirking, and walked forward to the door directly across from him. Odion and the remaining Rare Hunter followed him past the spirits and watched their Master stop in front of the double doors.

"Is this the one you choose?" the smaller spirit asked as they all turned to face the three humans.

Yami Marik looked at them with a dark grin, "Yes, it is."

"So be it," the blond spirit stated, "Open the door and face destiny."

The leader of the Rare Hunters turned back to the doors and pushed one of them open. It's sound filled the chamber, and a small crack became visible. The Rare Hunter held his breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter. I find myself quite pleased with this! It feels so good to be finally writing my fics again.

**Announcement:** Only one or two more chapters remain until the end of the story. I'm not too sure which one is the correct statement (one or two), it depends on how the story leads me.

Please review and keep reading! I hope you haven't lost interest in the fic!


End file.
